Rise of the Guardians: Spell Bond
by SpellBond
Summary: Paige Summers is your average teenage girl who moves from a hot city in Texas to a snowy town called Burgess. While there, she meets a special winter spirit that changes her life forever. Jack Frost X OC. Find me on DeviantArt, known as TheXBunny.
1. Jack Frost

Paige Ann Summers

I looked around and smiled. Every where I looked there was snow covering the ground. It was beautiful. For the first time in my life, I touched the snow and shivered. I've never been so cold, yet so happy. The park was empty and silent, just the way I liked it. Texas was warm and rarely cold, but here, it was different. Everything was cold and everything was white, just like an angels wings. I started walking around the park with my boots crunching in the snow. It was a sound I wasn't use to, but quickly came to like. I came closer to the lake, wondering what it looked like. Of course it was frozen, but one thing I didn't suspect to see was a boy standing in the middle of the lake.

He had snow white hair and held a staff taller than the both of us, but what boggled me the most was his bare feet. He must be freezing cold. Soon after, he caught me staring at him. He turned around and tilted his head, slightly confused. I wanted to look away, but found myself aw struck by the color of his ice blue eyes.

It was rather embarrassing, but I couldn't seem to look away. After what seemed to be an eternity, I looked down, just to find myself looking back up, but he was gone. I blinked in confusion and shook my head. I must have been seeing things, because no one in their right mind would even touch the frozen lake, let alone stand on it. I turned around, ready leave, when my nose bumped into the chest of a boy. I stepped back, slightly startled.

"Ouch." I whined while rubbing my nose. "Sorry." I looked up and froze. It was the same boy from only seconds ago. His eyes widened at my apology as he smiled happily.

"You... Can see me?" I stepped back, slightly confused.

"Of course." He stepped forward and looked me in the eyes, searching them carefully.

"Are you _sure_ you can see me?" He asked again, looking me up and down. I was confused by his question, but answered it any way.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because most people don't believe." I tilted my head.

"Believe in what?"

"In me."

I smiled, trying to understand what he was talking about. "Alright, I'll bight. Who are you?" He smiled and leaned on his staff.

"Guess." He leaned against his staff and stared at me, like he was playing some kind of game.

"Um, alright. Lets see... You have white hair, walk around barefooted in the snow, and dangerously stand on frozen lakes, so my first guess would be - crazy?" He laughed and began shaking his head.

"Not even close."

I looked down at his feet, to see if he was shaking from the cold, but he just stood there like any normal person would.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as he laughed.

"Am I cold?" He repeated with a grin, like I just said something funny. "Whats your name?" He asked with cricked smile.

"My name?" I looked down, unsure if I should give a stranger that kind of information, but before I could stop myself, I was already giving it. "Paige." I looked up to see his eyes brighten.

"Paige, huh? I like that name!" At that moment he began to circle around me, like I was a puzzle he couldn't solve.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he went around.

"Trying to figure something out." He said while stopping in front of me, looking me up and down. "How old are you?" He asked with a hypnotic stare. I looked away, blinking my eyes and returning to reality.

"Fifteen." I breathed rather than spoke.

"Fifteen? Wow, that's unbelievable. Most people stop believing around twelve, and yet here you are." He sounded rather surprised, but I couldn't understand why, let alone what he was talking about. "Wait until I tell North!"

"Whose North?" I asked as he leaned against a tree and smiled.

"He's head of the guardians, but I believe you know him as Santa." I looked up at him with my dark brown eyes.

"Santa?" I said in disbelief. "So what are you, Jack Frost?" I asked sarcastically as he just smiled, secretly answering with a yes. "You've got to be kidding me." I turned around and began shaking my head. He wasn't just crazy, he was insane.

"Ok, really. Who are you." I asked as he began to walk toward me.

"Jack Frost." I rolled my eyes as he came closer.

"Jack Frost is just a myth." He stopped and frowned.

"A myth? Is that what you really think?" He then began to observe me with his eyes, making me slightly embarrassed. "How else do you explain all this snow?"

I wanted to answer scientifically, but found myself drawing a blank. When it came to science I found myself unable to do anything.

"I - I don't know." I blinked shamefully. If I disagree with something I should at least be able to explain why. "But I never said I didn't believe, I just said he was a myth."

"So you do believe!" He sounded more exited than he did before.

I turned around and huffed. He was really cute, but at the same time, naive. There's no way I was about to believe a word he was telling me. I turned back around and froze. I thought he was by the tree, but now he was only inches from my face, staring into my eyes and making me melt. I blinked and looked away, slightly flustered by how close he was standing.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" he asked with a grin as I looked away and covered my cheeks.

"I-I'm not! It's just really cold!" It wasn't a complete lie, it was very cold.

"You know, you'r one lucky girl." He said while stepping back.

"I am?" I asked as he nodded.

"Of course! It's not everyday you get to meet Jack Frost!" I closed my eyes and laughed, when I reopened them he was resting on a tree limb high above the ground.

"Woah, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked while swinging his leg back and forth.

"Climb that tree within seconds. I couldn't even hear you move."

"That's because I didn't climb, I flew!" I laughed as he just stared down at me, amused.

"What?" I asked as he jumped back down. He started walking around with his staff, looking at me suspiciously.

"Your not from around here, are you?" I shook my head and began to explain.

"Not really. I just moved here. I'm originally from Texas." The man, claiming to be Jack Frost, snapped his fingers and grinned.

"That explains it!" He exclaimed happily, like he just solved the puzzle.

"Explains what?" I asked, confused once again.

"Why your skin is so tan. Texas is always hot and sunny. Because of that, the snow I make melts. That's why I'm here. Burgess is great for snow! Always cold and rarely warm."

"I thought Jack Frost could make any place cold."

"I can. It just won't stay. Not in places like Texas, any way." I rolled my eyes and sat down on a bench.

"Alright, if your Jack Frost, prove it." I then crossed my arms and grinned. There's no way he's jack frost, and now I'm gonna prove it.

"Alright, but first, lets make a bet." I tilted my head at his sudden offer.

"A bet?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah! If I can prove that I'm Jack Frost, you have to come back to the park whenever I want!"

"And if you can't?" I asked as he just leaned on his staff, looking at me with his bright blue eyes and perfect smile.

"I'm Jack Frost. I can do anything." He said with a way to confidant grin. "Now, are you _sure_ you want me to prove that I'm Jack Frost?" I rolled my eyes and nodded as he walked closer. "Alright. But you asked for it!"

I then started to move away as he came closer. "What are you-" Suddenly, I found my self hanging for dear life as Jack Frost started flying us threw the air. I looked down with wide eyes. "Oh my - Jack Frost?" I breathed silently, both scared and exited.

"Hold on tight!" He said while flying faster threw Burgess, doing flips and all kinds of swirls. I then started laughing as I realized that I wasn't only flying threw the air, but I was flying threw the air with _Jack Frost_!

"This is amazing!" I shouted to the sky, absolutely amazed.

"If you think this is great, just wait until we reach the hill!"

"Hill? What hill?!" He then started flying down faster than he was flying forward, causing me to close my eyes in fear.

"Woah! Slow down!" I covered my eyes with his jacket, trying to avoid the terrible crash landing that I thought would happen. Seconds later and I found that the wind came to a still stop.

"Paige, open your eyes. We're here." I shook my head, refusing to open them in fear that we might still be in the air. He then took my hands and made me shiver.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was his beautiful blue eyes. It was a moment that I never wanted to end. He smiled back, causing me blush and look away, hoping that he didn't notice. At that moment, I looked out to see all of Burgess.

"Wow..." I could barely even speak as the sun began to set behind the small town. "It's... Beautiful!"

"Do you believe me now?" He asked with a grin as I nodded slowly. "Best part is the sunset, don't you agree?" Wait a minute, the sunset!

"Oh no! I have to get back home!" I stood up and started to panic. "I was only suppose to be gone for ten minutes! My parents are gonna kill me!" I looked back as Jack began to rise.

"Alright then. Lets go." Jack stood up and put out his arms, like I was suppose to let him pick me up. That's when I realized that he wanted us to fly.

"Oh no - not again! I'd rather walk." Jack smiled and shrugged.

"Alright, but you should know. It's gonna take about thirty minutes just to get to the outside of town. If you where suppose to be back in ten minutes that means you live close to the park, meaning you live near the middle of Burgess. It'll take you at least forty minutes from their." I blinked as he began to explain. "But! With me, I can get you there in under a minute!" Under a minute? That must mean really fast!

"Er... Alright... But - WOAH!" Before I could say not too fast, I was already soaring threw the air with my arms around Jack Frost.

He laughed as I clenched to his shirt with my face berried in his chest. "Going down!" I felt him go faster and my heart quicken. The worst part about flying is always the landing.

"Er - Paige, you can let go now." I opened my eyes and found my self clung to his shirt. I pulled away and scoffed.

"Oh - sorry." I brushed a strand of hair away from my face and behind my ear.

"Don't worry about it. Now, where do you live?" I looked up to see him staring at me.

"Not too far away. Just a few minutes." He smiled and took my hand.

"Then we should get walking!"

"We?" I smiled bashfully at the very word. The way he sad it was just amazing. Wait a minute... Is he holding my hand? *Blush*...

"Yeah. I'm not about to let you walk to your house alone." I couldn't shake the butterfly's in my stomach.

I've never felt this way before. Now that I think about, I've never even spoke to a boy without tripping over my own words. On the way back home Jack balanced at the tip top of a thin wooden fence, as if it where nothing. Two minutes later and we where there.

"See you tomorrow." I looked at Jack and tilted my head.

"Tomorrow?" He nodded and began to ruffle my hair.

"Don't tell me you forgot already? You have to come to the park whenever I want, and tomorrow seams perfect." I smiled and nodded.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." I turned around and went inside, just to find myself jumping around and squealing like a little girl. Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

Paige Ann Summers  
15 / Female  
Brown Hair, Long  
Brown eyes, dark  
White, but has a tan


	2. Grandma

Have you ever saw something that you just couldn't believe? Like meeting Jack Frost for the very first time? It's like a dream come true! I stared outside and smiled at the beautiful snow.

"Paige! Your grandmothers on the phone!" I jumped up and smiled. I was happy to hear from my grandmother since I haven't seen her in months.

Now that I think about, it's because of her that I believed in Jack Frost. She use to tell me stories about the snow and how it was controlled by a teenage boy with white hair and blue eyes. I then started to wonder how she knew who he was and what he looked like.

"Coming!" I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, where the phone was held. "Hello? When I picked it up, no one was there. "Hm, strange. No one's-"

"Boo!" I jumped and froze. After a second I calmed down and exhaled.

"Grandma!" I turned around and glared playfully. "You scared me!" She smiled and began to pat my head generously.

"I'm sorry deer, I just couldn't resist." I sat down and began talking with her.

"Say Grandma, I have a question." She looked up from her tea and smiled.

"Yes deer, what is it?" I took a deep breath and began asking questions.

"Remember that story you told me when I was little?"

"Which one, deer?" She grabbed a cube of sugar and dropped it in her tea before mixing it carefully.

"The one about the boy who controlled the snow. Jack Frost." The mention of his very name caused my grandmother to smile with joy.

"Of course I do!" She said with a long sip of tea.

"Well, you seam to know allot about this boy. How did you find out about him?" I asked as she sat the small cup of tea on the table.

"Well, it was many years ago, when I was but a child. My older brother, Jamie, told me stories about big foot and other fairy tail creatures. Of course, being a child, I believed in every word. Soon after, I met the most amazing people! But the one you refer too is jack Frost."

"So - you met him!?" She nodded and began sipping her tea once again.

"I might be old, but I'm not crazy. I remember when you believed in Jack Frost as well." I felt my cheeks become warm at the very thought of not believing.

"Will you tell me the story?" I asked as she looked up at me with her curious green eyes.

"I haven't told you that story in years. But I suppose I can tell you one last time." I smiled and began to fill our glasses with tea.

X

Legend has it: He's behind the feeling you get when a cold kiss of air nips at your nose. Or when a blast of cold wind turns the window into a drawing board. Or the pure joy of when a school day becomes a snow day. But most of all, he can make a fantastic snow ball!

X

It wasn't long before the story was over, and already, I wanted to hear it again, but sadly she had to leave. The cab was already outside. "Thanks for the visit Grandma!" I hugged her tightly before helping her in the car.

"I love you, Paige." She commented as I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"And I love you, Grandma Sophie." I waved good bye until the car was clean out of site.

So my Grandmother use to know Jack Frost? Most people would think she was crazy, heck, even I would have thought she was crazy if I didn't just meet him myself. I jumped into bed and curled up beneath the soft warm covers. I wanted to sleep but found myself unable to drift away. The thoughts of Jack Frost rose into my brain and began swimming around.

That's when I realized that I was thinking about him more than I should. Could it be possible that I might have a _crush_ on him? I bit my lip at the very thought. A crush, on an actual person? I can't even talk to a boy without sounding like a complete loser, let alone have time to crush on one. Then it hit me. Maybe he had a crush on me too?

No way. Jack Frost, have a crush on _me_? There are hundreds of other girls out there, but none of them who believe. Yet again, there could be a few. All these thoughts started running threw my head. Like a never ending marathon.

X

The next morning was pitiful. I barely got a wink of sleep because of that boy. Is this what it's like to have a crush? To always think of him, even at night, making it impossible to sleep? I yawned and went strait to the kitchen. Nothing was there. I then remembered that we just moved here and the kitchen supplies are still on its way, along with the living room. I went back up stairs and started unpacking the last of my boxes. My room was a mess and I had to clean it before things during the day got to busy.

Threw out the day, I found myself thinking about the night I had with Jack Frost and how another was on it's way. No matter what I did, time just couldn't pass bye as fast I wanted it too. I helped put both the kitchen and the living room together, watched a movie, and shopped for groceries, when finally, the time was near. I ran upstairs and started dressing in my cutest, yet warmest, cloths. I ran outside and looked around. It was beautiful. I then started walking to the park, trying my best not to run in excitement.

Once I was there I felt two cold hands cover my eyes. I smiled and laughed. "I know it's you, Jack." He then removed his hands, when I turned around, he was gone. I looked every where, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Jack?" I heard his laughter but couldn't seam to find it.

"Boo!" I jumped and found that I squeaked. He laughed as I blushed in embarrassment. Why did people have the need to do that?


	3. Kiss

Jack laughed at my surprised squeak, causing me to blush. "Do you have to sneak up on me like that?" I asked as he nodded.

"Of course I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't be laughing right now!" I glared at him playfully, when out of no where a cold substance landed on my face. I wiped it away and smiled. Snow.

"Oh, your on!" I grabbed a ball of snow and began throwing it at the young guardian, but couldn't seam to hit him. He was way to fast and kept flying around.

"Don't tell me that's _all_ you got!" While talking I took a chance and threw a snow ball at his face.

He smiled and started chasing me. I ran and hid behind a tree, snow ball in hand. I peaked from behind the tree and saw that he was gone. He seamed to disappear allot.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed me from behind, forcing me to drop my snow ball and laugh.

"No fair!" I turned around as he leaned against the tree. "You keep using powers!" He laughed and pinched my nose, causing me slight frost bite. I wrinkled my nose and crossed my eyes, trying to look at it, causing him to laugh.

"So, do you really know Santa?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, he's like my father." I smiled and sat down in the snow.

"Is he fat?" Jack started laughing as I drew a fat Santa in the snow.

"Like a bowl full of jelly!" He said with a grin.

"If he exists and you exist, does that mean the tooth fairy exists!" I asked excitedly.

"Yup, and the sand man, and the Easter Bunny..."

"The Easter Bunny!" I looked up with bright brown eyes and a huge grin on my face. "Aw, he must be so cute!" Jack laughed and started rolling around the snow.

"The Easter Bunny? Cute? No way! He's like a giant kangaroo!" I looked down at the laughing boy.

He was so cute... I found myself staring and smiling sheepishly. He sat back and looked at the snow.

"Hey, have you ever had a snow ball fight?" He asked as I realized that I hadn't, not until I met him anyway.

"Actually, you where the first person to ever have a snow ball fight with me." He smiled pridefully, like it was an honor to be the first ever to share a snow ball fight with me.

'What about a snow man?" He asked with a grin.

"Nope, but I would love to try!" He stood up and offered his hand. As I rose to my feet I stumbled forward and fell into his arms.

"Whoa. Careful." I looked up and saw him holding me. I blushed brightly and stood up, looking away and hoping he didn't see the stupid color in my cheeks.

"Sorry." I said as he laughed.

"Your blushing again!" I shivered and turned around.

"It's like I said before, it's just really cold!" I snapped as he laughed once again.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." I sighed and stepped forward, just to find myself falling and landing on the floor, causing him to laugh even harder. I tried standing with wobbly legs, bending my knee's and my arms supporting my balance.

"Ha, It's so cute how fumble around like that." And that's what did it. In surprise I fell back ward and landed on my bum. Jack, with a grin, grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "You should where boots, those shoes aren't really good in snow.

I nodded and found my footing. "Thanks. Now, how do we make a snow man?" I asked as his grin widened. "Well, we have to start making a giant snow ball."

"How big is giant?" I asked as he made a huge gap with his arms. "Oh, really big!" I started with a snow ball and patted it onto another.

Jack laughed and started with a snow ball. He rolled it in the snow, making it bigger, bigger, and bigger still. I watched him and started doing the same. Mine was smaller while his was way bigger.

"That's perfect!" He then picked up my ball of snow and placed it on top of the bigger one. "Now we need one more that's a little smaller."

The last ball was easier, since we worked together. He then lifted it and placed it on the very top. "Alright! Now all me need is a face!"

"A face?"

"Yeah! Even Snow Men need to have faces!" He grabbed a stick, two big rocks, and five pebbles. "See."

He placed the two large rocks onto snow man, which gave it eyes and the stick was a nose. He then used pebbles to create a long smile.

"Oh my Gosh, it's so cute!" I then wished I brought a camera.

I touched the snow man and felt that it was softly flat. "What time do you have to be back home?" He asked as I smiled.

"I told my parents I would be gone for a while, so when ever I want. As long as I'm not out past ten." He grabbed my hand and started dragon me to the lake.

"Perfect!" He started stepping on, but I stopped. He looked back with a confused look on his face.

"There's no way I'm getting on that ice, it's way to dangerous." Jack laughed and started skating around.

"Dangerous? No way! I froze this lake myself." I looked down at the lake and sighed.

I stepped forward and managed a few steps before I slipped, but Jack caught me before I could fall. I looked up as he lead me by the hand. It was amazing. We started skating on ice! No blades needed. Time started flying bye faster than the road runner, and I didn't like it. I never wanted this night to end. I spun around and Jack seamed to slip on top of me, causing us both to fall. I opened my eyes and saw that he was only inches from my face. I felt my heart race as he came closer. Our noses touched and soon after, we kissed. He pulled away and smiled. I then started breathing and blinking in surprise. My first kiss...

* * *

I got the idea of this chapter from Kesha. "My first kiss went a little like this."


	4. Kitten

Jack walked me home, holding my hand, and telling me stories about the North Poll.

"Do elves really exist?" I asked excitedly. The very thought of elves made me smile.

"Heck yeah!" Jack was walking beside me with a grin.

"Wow! I want to know everything about the North Poll!" Jack laughed and began shaking his head.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you everything." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well why not?" Jack put both hands behind his head.

"Because one day, I'm gonna take you!" My frown suddenly turned into the biggest smile in the world.

"No way! You want to take _me_ to the North Pole?" the thought alone was overwhelming.

"Well I have to introduce my girlfriend." I stopped and froze. Girlfriend? After a second, Jack stopped and looked back.

"Whats wrong?" I shook my head and blinked.

"Nothing, it's just -" I blushed and looked away. "You called me your girlfriend." he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, I don't usually kiss girl's on the lips, unless I _really_ like them." He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Beside's, your the only teenage girl who know's I exist."

I then thought of what it would be like if he was human. He would probably have a different girl friend. The thought made me sick, which in a way, made me happy that he wasn't.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked as I remembered.

"Oh no. Tomorrow's Monday..." Jack tilted his head and looked at me with confusion.

"What's wrong with Monday?" He asked as I leaned against the fence.

"I have school... As the new girl!" I crossed my arms and huffed, causing Jack to laugh. I looked up and glared.

"Aw, come on. Being the new girl can't be that bad." I started playing with the tips of my hair, worried about what might happen. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Everyone would stare at me." Jack leaned against the fence and brushed his long fingers threw my hair.

"That means their interested." Jack stopped and realized what he said. "But if I see any boys getting _too_ interested -!" I laughed and Jack jumped, surprised.

"Calm down, tiger. No one wants an angry Snow Cown on their hands." Jack's eye's widened.

"Snow Cown?" He laughed. "Oh, now your gonna get it!" I stepped back as he came closer.

"Crud." I turned around, ready to run, but it was to late. His arms wrapped around my waist, forcing me to stop.

"Oh no you don't. You've got to be punished!" Jack turned me around and pinned me against the fence, his eyes playfully glaring at mine. His hands where golfed around my wrist, so I couldn't get away. "You should know not to make Snow Cowns angry." Jack then pressed his lips against my neck, making me shiver.

"Your freezing." He smiled and pulled away, blowing cold air on my ear.

"But you like it." And with that, he came closer to my face. I blinked, trying to stay calm, but when he came closer to my lips, I found that it was impossible to control myself. My heart started to race and flutter, when finally - he pulled away without giving me a single kiss!

I looked at his playful eyes as he smiled evilly. "Jerk." He stepped back with a grin of victory.

"Bad Girl don't get kisses."

I grinned and grabbed a snow ball, threw it and ran. Once it hit Jack I was already gone.

"Oh, this means war!" I hid behind the fence, trying my best not to laugh. I scooped up a snow ball, ready to throw it.

Then realized that if I stayed, I would surly be caught. I spotted a tree and climbed it slowly. It took a while, but I was finally on the third limb.

"Your terrible at climbing tree's." I jumped when I heard the sound of his voice. I looked up and there he was, two limbs above me.

"Ah, crud..." Jack laughed while shaking one of the tree limbs, causing the snow to fall on top of me. It was freezing cold!

"Oo, Jack frost, your gonna pay for that!" He jumped down and landed on his feet. "I'll believe it when I see it!" He laughed heartily.

I looked down, ready to jump, when I realized that I was too high in the tree...Crud...

"Uh - Jack..." He looked up and noticed the look on my face. He tilted his head and looked at me worriedly. "I'm kinda stuck..." Jack then smiled, trying not to laugh, but I knew he wanted to. "It's not funny!" I growled.

"Aw, your like a cute little kitten stuck in a tree." And that's when he started thinking. "I'll tell you what, if you meow, I'll help you down." My jaw dropped as he grinned evilly.

"No way!" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Then how else are you gonna get down?" He asked, already knowing that he would win.

"Well - I don't know!" I looked down and bit my lip. "Your no fair!" I snapped as he laughed.

"Here Kitty, kitty." I glared as he joked.

"Just help me down!" Jack stopped laughing and finally agreed to help.

Once on the ground, I sighed in relief. "I'm never climbing another tree as long as I live!"

Jack laughed and pulled me close, kissing my cheek. "You really where like a scared kitten." I looked up, wanting to glare, but when I saw his eyes, I started to melt.

After another twenty minutes, Jack finally took me home and said goodbye, kissing my cheek and flying away.

I walked inside and leaned against the door. I could feel butterfly's in my stomach. It was strange, but I liked it. I ran upstairs and flopped down on the bed. Today was the best day of my life. I had my first snow ball fight, made my first snow man, and skated on ice for the very first time, but most importantly, I had my first kiss! It was a day I would never forget.


	5. North

Jack flew to the North Pole with speed, his smile uncontrollably wide, and his eyes shimmering like ice. For the first time in his life, he met the perfect girl that not only believed in him, but was interested in him as well! It was like a dream come true! Jack went strait to Santa and told him everything.

"You should have seen it, North!" Jack paced around the work shop, making North's eyes fallow him back and forth. "Her eyes where just - and her hair! It was just - wow!" Jack ran his finger's threw his hair and grinned. "She's perfect..." North began laughing heartily.

"And who is this girl?" He asked as Jack leaned against the wall near the fire place.

"Her name is Paige - Paige Summers." He looked at the fire breathlessly, like it was a window to Paige's face.

"Paige Summers? Texas?" Jack nodded and started walking again.

"Yeah! She just moved to Burgess! She's amazing, North! Her smile, her laugh. Everything about her is just-"

"Perfect?"

"Yes! Perfect! That's the exact word that explains her!" North was happy that Jack found someone that he liked, but there was only one thing -

"How do you plan to make her believe in you?" He asked as Jacks smile widened.

"That's the thing, North. She already believed in me! I didn't have to do anything!" North's eye's widened.

"Does that mean - you talked to her?"

"Not only talked to her, but -" Jack froze and looked at North with a cricked grin. "We kissed." North's jaw dropped open at the very word.

"You what?" He asked, blinking back to reality.

"We kissed North. And I'm gonna see her again, tomorrow." Jack flew up and sat on the top of a book shelf. "But I don't think I can wait that long - I want to see her now!"

Jack jumped down and started walking toward the open window. "But -" North tried to get his attention but it was to late. Jack flew away, leaving North alone in the silence.

North stood up and began rubbing the back of his neck. He realized that Jack was serious about this girl, but didn't realize how it wouldn't work. Human's and Immortals can't stay together forever...

- X -

Jack flew back to Burgess and and up to Paige's window, watching her sleep. She seamed so peaceful. He then realized that gold dust was just above her head. Jack's smile brightened as he opened the window and watched her dream. It was about him! Jack giggled silently as hearts floated around her dream. It was so cute. Jack then heard the sound of her door slowly creaking open. He looked up and saw women walking toward the bed.

That must be her mother. She came in and threw a blanket on top of her daughter, just in case it got cold. How sweet. One she was gone, Jack looked around Paige's room and noticed a shelf of family photo's. In each photo she was dressed as a cow girl, ages eight to fifteen. She even had a horse.

**Paige's P.O.V**

"Her name was Lighter." Jack turned around and smiled once he saw me awake. "She was my horse, until we moved. We had to get rid of her."

"She looked like a nice horse." Jack squinted and pointed to something in the background of the picture. "Hey, what's that?" Jack pointed to a green plant with lot's of needles.

"It's called a cactus. When in Texas, you saw them every where." Jack picked up a picture of when I was younger, around eleven.

"This one's cute!" Jack flew in the air and landed on the bed. "You where so short!" Jack looked at me and back at the picture. "Hm... Not much has changed."

I looked up at him and glared. "For your information, I'm not that short! And I think I grew an inch!" Jack laughed and pinched my nose.

"I think your just delusional." I punched him playfully and laid back down.

"I should go." Jack stood up, but before he could leave I grabbed him by the jacket.

"No." He looked down and tilted his head. "I don't want you to leave." Jack sat back down and smiled lightly.

"If you want me to stay, you have to say please." I looked up with my tired brown and smiled cutely.

"Please." I begged with the best puppy pout I could manage. He laughed and patted my head.

"Only because you asked so nicely."

- X -

The next morning I woke up with Jack sleeping beside me. He really did stay. I smiled at the way he slept, holding his staff and cuddling it like a bear. I sat up and patted my way to the bathroom. I wonder what Jack dreams about? I washed up and brushed my teeth, wide awake and going back to my room. When I opened the door, Jack was in my closet.

"You have allot of cloths!" He pulled out a red tank top with a small black jacket. "You should where this!" He flew over and held it against my body. "It matches you perfectly!" I laughed and nodded.

"This is one of my favorite shirt's!" I left and came back, dressed in the cloths he picked out.

"Wow." jack stood up and grabbed my waist, pulling me close. "Red really looks good on you." He looked at my brown eyes, causing me to melt. I hated when he did that, it made me feel warm. Suddenly, I heard him laugh. "Your cheek's are turning red again... Let me guess, it's just really cold." I shook my head and looked at his bright blue eyes.

"No." I breathed silently. "It's because of you." Jack's eyes widened as he smiled.

"Come on, we better get to school." I stepped back, slightly confused.

"We?" He nodded, taking my hand and leading me to the door.

"You said you where nervous about being the new girl at school, so I'm going to keep you company." I smiled and walked out of the house, my red boot's crunching in the snow.


	6. School Day's

Jack and I stood in front of the building, looking around and trying to find the office.

"Wow, there's allot of people here." Jack wondered forward, just to have a teenage girl walk threw him. He shimmered and sighed. "I hate when that happens."

"Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for the office, can you help me?" A woman turned around and looked down at me with disgust. I stepped back and gulped, trying my best not to run away.

"That way." She extended her long, pencil like arms, and pointed to a door not so far away.

"Oh, thank you." I turned around and started walking away. I knew she was staring at me, which caused me to shiver.

"Wow, that was creepy." I whisper to Jack who was walking backwards. "I hope she's not one of my teachers..."

"Aw, she wasn't that scary." He looked at the old lady, who was glaring at my back with her dagger eyes.

I opened the door and walked inside. No one was there. I ringed the bell and looked around. "Hello? Is any one there?" No answer.

"Welp, no one's home! Let's make a snow man!" I glared at Jack who smiled innocently, like ditching school was okay.

"Hello young lady." A beautiful woman walked in from a room behind the desk. She smiled and sat down. "Can I help you?

"Oh, I - I just -Um - the class, I mean... school... New." jack began laughing at my sentence. I bit my lip and looked away, hoping to disappear. "What I meant to say was, I'm new." The woman smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you must be Paige!" She pulled out a peace of paper and handed it to me. "These are your classes, room numbers, and the names of you teachers." I took the paper and nodded.

"Oh, thank you." I turned around and walked outside, just to find myself falling over my own to feet.

I stumbled forward, but before I could hit the floor someone caught me. I looked up and saw that it was a boy with black hair and green eyes. He smiled and helped me stand.

"Oh, sorry." I stepped back and looked down, glaring at my feet.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault, besides, it was kinda cute." My head shot up to see smiling. JJack frowned.

"Oh, I - thank you?" I didn't know what else to say. I then turn to Jack, who was clutching onto his staff, ready to freeze him.

"Jack!" I snapped as the boy looked at me, shocked that I just snapped out a name. Jack began to laugh. "I mean - dang it." I face palmed and sighed.

"Mr. Jack is the P.E teacher, is he your first class?"

"Oh, I - hold on." I looked at the paper and sighed in relief. "Yeah! That's exactly who I'm talking about!" The boy smiled and took the paper.

"Look's like we have allot of the same classes, including first. My names Milo, and you are?" he took my hand and kissed it gently. I bit my lip as jack glared angrily.

"Paige." He smiled and handed me the paper.

"Cute name." I sighed. If this guy keeps talking to me, especially like that, Jack's gonna freeze him to death. "How about I walk you there?" Jack walked behind him and crossed his arms, shaking his head no.

"Er -ok." Jack rolled his eyes and crossed arms. "But you should know - I have a boy friend." Milo laughed, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer to him.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I froze, completely shocked that he just grabbed me after I admitted to having a boyfriend.

I pushed him away and stepped back. "Actually, I think I can find it on my own." Milo frowned.

"Aw, come on babe, I just wanna get to know you." Jack stepped between us and glared.

"Well, as nice as that sounds, I have a boyfriend who won't like the thought of us hanging out." Milo sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later then." Milo started walking away, causing me to sigh in relief.

Even though he was leaving, Jack had to get his revenge. With a tap of his staff, the snow froze beneath Milo's feet, causing him to fall. I laughed silently, covering my mouth and looking away.

"Don't_ ever_ flirt with her again." Jack threatened, even though Milo couldn't hear him.

The bell rang and Jack helped me find the gym. It was huge and their where people every where. I looked around and saw Milo talking with his friends, already dressed in his gym shorts.

"I hope he doesn't try talking to me..." Jack grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, if he does I'll just freeze his lips together." I laughed, hugged him tightly, but quickly pulled away.

I forgot that other people couldn't see him, but they can see me. Hugging nothing would look kind of strange.

"Paige Summers?" I turned around and looked a man who was taller than anyone I have ever met, around six feet, not to mention fit.

I stepped back and smiled. "Yes?" He smiled and began shaking my hand.

"I'm Mr. Jack, your P.E teacher." I whimpered when he squeezed my hand. He pulled away and frowned.

"Oo, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." I rubbed my hand and faked a smile.

"It's ok, not your fault."

Coach Jack blew the whistle, causing all students to gather around. I found it kindad cool that he and Jack Frost had the same first named.

"Alright! Listen up! Today is Volly Ball, boys vs girls!" I gulped. Every one here looked athletic, unlikeme. I can't even throw a base ball bat properly, theres no way I can hit a ball! Hopfully I wont have to...

Every one stood in their places, ready to play Volly Ball. Jack was sitting in the bleachers, watching me with a grin. He knew I wasn't athletic, that's why he wanted to watch.

"Come on Paige! You can do it!" Jack cheered as the whistle blew.

The game started and it wasn't long before the ball was coming my way. Instead of trying to hit it, I closed my eyes and looked away. The ball hit my head and I fell down, right on my bum. That's when I heard it, laughter. I opened my eyes and all the girl's where giggling.

I felt terrible. I knew this was going to happen, and it wasn't funny. When P.E was over, Jack walked me to my next class, laughing.

"It's not funny Jack! That game is too sporty!" Jack lowered his laugh to a chuckle. I was really frustrated. When he noticed he decided to help.

"Sorry, it was just really cute." He said with a grin.

I blushed and looked away. Why does he always say things like that? He know's what it does to me...

- Second Period - History

I walked into the class room with Jack, hoping that I wasn't the last one their. Luckily, I wasn't, but I did notice Milo sitting in the back. He notice me - yet. Jack glared at Milo, pulling me close to him and hugging me.

"Mine." He snapped, holding me playfully. It almost made me laugh.

Jack rubbed his nose against my cheek. It was cold, but felt good against my warm skin. That's when the teacher noticed my presence. She stood up and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello. Is their something you need?" She asked as I nodded.

"My names Paige. I'm new." The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yes. I thought you where arriving next week. No matter. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Jack looked at the teacher with a grin.

"Do it Paige! It'll be fun!" I tried ignoring Jack. He know's I can't stand people staring at me.

I looked at Mrs. Greyson and began shaking my head.

"Oh no - I couldn't." Jack frowned, but quickly perked up when he noticed the teacher pulling me forward.

"Non-since! The class would be delighted to meet you!" Jack leaned against his staff and laughed.

"Looks like you don't have a choice in the matter." He said with a grin.

I glared and sat down on a stool, where I could see all the other students. That's when I started feeling uneasy.

"Class, may I have your attention?" The teacher brought everyone's eye's to me, causing my heart to race.

When Jack noticed, he walked over and grabbed my hand, letting me know that it was okay. I don't know why, but when he was next to me, I didn't feel as scared. Whenever I couldn't think of what to say, I looked at Jack, who knew exactly what to say. Soon after, I managed to talk to the class without even stuttering! Well, not too much any way... And to make things better, Jack froze Milo's butt to the chair, which was more than hilarious!

* * *

Wow, thank you so much **Red Anne Vane,** I loved the idea and had to use it! You where a bunch of help! Thanks! :D


	7. Realization

Once school was over, Jack and I raced to the park, laughing and giggling. The second I was ahead of him, he pounced and pinned me down. I laid on my back as he sat on my stomach, nibbling on my ear. I started to giggle playfully, trying to get away.

"Stop Jack, it's cold!" That only made him more interested.

With a grin, Jack scooped me up and started carrying me bridle style, flying in the air and spinning around. I closed my eyes and started laughing even harder. When he stopped I turned my head to see those perfect blue eyes that I loved so much. He looked at me and smiled lightly. His blue eyes narrowed as he leaned towards me, his lips near mine. I closed my eyes, breathing silently and waiting for his kiss. I don't know why, but I found myself wanting nothing more than a kiss. I wanted it more than anything. At first it was just a peck, but soon it became so much more.

- X -

Mean while

BunnyMund, North, and Tooth where hiding behind a bush, watching Jack as he kissed this girl they didn't even know. North's jaw dropped in shock as Tooth's eye's widened.

"You weren't bloody kidden'!" Bunny leaned closer, trying to get a better look at the girl. "How on Earth did Jack score a girl like that?!" He asked, rather surprised. "I wonder what's wrong with her..."

"Nothings wrong with her, Bunny. She's just-"

"Human?" Bunny looked at North, who frowned and nodded.

Tooth looked at the two playing in the snow. They seamed so happy, so innocent.

"We need to do something, North! Jack's falling in love with a human!" Tooth sounded worried.

"Come. We will discus this later, with Jack." The guardians soon disappeared into BunnyMunds rabbit whole.

Tooth wanted Jack to be happy, but he couldn't find it with a human. It made her sad. Even she once loved a human... But that was long time ago.

When Jack was done walking me home, he was flying to the North Poll, creating shouts of victory. He flew past elves, who dropped their cookies, and yeti's, who tried not to lose focus from their work. Jack flew strait to North, who was sitting in what he liked to call, the living room. But he wasn't alone. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy where their as well.

"Jack, your here!" Tooth flew up to the young guardian and began hugging him tightly.

She felt sad and worried, but Jack had no idea why.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at everyone suspiciously.

"We need to talk." Bunny said, rather seriously.

"About what?" Jack stepped back, looking at Bunny with a raised brow.

"About Paige." North spoke up, and just like Bunny, he was serious. "We need to know exactly what you feel for this girl Jack. What does she mean to you?"

Jack looked around, confused and started at the sudden interrogation, but none the less, he answered truthfully.

"She means allot to me, North. I would give anything for her." North looked at Jack and saw how serious he became.

"That's what I feared." He whispered, sitting back down.

"I don't understand. What's the big deal?" He asked, rather confused.

"Your a spirit Jack, and your falling in love with human." Tooth seamed to be the only one who was worried.

"Think about it, mate. In a few years, she'll be older than you. You'll just be kid in her eyes, then she'll grow older until-" Bunny took a cookie and made it crumble.

That's when Jack realized what they where talking about. One day, she would have to leave him, permanently, and there's nothing he could do about it. The thought never even crossed his mind, until now.

"Do you see, now? You can't stay with her Jack, unless you want to wind up with a broken heart." Bunny was being harsh, but truthful.

The very thought of leaving Paige was more than he could handle, so with his staff, he slammed it onto the ground, causing it to freeze.

"No!" He snapped, glaring at each of the guardians in turn. "I won't leave her!" He snapped, causing the guardians to back away slowly. "She's the only one who makes me feel like I'm not invisible! When I'm around her, I feel alive! So I'm not going to leave her! Not now, not ever!" And with that, Jack was gone, flying threw the window and as far away from the North Poll as possible.

"Jack, wait!" Tooth tried to chase after him, but Bunny stopped her before she could.

"Let him go, mate. He needs the space." Tooth looked at Bunny with tear filled eyes.

"But Jack, he-"

"Needs time to think." Bunny released the fairy's arm. He didn't show it, but he was worried too.

Jack flew threw the clouds, his hair blown back and his eyes angry. He wasn't about to let her go. So that's when he made a promise that he would find a way.

* * *

Sorry for the extra short chapter, but I have to run! Church calls!


	8. Desire

Paige will **not** be turning into a guardian. I know it would be the easies way, but I have another plan.

* * *

Jack flew back to Burgess and landed on Paige's roof. He sat down and started thinking about what had just happened. Everyone seamed to think that they wouldn't make it, but Jack knew better. He's been alone for three hundred years, surly destiny wouldn't take Paige away from him, not after all he did. Jack flew down to Paige's window and watched her sleep. Her arms where wrapped around a small teddy bear and her knees where pulled up to her chest. He didn't know what was cuter, the fact that she still slept with a teddy bear or the fact that she's dreaming about him. Both where satisfying. Jack flew threw the window and landed on his feet.

Her lips twisted into a smile as she hugged the bear tightly. "Jack..." She talked in her sleep.

Jack blinked and smiled, leaning in closer to her ear.

"Hello Paige." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you."

Her smile brightened. "I love you too." The sand above her head started to form bigger hearts that floated with smaller ones, making him laugh.

It made him happy to know how she truly felt. That's when he had the most ingenues idea. He loved Paige and wanted her to know it. He also wanted to forget about the meeting he just had the others Guardians, and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

**Paige**

That morning I woke up with Jack in my room, smiling lightly.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He said with a grin.

"Good morning, Jack." I greeted happily.

I did't care that he was in my room. It actually made me feel happy that he was here. I looked to the side and noticed that cloth's where lying on my bed, picked out and ready to be worn. I felt like Jack's barbie doll. It was a red dress and heels. I laughed and saw Jack's pleading blue eyes.

"Not in a million years." Jack frowned and looked down, then looked back up with two puppy dog eyes. I laughed and began shaking my head. "Those cute little eyes won't get me in that dress, Jack."

Jack looked away and frowned. If Jack wanted me in that dress, he would have to try a whole lot harder. That's when he decided to try a higher tactic. Jack smiled and sat down on my bed. He touched my face with his freezing cold fingers while using the other hand to brush threw my hair. It felt amazing.

"Please?" He asked, leaning in close.

I didn't realize what he was doing until I felt his cold lips where near my own, kissing the edge of my mouth. I sat their in silence, feeling stupid for freezing up. I had to say something.

"N-No." I managed to speak, but kicked myself for stuttering.

"Please, Paige? For me?" Jack could feel my skin getting warmer. His lips touched mine, but only for a second.

"Y-your not playing fair." I tried to sound angry, but couldn't. He smiled and leaned in closer.

"That's because I want something." He whispered in my ear, his chest close to mine. I could feel my heart pounding like a drum. "And when I wan't something, I'm gonna get it." I need a reason why I shouldn't where the dress.

"People will stare at me." Jack rolled his eyes and started breathing down my neck with his ice cold breath.

"That's only an excuse." He whispered, trailing his lips down my neck. It was cold and irresistible.

"S-stop." Jack's hand slid threw my hair and down to my waist.

"Only if you agree to where the dress." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

His very touch drove me crazy. If he kept this up, my heart would surly burst, but I didn't want to go to school whereing a dress.

"Just say yes, and I'll stop." He said, kissing closer and closer to my lips.

"N-No..." I was holding my ground, even though I wanted to say yes. At this, Jack's smile became slightly more aggressive.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said, pouncing on top of me and holding me down.

His lips met mine, causing my heart to stop all together. His eyes closed, but mine remained open in surprise. He pulled away and smiled, my cheek's a bright red. When he stopped I started blinking, realizing what had just happened. My heart was beating loud and fast and my head with spinning.

"More?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes.

A part of me wanted to say yes, but I feared that if he kept going, I would wind up redder than a tomato.

"No... I'll where the dress..." Jack smiled and pulled away. I sighed in relief as my cheeks cooled down.

"I knew you would cave." He said with a grin of victory. "I'm just too dang good." I sat up and took a deep breath. My heart was still beating wildly, even though I urged it to stop. "You should have seen your face!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and took the dress. Some times I can't help but feel that he's just too cocky. Once I was finished brushing my hair and getting dressed, I came back and saw Jack's smile widen.

"Wow... You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said with a polite curtsy. That's when I noticed the time. "Oh no! I'm late for school!" I turned, ready to run out the door, but Jack stopped me before I could. His hand wrapped around mine, forcing me to stop. I looked back and saw his face.

"Snow day." He said with a mischievous grin.

I blinked, slightly confused. "Then- why do I have to where the dress?" I asked, causing him to smile.

"Oh - that's for me." He said, grabbing my waist and pulling me forward.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away with a smile. "I don't think so."


	9. Heart of Ice

Jack took my hand and began leading me down stares, forcing me to close my eyes. My parent's left for work hours ago, so I wasn't worried about them seeing me. If they did, they would be very confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to trip. "And why do I have to where this dress?" I added, feeling slightly confused about the whole thing.

"You'll see." I could only imagine the grin on his face. "Alright, we're here. Open your eyes." Slowly, my eyes opened, and I was met with candles, a warm fire place, and a beautiful breakfast on the coffee table.

I was speechless. He led me to the living room and fixed everything. It was beautiful.

"Jack - this is amazing." I could barely find the words.

"Just wait. You haven't seen nothing yet." He grabbed my hand and led me to the coffee table.

Eggs, Toast, Bacon, waffles, and Apple juice! My favorite! Mother probably made it for me and left it on the table, just to have Jack snatch them away. The thought alone was hilarious.

Jack looked at the waffles and tilted his head. "These pancakes look weird." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Their not pancakes, Jack. Their waffles. Try it, it's good." Jack looked at me and back to the waffles.

He poked it with his fork and finally tried it. His eyes widened the second it entered his mouth. He swallowed and looked back down at his plate.

"This. Is. Amazing." I giggled and began eating a waffle of my own.

I knew he would like it, I just didn't realize how much he would like it. He scarfed it down in only a few bites. Do spirits even need to eat?

"Your Mom's an amazing cook!" He said as I laughed.

"Actually, she made those in the toaster." Jack looked at me and to the toast, slightly confused.

"I don't get it." Aw, how cute. He doesn't even know what a toaster is.

"Hey Jack. Can I ask you something?" Jack looked at me and nodded,

"Sure. Shoot away." He said, taking a bite of the toast.

"How old are you?" I asked as he stopped with a grin.

"Old." Well that doesn't help...

"How old?" I asked, more specific this time. He laughed and finally admitted his age.

"Three hundred and seventy two." I blinked, slightly surprised that he was that old.

When we where done eating, Jack took my hand into his. He placed his palm just above mine, creating a bright blue light. When he pulled away, there was a heart made of ice sitting in the palm of my hand. It was beautiful.

"Oh my-" It was smooth and cold, but somehow, it wasn't melting. How did he do that?

"Do you like it?" I looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course. I've never seen something so beautiful." Jack smiled when he saw my eyes staring at it. "Thank you."

I traced my finger along the ice cold surface. How did it stay without melting? It was full of wonder and mystery. I loved it.

When we where done, we cuddled on the touch. He brushed his finger's along my arm, causing me to shiver. He smiled and pulled me close. I could hear his heart beating. I wonder, does it need to beat? Or is it just there? Within minutes, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. His heart was my lullaby.


	10. Kangaroo

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping wildly in my ear. I shot up and looked around. I was back in my room. The last thing I remembered was talking with Jack. I must have fallen asleep. I looked at the alarm clock and smiled. I was only asleep for an hour. Jack must have set the alarm, using the manual I kept under it. I got up and took off the red dress, replacing it with white skinny jeans and a blue tank top. When finished, I heard knocking at the door. I turned around and saw Jack leaning against the frame.

"Sleep well?" He asked with a grin.

I smiled, walking up to Jack and kissing his cheek.

"Like a baby." I said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the window.

He pulled back the curtains, and there, written in the snow, was I Love You. I looked at Jack and smiled. He was being so romantic. He pulled me close and kissed my cheek, his cold lips against my warm skin. It made me realize how different we really are. I guess opposites do attract.

- X -

Soon after, I found myself standing outside, watching Jack as he flew around, creating snow and wind. I closed my eyes, feeling the cold substance melt into my skin and land in my hair. I don't know why, but I felt happy, _really_ happy. I was born and raised in Texas, where everything warm and hot, but for some reason, when in the snow, I felt alive. When I re-opened my eyes, Jack was standing in front of me, his eye's meeting mine. I froze, standing still and silent. His eyes where so amazing. Like diamonds in the sky. They where deep blue, like the ocean or a maze. I could get lost...

"Your dazing." He mused as I blinked away from his eyes.

"Sorry, you just - hypnotized me." He tilted his head and silently urged me to explain. "Your eyes - their beautiful - I just get lost. You hypnotize me." I trailed off, trying to focus, but when he looked at me, I couldn't seam to do anything.

"My eye's _hypnotize_ you..?" Jack stopped, as if in thought. "In that case..." He looked me in the eyes, rather mischievous. "Kiss me." He grinned.

I was slightly surprised by this sudden request. All though we kissed before, he seamed to be the one who kissed me. I blinked my eyes, trying to think of what to do. I looked back and melted under his gaze. My heart was acting strange again, causing it to beat fast and uncontrollably. Why did he do this to me? It isn't fair. I leaned in close, my lips meeting his. It was then that I felt something strange. Some kind of - spark. I quickly pulled away and saw his smile. He was very entertained.

"Did I - do it wrong?" I asked as he laughed.

"Quite the opposite." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his arms.

He was cold, but it helped me relax. Soon after, his lips met mine. It was perfect and seamed to never end, until-

"Ahum!" I jumped and turned around. There, standing before me, was a kangaroo! "Geez, mate. Come back for air!"

"Oh my God... Is that - a talking Kangaroo?" Jack looked at me and started laughing hysterically.

The Kangaroo's eyes widened then narrowed in anger. He leaned down with a glare, his eyes viciously meeting mine. I fell back and landed in the snow.

"I'm a Bunny, mate." I swallowed hard, nodding my head and trying not scream.

"O-okay. M-my mistake." The Bunny noticed my stutter and backed away. "I',m The Easter Bunny."

The Easter Bunny's a kangaroo? I stood up and hid behind Jack, who was still giggling uncontrollably. He might be the Easter Bunny, but he kinda scares the crap out of me...

"We need to talk." Jack stopped laughing and looked at Bunny rather seriously.

"The last time we _talked_, things didn't go very well and I _wasn't_ happy." I shrieked down and hid myself the best I could.

Were they about to fight? Their faces became close and their eye's deadly.

"This is different." His gaze then turned to me. "North wants to meet the girl - tonight." I gulped.

Suddenly, meeting Santa didn't seam like such a good idea.

"We're not interested." Jack spat, gripping his staff.

Bunny stepped back and sighed. "Alright, alright. We messed up, and we're sorry. Either way, North want's to meet the girl." Jack crossed his arms in thought. "He just wants to get to know her. Is that so wrong?" Jack looked up and frowned.

"Fine. We'll be their." I looked at Jack with wide brown eyes. Is he crazy! If the Easter Bunny's this scary, then what the Heck is Santa like? I don't know if I should be afraid or honored. "What time?"

"Six to eight." Jack nodded and turned around, his hand grabbing mine.

I then felt him dragging me inside the house. It wasn't until we where alone that I realized how pale I was.

"Are you okay? You look - scared." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just... The Easter Bunny is kind of scary!" Jack laughed and began shaking his head.

"Bunnymund?! Nah, he's just big. Once you get to know him, he's really nice!" I tilted my head.

"But you two looked like you where about to kill each other." I explained, rather confused.

Jack began to think. "Well... It's complicated."

"Complicated? Jack, you looked like you where gonna freeze his tail off." Jack laughed. I always say things that make him laugh, but I'm not even funny.

- X -

That night, Jack started going threw my cloths. Shoes, shoes, more shoes...

"Uh, Paige. Why do you have so many shoes?" He asked, looking at each one in turn.

"Oh, my brothers a pilot. He travels the world and brings me shoes from wherever he visits." Jack handed me the blue snow boots and continued looking threw my cloths. He really seams to like blue...

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother?" He asked, looking threw my shirts.

"I don't really know. I guess it never crossed my mind. He only visits once every few months."

Jack pulled out a black tank top, a blue jacket, and black skinny jeans. "Here, put these on." He turned around and waited for me to finish.

I didn't mind him picking out my cloths. He seamed to like it, and so do I.

"Done." Jack turned around and smiled.

"Perfect." He said, looking me up and down. "It's almost six, are you nervous?" He asked, sitting on the bed and playing with my hair.

"A little... I've never been so nervous... Maybe we shouldn't go." Jack stopped and looked at me, surprised that I even said it.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to meet my family?" He asked, sounding rather sad.

"Of course I do! It's just... What if they don't like me..." Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't be silly! Their going to love you! And besides, what's not to like?" It wasn't really a question, but I answered it any way.

"There's allot of things, really. Things like being way to shy, stuttering and falling over my own two feet." Jack laughed and pulled me close.

"Paige, those are the things that make you special. It's who you are, and I love that about you!" I looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course! What's cuter than fumbling around?" I laughed and realized how stupid I was.

Of course they would like me! And if they didn't, who cares! Jack would still love me for me, no matter what they think.


	11. Family

Jack took my hand and led me down stairs, forcing me to close my eyes.

"Okay Paige, listen carefully. Your about to see something very strange, but I don't want you to freak out, okay."

I nodded and I opened my eyes. I could see two shadows from behind me. I turned around and froze. Oh my God... Don't freak out - Don't freak out - Don't freak out

"J-Jack... W-what are those?" I asked, staring at two harry creatures that where rather tall.

Jack took my hand and smiled.

"Their yeti's. They help Santa." Jack looked looked at me, kind of sympathetically. "Um - Paige, your kind of pail, are you okay?" I bit my lip and began nodding my head.

"O-Of c-course. W-why wouldn't I b-be?" He laughed at my terrible lie.

Dang that stutter... One of the yeti's looked down at me, hair covering his eyes. How does he see? Suddenly, before I could react, I was being lifted up from the ground and placed in a bag.

"Uh... J-Jack."

"It's okay. Just go with it." The yetti's picked him up and placed him beside me.

He smiled and waved. I waved back, but not as giddily. The bag was really big and could probably fit another person. I then felt like we where flying, or being thrown a very long distance. Soon after, we landed on the floor, bumping into each other and becoming very close.

Jack crawled out the bag and offered me a hand. I shook my head, not wanting to leave the bag. He rolled his eyes and came closer. I took a deep breath, taking his hand and exiting the bag, and what I saw was just -

"Wow..." I breathed, looking at my surrounding.

"That's exactly what I said." He mused.

"Paige, this is North." I looked up and saw a man who was taller than me, but still rather short. He had a white beard and the moment he spoke, I could tell he was Russian.

"Hello, friend! Welcome to the North Pole!" He was really happy to see me, and unlike the Eater Bunny, he wasn't very scary.

"Oh - hello." I waved shyly, just to have him lift me from the ground and hug me viciously.

I then heard laughter. I searched for the source of this laughter and saw it was Jack.

"Alright big guy, let her down. Your freaking her out." North scoffed and put me down.

Jack grabbed my hand and led me to a small man that glittered like gold. He smiled and waved. "Paige, this is Sandy, he's the sand man."

"Hi there." I bent down so I could see him better.

His smile was so warming, kind of like the sun. Sand began to appear above his head, creating images. I guess he's mute... It went by very fast. I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Umm..."

"Moving on." Jack then pulled me to the most beautiful being I have ever seen.

"The tooth fairy." I automatically knew who she was, which caused a great smile to appear on her face. "I can't believe it! I use to stay up trying to catch you!" Tooth laughed.

"I remember that!" I blinked, surprised that she knew who_ I_ was. "You almost caught one of my fairy's." I then noticed three smaller tooth fairy's.

"Oh my-" One of the fairies flew to me and started rubbing it's head against my cheek.

"Baby, don't do that. Sorry, they likes people." I took the small fairy in my hand and began to pet it with my thumb. She seamed to like it.

Soon after I was met with the Easter Bunny. He smiled and waved. I gulped.

"So - your the Easter Bunny." He nodded and handed me an egg.

I looked at it and smiled. It was beautiful! Tree, the sky, the sun, a river. It was art! I looked up at his bright green eyes.

"This amazing! Did you pain it your self?" He laughed and began nodding his head.

"Of course! I'm the bloody Easter Bunny, who else would do it?" I laughed, suddenly realizing how nice he really is.

I then began to hear a strange noise - like bells. I looked down, and there, at my feet, where three elves! I bent down and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, their so cute!" Everyone looked at me, especially the elves, who where blushing and giggling happily.

I picked one up and gave it a hug. When I put it down it started wobbling around, his cheeks redder than mine ever where. He was like a fire truck. Jack rolled his eyes, walking bye and freezing the poor elf. I looked up and glared.

"What?" I stood and pointed to the elf. "He'll be fine." I looked at the poor elf and walked away, facing Jack's friends, or rather, family.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled happily, unaware of all the elves staring at me with hearts in their eyes.

Jack looked back and shot them a glare. They smiled nervously and backed away, keeping their distance.

"The pleasure's all ours." North smiled with his cheeky grin.

"Hey, I gotta question for ya." I looked at bunny, who was now standing in front of me. "How on Earth did a sweet girl like you end up with a trouble maker like frost bite, here?"

"I agree!" North butted in. "Jacks on the top of my naughty list, and then there's you, one of the nicest girls I've ever met." I giggled and saw Jack smiling, as if proud of the fact that he was on the naughty list.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for snow cones." Jack looked at me and glared, causing Bunny to laugh hysterically.

"Snow Cone! That's bloody brilliant!"

- X -

North led us threw the toy factory. I was slightly confused to see the yeti's making the toy's instead of the elves, who where just messing around.

"I thought the elves made the toys." North laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, we only let them believe they make the toys." I laughed as Jack walked behind me, freezing any elves that looked at me. A few drooled and others just had hearts in their.

"Why where they staring at me?" I asked as Jack put his hand around my waist, as if trying to make a point.

North glanced back and giggled. "Aw, ain't that precious!" I looked at North and blushed pink, which caused Jack to smile.

"She is, isn't she?" Jack tightened his grip around my waist, causing my cheeks to turn even pinker. "Aw, look North, she's blushing." He cooed, pinching my cheek and causing me to wince.

"Jack - your embarrassing me." I whined as he smiled, leaning in and kissing my neck - in front of North!

My cheeks turned red and my heart was pounding nervously. Jack know's no to put me on the spot like that. This must be revenge for calling him a Snow Cone in front of Bunny. I then heard giggling. I turned around and saw the rest of his friends watching in amusement.

"J-Jack. Your friends are watching..." He grinned and pulled away.

"I know." Soon the elves began to giggle with his friends. "You should know not to call me a snow cone."

Bunny hopped up and pulled him away, giving me a breath relief. Thank God for the Easter Bunny...

"Give the poor girl a break, she's as red as a tomato." Jack smiled and stepped back, hands behind his head.

"She started it."

* * *

**I hope you guy's like this chapter! PLEASE COMMENT and if you want me to write see something ****you really want to see happening to Jack and Paige, just ask and I _might_ add it to the story!**


	12. Snow to Spring

**Sky of Flames, **You are a genius! I'm going to make it happen! Not now - but soon! Thank you so much for the help!

* * *

**Paige's P.O.V**

Jack and I walked down the hall, hand in hand. We just finished touring the toy factory, and now North was taking us to the dining room. The second we walked through the door, every one stopped. It was full of food! Half of the table was supper and the other half was desert. It was a full out banquet! Jack and I sat side by side, watching as everyone began to feast upon the delicious food. I found it rather funny how North ate desert first and supper last.

"So? What do you think of North Pole!" North asked, looking at me happily. He already knew the answer.

"It's amazing! I never thought the North Pole could be this exiting!" North laughed and began to pat my head.

"Of course it is! I run this place, don't I!" on the last pat he decided to ruffle my hair, causing it to scatter.

Jack looked at me, his eyes staring at my hair. It probably looks weird since North ruffled it, but I didn't mind. I took it as an act of kindness, that he might actually liked me. I then felt something touching my leg. I looked down, and there, under table, was an elf. He blushed and handed me a heart shaped cookie. I laughed and took it happily. It was so cute, but Jack didn't seam to like it.

"Than you." I said to the elf, who's eye's widened in happiness. He then giggled and ran away.

Once he was gone, Jack stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'll be right back." He announced, leaving the table.

Once he left the room, I heard the elf shriek and soon after, Jack was back. I hope he didn't freeze the elf just for giving me a cookie... Who am I kidding, of course he froze the poor thing! But why? Jack looked at me and smiled.

"So how do you like the pie?"

* * *

**Me: Geez Jack, chill**  
**Jack: I invented Chill!  
Me: Wrong Movie, Snow Cone  
**

* * *

- X -

Supper ended faster than I thought it would. Everyone was so nice to me, especially North, who kept talking about how nice I am compared to Jack. It was rather funny.

"Aright, I hope you had fun here at the North Pole, but now it's time to move on. Bunny." He looked at Bunny with a rather large grin.

"Paige, would you like to come to Easter Island?" Bunny asked, his green eye's meeting mine, which where wide in excitement.

"Easter Island?! Are you kidding me! Of course I want to go!" I jumped up and hugged bunny, whose eye's widened in surprise.

He looked at Jack and smirked, who was ready to kill him, just for the hug. I pulled away and looked at Jack, who was glaring at the rabbit with all his might, as if to make him explode. This only made Bunny laugh.

"Come on Frost Bite, don't tell me your jealous over a hug." He mused.

Jack rolled his and grabbed my waist, pulling me close. "Why would I be jealous? All you get is a hug." I poked Jacks cheek and drew his attention to me.

"Um - your hand's on my-" Jack froze and looked down, his hand on my butt. His eye's widened as he pulled away, nearly falling backwards, causing laughter to fill the room.

I looked at Jack and tilted my head. Is that - blush? I smiled, actually exited to see that he too - Jack Frost - blushes! It was so cute! Jack Straitened his posture and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh - s-sorry." My smile increased. A stutter! I've never felt so happy! I've always blushed and stuttered, to see him do it was rare!

I ran up to Jack and wrapped my arms around his body. He looked down, surprised by the sudden hug. I stepped back and swung my hands behind my back, smiling happily.

"This is the best day ever!" Jack's eye's widened.

"Because I grabbed your butt?" Everyone started laughing.

"No, because you blushed _and_ you stuttered!" He tilted his head and blinked in confusion.

"I don't get it..." I giggled, taking his hand into mine.

"That's okay Jack, just know that I'm _very_ happy!" I truly am. It make's me feel happy to know that I'm not the only one who freaks out.

"Alright mates - not that I'm bored with your love talk - but let's get this show on the road!" Bunny tapped his foot with a grin.

Before I could react, I was falling. The only one who seamed to enjoy this was Jack. I closed my eye's and started screaming. I then felt some one catch me. When I re-opened my eyes I could see Jack holding me in his arms. We weren't falling any more.

"Your so cute when you scream." He commented, rubbing his nose to mine.

I smiled, knowing that this was my Jack, who would no longer blush or stutter. Dang those one time things. Oh well, it was cute while it lasted. I then noticed that we where in a place of spring. It was absolutely beautiful! Jack put me down and let me take in the scenery. It was beautiful! One second we're in the North Poll then Bam! We're in Easter Island! I then noticed a heard of small animals walking bye - no, they weren't animals, they where eggs! Egg's with legs! walking eggs!

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed, picking one up. "Jack, look at this! They have legs! Aw, their so cute!" Jack smiled at my exited race talk.

"Yeah - they are kind of cute." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck and joining me on the ground, playing with the eggs. "Here, hold this." I took Jack's staff and held it in my lap, watching him play.

Everyone stared at me, as if in shock. They looked at each other and began whispering among themselves.

Bunny - Bloody...

Tooth - "Did he just-"

North - "I think he did!"

Sandy - ? ! ?

He never let that staff out of his sight, let alone let someone hold it. Even Bunny tried holding his staff, just have Jack freeze his ears together. But that was a long time ago... Easter Sunday, wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm here to say that I am REALLY SORRY! I truly am! Now why am I sorry? Because! My last two chapters sucked! I promise to try really hard on the rest of my chapters! So once again, I'm REALLY SORRY!**


	13. Spring Teeth

Jack and I sat on the back of a giant Easter Statue that seamed to walk. It was amazing. How was it even possible? I smiled and pushed away the very thought. Who cares how it works! I'm in Easter Island! Jack and I where hiding from Sandy, who was _it _in this game of hide and seek. Jack and I jumped off the statue and to a river of strange blue paint. All the white eggs where walking into the river and coming out blue.

"Why are they doing that?" I asked, poking one of the eggs and having it fall over, watching it kick it's legs in desperation to get back up.

"To prepare for Easter. Although it's far away, Bunny prepares everyday!" I looked at Jack and smiled at his clever rhyme.

We then noticed that Sandy was in the sky, searching for all the hiders. Jack and I ran behind a tree and ducked, just in time. Sandy was looking where we where standing only seconds ago. We then saw him reach out with a strand of sand, grabbing tooth and pulling her into the sky. She was obviously laughing and having a good time with this game. Jack picked me up and flew us back to Bunny's base, where we would meet the others.

"I can't believe you found me!" Tooth chimed. "I was hiding so well! How on Earth did you find me?"

Sandy smiled and shrugged. I looked at this and saw the happiness in her eyes. They where more like a family than friends.

"Alright Paige, are you ready to join me at the castle?" She asked with a grin.

I looked up and blinked my eyes.

"Castle?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Of course! Where else would I keep all the teeth that we collect?" I smiled at the very thought of being in a castle.

"Tooth, I would love to." She flapped her wings and flew into the air, clapping her hands and giggling.

"Then lets go!" Tooth flew around us, creating a sparkling dust that fell onto our bodies.

Before I could even blink, we where standing in a beautiful castle with little fairies flying around the room. It was amazing! Their where hundreds of fairies bringing in teeth from all around the world! I wonder if she has mine?

"I even have yours!" Well, that answers that. "Would you like to seem?"

"Would I!" A little fairy brought down a box with my face on it. I could see my teeth, they where so small!

"Look Paige, you brushed so well!" Obviously, Tooth like's teeth. It's kind of cute. Most people have coffee that makes them happy, Tooth has teeth.

I then noticed a little blue fairy, different from the green ones. She was flying really fast and was bumping into the other fairies, making them drop their teeth. Everyone watched as the little fairy flew up to Tooth, hugging her happily.

"Leda, what are you doing? Your causing the other fairy's to drop their teeth." The small fairy, Leda, flew back and looked at the mess she made.

She looked at tooth with sad little eyes and perched her apology. She then noticed that Tooth didn't come home alone. Leda flew up to my face, trying to figure out who I was and what I was doing here.

"Oh, Hello." I waved at the little fairy who decided to stand on my nose. She looked me in one of my eyes, tilting her head.

"Cherp?" I blinked, kind of confused as to what she was saying.

"She wants to know your name." Tooth said.

I smiled and tooth the little fairy into my hand.

"My names Paige." The little fairy smiled and hugged my thumb.

"Cherp!"

"She say's it's nice to meet a human for the first time - and you have soft hands." I giggled as the fairy flew away, waving goodbye.

"Good bye." I waved back to Leda, who was back to bumping into the other fairies.

"Sorry about Leda. She's not like the other fairy's." Tooth apologized for Leda.

"Why are you apologizing? Leda was really nice and cute, she reminds me of a butterfly." Tooth smiled and looked back at the other fairies, who where fixing Leda's mess.

Soon after, it was time to leave. North took us back to the North Poll, where I left my Jacket. The elves where crying and Jack was keeping them away from me. I'm not sure why, but he didn't want them near me. After a long effort, one of the elves managed to get near me.

"Oh no ya don't!" Jack froze the poor elf in place, hearts in it's eyes.

I was so busy saying good bye that I didn't even notice. Jack walked up to me and grabbed my hand, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Ready?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded and let the yeti's put me in the bag, and in no time, we where home. The yeti took the bag and left threw the portal, waving goodbye and leaving us in the snow.

I yawned the second he was gone. Once Jack saw this he smiled and started carrying me inside.

"You humans are so easily worn out." He said with a grin.

I was too tired to talk back, so I decided to let it pass. My eye's started to close, realizing that I was falling asleep. I was so tired that I didn't care, I just fell asleep. Jack Walked me up the stares and placed me in the bed. He smiled once he saw me dreaming about Tooth's castle. He didn't want to wake me up, so he quickly left threw the window, flying threw the air and away from the house.


	14. Siren

Night has finally fallen and Pitch has awakened from his imprisonment. It's been nearly eighty years since the Guardians forced him back into the darkness, and he's itching with revenge. He should have won that fight, and he would have too, if it weren't for that boy - Jack Frost. The very thought oh him made Pitch curl his hands into fists. He'll get his revenge, one way - or another.

"Lost in thought?" A voice chimed from behind.

Pitch smiled and turned to face his new found ally, the reason that he was able to awaken from the darkness.

"You could say that." He grinned to the woman appearing from black fog.

She was very attractive, standing five foot eight and whereing a long blue dress that disappeared into fog at her feet. If she where in the presence of any mortal man, they would be thinking of the most impure thoughts. She walked up to Pitch, standing behind his body and running her hand across his chest.

"I can feel your anger, Pitch. What bothers you?" She asked in a rather alluring voice.

He took her hand and stepped away, easily ignoring her lustful temptation.

"I thank you for the wake up call, but I don't fall for such sin." He snapped, walking away from her grasp.

"Oh, but you do. Even now." She mused, running her hand threw her long black hair. "I am Siren, the Goddess of Sin, and you are drowning it. I can since your anger, your pride, and your greed from a thousand miles away."

"That doesn't explain why you helped me." Pitch leaned against the wall and to the charming women before him.

"I had to see what man possessed such anger." She strolled forward, her green eyes meeting his. "And I have to say, I'm _very_ impressed." Siren purred, touching his face with the palm of her hand.

"Well, you are the daughter of Hattie's, to be drawn to such power is no surprise." Siren stepped away and frowned at the mention of her fathers name.

"Hattie's - oh how I hate that man. The way kept me locked away so he could rule the Land of the Dead. It should be I who rules the Under World, not that old fool." Pitch smiled at the anger in her voice, his eyes brightening with the most ingenious idea.

If she helped him defeat the Guardians, then he would help her destroy Hattie's.

"So - do we have a deal?" He urged, reaching out his hand.

Ming looked up and smiled, her green eye's flashing with excitement.

"You should know, Pitch, once you make a deal with the devil, there's no turning back." She warned, making sure that he understood. "In that case - " She grinned, shaking his hand. "We have a deal."

- X -

Jack flew threw the air with the wind blowing at his face, his eye's scanning the sky. It was a perfect night. The moon was big and bright, the star's where shining, the snow was falling, and the light's to signal the guardians where flowing across the sky. It was beautiful. Wait a minute - the lights! Jack flew to the North Poll as fast as he could, hurrying threw threw the snow and wind. The window burst open, snow and and wind clashing forward as Jack entered the room. His eye's met with the Guardians, who where staring at the globe. His eye's fallowed their gaze, his jaw dropping.

"What is this?" He asked, staring at the globe that was being encased in a layer of black fog.

"Siren." Was all that was said. Jack looked at North and tilted his head, unsure of who he was talking about. "Siren's the Goddess of Sin and the daughter of Hattie's. For years she's tried to over power him, but each time she failed. She thinks that her father is too soft, that she should rule the Under World Instead, but her father wouldn't allow it, so locked her away for six hundred years, and today, she has finally escaped."

Jack reached out his hand and let the fog run threw his fingers. "So what is she doing here? Shouldn't she be in the Under World, trying to over throw her father?"

Jack looked up at North, who was trying pushing away the fog that blocked his view of the world.

"She's too smart to rush into battle alone. She needs a partner, some one she can easily manipulate. Some one whose drowning in sin." Jack's eye's widened in realization.

"She's released him - she's released Pitch Black."Jack looked at Tooth was flying around nervously.

"How could this be? It's only been seventy two years, isn't it too early for him to return?" She panicked, pacing back and forth.

Bunny grabbed her arm and pulled her down, his eyes meeting hers. "It's okay Tooth, we've defeated him before and we'll do it again."

"But this time he has Siren - the Goddess of Sin! We barely defeated Pitch the first time, when he was on his own. How do expect us to win now?!" Bunny stepped away and grinned.

"Because their evil, and evil never wins."

- X -

Pitch stared down at Burgess, his lips twisting into a dark smile. Siren has given him information of a girl whose been talking with Jack for the last few days. Kidnapping her would be the perfect way to start his revenge.

_Her name is Paige. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. You can find her walking at the park, but be careful. Jack seams very attached._

Pitch smiled at the thought of kid napping Jacks little friend. Knowing that Jack is a guardian, Pitch has assumed that the girl is a child, so he set off to the park, searching for the girl.


	15. Pitch Black

I walked to the park with a smile on my face. It was a beautiful day, so I decided to take a walk in the snow filled park. I held a mug of coffee, it's warm substance tingling my lips as I sipped away. It felt nice to have this warmth flow threw my body and warm my fingertips. It was relaxing. I just wish Jack was here. I haven't seen him all day and I was craving his attention. He left last night and hasn't returned, I was starting to get worried. He was usually there when I woke up or there to walk me to school. Where could he be?

I closed my eyes, feeling a gust of cold wind blow threw my hair. I tried to think of something else besides Jack, but I couldn't. Every thought I had was about him. His smile, his laugh - It isn't fair! I have better things to do besides think of Jack Frost - Dang it! I feel like a love sick puppy... Why can't I stop? I would do anything to see him right now. _Anything_.

After walking around the park I realized that I wasn't alone. I heard screaming, then crying. I ran towards the noise, hoping it was something small, like a lost child, but I was wrong. As I came closer to the screams I found a little girl backed up against a tree, her little brown eyes filled with fear. Why was she so afraid?

I fallowed her gaze and saw a creature made of black sand, it's yellow eyes burning like fire. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't care. That's a child who needs help. I ran towards her, scooping her off the ground and running away. She clung to my shirt, crying and screaming for dear life. Where are her parents? I looked back and saw the creature turn into a man. He was fallowing us with black sand circling around him. How was that even possible?

For someone so small, this kid is heavy, especially for me. I wasn't athletic at all, so carrying her and running at the same time wasn't working out. My eye's darted around, trying to find a place to hide, but there was nothing, just slides and swings.

"Mommy!" The poor kid was terrified and wanted nothing more than her Mom.

"It's okay! Everything gonna be okay! We're gonna find your parents and -" Just as I was speaking I felt something grab my foot and force me to fall.

I protected the girl with my arms, trying my best not to crush her with my body as we fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting in the snow and looking her in the eyes.

She was in shock, poor thing. I then heard foot steps crunching in the snow. I flashed around to face the man. His skin was grey and his eye's where yellow. I started to wonder if he was even human.

"You should have never interfered." He growled in a low dark voice.

I hid the girl behind my back, deciding to protect her with my life. She was just an innocent child, I couldn't let her down.

"Don't come any closer!" I warned, glaring the best I could. He was still walking towards us. Crap... "I'm warning you! Back off!" I was trying to sound intimidating, but of course, I wasn't.

At first he was angry, but as he came closer his expression changed. He looked down at me, as if realizing something strange.

"Could it be?" He observed me carefully, walking around the snow. Moments past when he finally the one word that shocked me the most. spoke. "Paige?"

I blinked at the sudden fact that he knew my name. It was creepy.

"H-how do you kn-know my name?" I asked as the man began to grin, his yellow eyes wide with excitement.

"You? Your the one he's always with?" I could hear the laughter in his voice as he ran a hand threw his messy black hair. "This - this is just brilliant!" He mused, bending down and taking my chin into his hand. "Oh - and your cute! No wonder Jack comes here _every_day."

I felt my cheeks become warm as I smacked his hand away from my chin.

"Who are you? And how do you know Jack?!"

I was suddenly filled with anger, and I couldn't tell why. I was scared just a second ago...

He grabbed me by the arm and forced me to stand, giving the child a chance to runaway. At this point he didn't care. She was no longer his priority. I was - but why?

"My name is Pitch Black, and Jack is my most _HATED_ enemy." The joy in his voice was gone, leaving nothing but anger.

I took his hand, trying to pry it off my arm, but his grip only tightened. I winced in pain as his nails dug into my skin.

"Let me go!" I closed my eyes and slapped Pitch across the face, his head turning to the side.

Everything became deathly silent as I realized what had just happened. It was the craziest thing I've ever done and would probably never do again. It seamed like hours before some one moved. Pitch turned his head, his eye's no longer yellow - but red. I froze in fear when those eye's met mine.

"You shouldn't have done that." He reached out with his other hand, slowly bending my wrist upward.

Before I could realize what was happening, it was too late. I started to scream in pain as the bone cracked in his grip. It was sickening. He did his best to make the experience slow and painful, just for me. As it broke, he released my arm and watched as I fell to the ground, grasping my hand with the other. I tried not to cry, but it was impossible. Tears where falling from my cheeks, landing in the snow and melting it away. It hurt so much. I looked up and saw his twisted smile.

"Your a monster!" I was speaking threw my teeth, for if I where to open my mouth all the way, I would scream.

He shrugged, as if it weren't that big of a deal.

"You should have known better." He reached down and grabbed my broken hand, forcing me to stand. I let out a cry of pain as he pulled me into a hug, as if he cared. "There there." He whispered, petting my head like a dog. "That was only a punishment. Behave and I won't have to use such hurtful tactics."

My body began to shake as he ran his fingers threw my hair. I've never felt so afraid. My heart was racing and my breathing became ragged. Pitch covered my eyes with his hand, which some how, caused me to fall into a deep sleep.


	16. Pet

I've always loved the cold, but after today, I can't say I do. The freezing air caused my body to go numb, it's that bad. I moaned in discomfort.

"Oh, she's waking up!" I rolled my head at the sound of a woman's voice, one that I've never heard before.

_Wh-whats going on? Where am I?_

I then felt a pair of warm hands touching my face, making the cold fade away. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care. All I wanted was to be warm again. I touched her hand and slowly opened my eyes, accepting the warmth her fingers gave away.

"So, this is Paige." I could feel her thumb running across the bridge of my lips. "She's really special - I can tell. Oh, and look at those eyes!" She cooed, like I was the cutest thing in the world. I then noticed my head was seated in her lap.

"Where - Where am I?" I could barely speak, I needed water.

"Well, I can't really say." She pressed a finger to her lips and smiled. "It's a secret."

I blinked my eye's, still drowsy from the sleep. "Please tell me. I need to get home. My parent's are probably worried."

Her eye's brightened with joy as she laughed. "Your parents? Aw, that's so cute! Your like a child or a lost puppy. Oh - Can we keep her? Please!"

_Keep me?_ I blinked in confusion. _Was that a joke?_

"Only if you promise to take care of her." Wait - I know that voice. I looked behind her and saw Pitch, my heart suddenly running wild with fear.

I shot up, my head spinning from the sudden action.

"Wh-whats going on? Who are you?" She smiled with rosy red lips.

"My name's Siren, and don't worry - your safe here. More or less." She ran her hand threw my hair and smiled. "Your such a cute pet."

I blinked my eyes, confused by the sudden insult.

_Pet?_ I pulled away, forcing my self to stand. "S-stop that! I'm not your pet!"

She giggled. "Oh yes you are. You don't have a choice in the matter."

She stood up, reaching her hand towards my shoulder, but I stepped away.

"No! I'm not your pet! I'm no ones pet!" I growled, becoming rather angry.

"Is that so..." She frowned, looking away. "Well your no fun."

Pitch looked at me, then back to Siren. "If you want her to behave, you have to punish her."

I froze. The last time I angered Pitch, he broke my wrist. I grabbed my hand, remembering the noise it made when he snapped it in two. I looked at Siren, who was thinking it over.

"Well, I suppose it will have to do." She looked at me, her frown turning into a smile. "After all, if you want a pet, you have to train it."

Fog began to appear beneath my feat - black sand was crawling on the walls - and a dagger appeared in her hands, like magic. I looked down and saw my legs wobbling. I fell back, landing hard on the ground. I tried to get away, but my back bumped against the wall, letting me know that I had no where else to go.

"N-no! S-stay away!" I tried to sound brave, but I was too afraid.

She was coming closer and my heart was racing faster than ever before. I began to deep, fast breaths. I felt like I was hyperventilating. She noticed this and stopped.

"Aw. Poor thing - she's scared to death. Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

I closed my eye's, wanting nothing more than to disappear.  
Suddenly, I felt a stinging sensation in my hand. I screamed in pain as she twisted my broken wrist.

"Such innocent eyes." She cooed. "I wonder what it would take to destroy all that?" She grinned, placing the edge of the blade on my face. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Pitch grinned in amusement. She definitely knows how to put fear in ones heart.

Siren brought the blade to my hand and smiled. She carved a large snake like S onto my palm, making it slow and fluid. I refused to show her my pain, so I looked away. I then felt something strange. The second she pulled away I started screaming in pain. The large S was burning like fire and glowing like lava.

"Oh - I nearly forgot. This dagger is full of dark magic and will turn your wound into a tattoo. The pain you feel right now is normal. You will feel it everyday of your life and the pain will only increase." Siren grinned and stood up, the black dagger dripping with blood. "Now then, are you going to be a good girl?"

I look up and glared. "G-Go to Hell." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Your not making things easy for yourself. I'm the daughter of Hades, I can cause you more pain than your worth." Siren snapped her fingers and glared.

The fog jumped at my face, making it's way threw my mouth and down to my lungs. I fell to the ground and starting clawing at my throat.

_I can't - I can't breath! J-Jack!_

The fog started to expand within my lungs, like it was trying to kill me from the inside.

_J-Jack... P-Please... Help me Jack..._

This lasted for at least three minutes before I started coughing uncontrollably, watching as the black fog escaped my mouth in little puffs. She looked at me, almost sympathetically. "You brought that upon yourself, my dear. I tried being nice, but you just wouldn't let me."

I looked at her with tear filled eyes, still struggling to breath.

- X -

**At the North Poll**

Everyone was silent, staring at the globe and waiting for something to happen. BunnyMund and North where going over battle strategies, just in case they where ambushed. Sandy was outside, creating sand that stretched across the globe, and Tooth was looking at her teeth, leaving Jack _really_ bored.

"Oh Jack! Look at this one! It so small!" She cooed, looking at the teeth like they where the children themselves.

"Oh yeah - that's something..." He said, walking around and freezing elves.

It's been more than six hours and nothings happened. He tried to leave, but no one would let him. He was so bored. They knew that Pitch and Siren where up to something, but what?

"Oi, Frost Bite! There's something happening in Burgess! Gear up!" Jack's frown twisted in a smile once Bunny delivered the news.

It wasn't good news or bad news, he was just happy to have something to do.

"About time!" Jack flew threw the Workshop and made it to the sleigh, exited for the take off.

It was like a roller coaster! Paige would have loved it! North jumped into the sleigh and looked back at his fellow guardians.

"Buckle up!" Bunny rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the take off.

Soon he was closing his eye's as the wind pushed at his face.

"Woo hoo!" Jack stood on the edge of the sleigh, hands in the air. "Faster!" North laughed and gave the order, causing BunnyMund's stomach to turn.

"Everyone loves the sleigh..."

* * *

**Okay, it's not my best chapter... But I'm sick! Really sick! So please be gentle.**

**PS: Look me up on Deviant Art, I'm known as TheXBunny.**


	17. Like a dog

Being kidnapped is never a good thing, especially when your captors are insane. Siren, the Goddess of Sin, keeps treating me like a dog. Calling me pet and pretending like she loves me, it's really annoying. I was use to the stupid little nick name, but that doesn't mean I like. She act's sweet and innocent, when in reality, she's evil. Speaking of the devil...

"Hello Paige." I looked up from the ground, where I was trying to sleep and failing miserably. "How's my favorite pet?" She asked, as if she cared.

I looked down and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my body. "Tired." I said, shivering from the cold.

Siren frowned, looking sympathetic and sad, but I wasn't stupid. I knew it was only a mask.

"I'm sorry your unable to sleep. It's because of those nightmares Pitch stows upon you." Siren waved her hand and sat down on a bench she made appear from fog. "Maybe I can help by giving you a gift! And I think you'll like it."

I shook my head and began speaking in a raspy voice. "Thanks, but No." I'm too tired to move and they forget I'm human. I need water.

"It wasn't a question Paige. Come here." At this point she was treating me like a real dog instead of a human. It was embarrassing.

"Unless it's the key out of here, I don't want it." I curled into a ball, trying to find rest in this foggy cell.

"If you want to be that way-" She snapped her fingers, causing the tattoo on my hand to glow.

Whenever I was bad, the curse would spread through my being, causing unbearable pain. I started to scream as the stinging sensation flowed threw out my body, like a thousand electric pulses.

"I have something I want to give you. Now you can accept it peacefully or forcefully. It's your choice." I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

Saying that I had a choice was a lie, but I couldn't fret about that. I just wanted her to leave as soon as possible, so I stood up and made my way over to the bench.

"Good girl!" She cooed, taking my hand into hers. "Your becoming such an obedient pet!" I pulled away and glared.

"Why are you here?" I hissed.

"I'm here to visit my pet, and I come with gifts!" She reached behind her back and pulled out a black caller with a chain. "It's a necklace!"

I shot up and stepped away.

"No it's not! It's a dog collar!" I snapped, becoming rather furious. "You can't treat me like this, I'm a person!"

She laughed and grabbed my good hand.

"But Paige, your not a person any more - your my pet." She moved forward with the collar, but I just stepped away.

"No. I won't where it." I put my foot down, trying to show initiative. "I'm not your dog!"

Siren looked at me, as if she where disappointed.

"I see your still denying your roll as my pet. Very well." Siren turned around as fog jumped at my limbs, forcing them to the wall. "I hate being so mean, but how else will you learn?" She sat back down and stared at me, as if in thought. "Since your being such a bad girl, I have decided to take away your precious air." My eyes widened in protest, but before I could react, fog was shoving it's way threw my mouth. "Three minutes and I'll let you breath. Until then, think about your attitude."

I began to thrash against the wall, my heart racing from the lack of oxygen and my lungs burning like fire. Three minutes without air, it's torture. I tried screaming, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do but thrash around, trying to escape, which only made things worse.

Everything I did was only causing my energy to fade away faster than I thought was possible. It's been two minutes, each second slower than the last. It hurts too much. I don't think I can stand this punishment for another minute. I kept fading in and out, unable to control my blurry vision.

"Three... Two..." The fog started clawing it's way out of my throat, causing me to cough and cry. It wasn't pretty.

Even after the fog was gone, my lungs where stinging and burning. I could only imagine the color of my face. The fog released my limbs, forcing me to hit the cold cement floor. My head was spinning and my head was aching. I continued coughing as the collar was placed around my neck. I heard the snap and looked up at Siren, who was grinning with victory.

"Next time, I wont be so nice." I stood up and pulled at the collar, but it wouldn't budge. I needed the key.

"Please - I don't want to be treated like this... I miss my parents and I want to go home."

Siren smiled, taking me by the hand and pulling me into a hug. Although I hated her, I couldn't help but cry into her shoulder.

"Oh Paige, you are home." I bit my lip and pulled away.

"No! This could _never_ be my home." I moped, stepping away from the evil Goddess. "If you wont help me, then leave..." I turned away and went back the cold corner of the cell, trying to find a piece of mind.

"Very well. I do have somewhere to be. I'm going to visit your little boyfriend - Jack Frost." My brow twitched upon hearing his name.

"J-Jack..." She smiled and looked at me.

"Aw - don't look so sad." She twirled the keys to my collar in her hand, smiling happily. "He's just a boy, nothing special. Either way, I'll let him know your here." And with that, she was gone.


	18. J&S

Jack flew around the sleigh, jumping out and scaring Bunny with every chance he got. Bunny screamed and crawled away from the edge of the sleigh, his heart racing with fear.

"Jack, ya little wanker! I'll bloody kill ya!" Jack laughed at Bunny's sudden yelling.

"Aw, what's wrong Kangaroo? Scared of heights?" he mused, twirling his staff around with a childish grin.

"Not Funny, Frost Bite!" Bunny curled his paw into a first and waved it at Jack, who was still laughing.

"We're Here!" Tooth exclaimed, pointing down at Burgess.

It looked the same, but covered in fog. They jumped out of the sleigh and looked around the streets. They could hear strange hissing noises.

"Uh, guys." Everyone turned to face Jack, who was holding a batch garden snakes, at lest three of them.

Tooth screamed, looking down at the foggy streets. They where covered in snakes.

**A/N: The devil was first read as a snake, so that's why I put snakes in this chapter.**

"Don't worry Tooth. Garden snakes are harmless." North picked one up and grinned. "Aw - it's kinda cute!"

Tooth shuddered and flew away from the disgusting site.

"Cute - I don't think so... It's slimy and gross!" She stood on a street light, looking down and frowning at the site of the snakes.

"Well that wasn't very nice." A voice echoed down the street, a soft females voice.

"S-siren!" Tooth squeaked, flying down to her friends.

"It's nice to see you, Tooth. Miss me?" She asked with a cocky grin.

She was gorgeous, a model in the fog.

"Whoa, hold on - _that's_ Siren!" Jack looked at the beautiful woman, shocked that she's their newest threat.

"Don't let her beauty fool ya Mate. She's a vile demon that wants nothing more but to make children cry. To destroy the innocence of the world, to make it evil and full of sin." Bunny glared at Siren, who smiled happily.

"A world without innocence - it would be a dream come true! But keep calm my friends, that's not what I'm after. Not right now, any way. You see, I'm here to deliver a message, From Pitch. He's very angry that the five of you defeated him, but he's especially angry with Jack."

"What? Why me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"He thinks it's your fault that he failed. That if you never became a guardian he would have succeeded. Who knows, maybe he's right. But that's not the case. He want's revenge and he wants it now."

Bunny and North jumped in front of Jack, ready to fight.

"You ain't taken him, mate!" Bunny growled, boomerang in hand.

"Oh, I'm not after Jack. I'm just here to deliver the message." She urged with a step away from the rabbit.

"Message sent - now leave!" He growled.

"Very well - But before I go -" Siren turned, looking Jack dead in the eye. "Paige say's hi."

Jack's eye's widened upon hearing her name. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, silly me! You've all been too busy to notice that poor Paige is missing. But don't worry, I'm taking _good_ care of her. She's the perfect pet."

Jack's eye's became furious as he charged the Evil Goddess, nearly hitting her with his staff, but as it came down, she disappeared into the fog.

"No!" Jack screamed, hitting the street where Siren disappeared. "Come back here!" Jack's hands where becoming red from all the pounding.

Bunny grabbed the boy and forced him back.

"Jack! Stop!" Jack pushed his paw away and glared.

"You can't say that! We have no idea where she is! Whats happening to her! We can't stop!"

"She's gonna be fine! We'll search for her, just stay calm. Fussing around won't help." Jack gritted his teeth, unhappy with waiting.

"We need to find her Bunny... And I won't rest until I do!"

- X -

Siren appeared in Paige's cell, smiling as she watched her pet sleep in the corner. She was curled in a ball and shivering from the cold, her skin becoming slightly pale. In a way, both Siren and Pitch where winning. Paige would hate her, which is sin, and the rest was fear.

"So - how did it go?" Siren grinned at the sound of Pitches voice.

"Well - Jack wasn't happy to hear that his beloved Paige was kidnapped." She strolled forward and placed a hand on Pitch's face.

"Good, just as planned. Your doing very well." His eye's went from Siren to Paige. "You may leave. I wish to have a moment alone with your - _pet_."

Siren shrugged and left the room, not really curious of what he was about to do. She was having such horrible nightmares - it's a shame he has to wake her up. Black sand made it's way around her ankles and wrists, binding them tightly together.


	19. Playful Pitch

**This chapter was not really my idea. My cousin suggested that I do a little Pitch/Paige, so here ya go! :D**

* * *

I opened my eye's, becoming aware of the restraints appearing on my wrists and ankles. I whimpered when the black sand squeezed at my broken wrist. I then noticed the presence of Pitch Black. I looked up, frightened by his silent stare.

"P-Pitch..." I could barely speak.

It's been more than a day and I needed water. Even if I asked, I wouldn't receive any. All I wanted now was to be left alone, but Pitch had other plans.

"Hello Paige. How is Siren's little pet?" He asked, grinning rather darkly.

"Wh-why are you here?" I asked, looking up at his demon eyes.

"We need to talk." He made it sound simple.

"A-about what?" He rolled his eye's, like it was a stupid question.

"About Jack, of course. You see, I've been thinking." He bent down on one knee, making sure I could see him perfectly. "You do realize that Jack is a spirit and not a human, right? You can't stay with him forever."

I blinked, now realizing what he was getting at. "To be truthful, I've never thought of it. I knew he was a spirit - but it never occurred to me that I would one day die." I admitted, feeling slightly hurt.

"I see - so you know that he never truly loved you." I froze, staring at him with my Bambi eyes. "Don't tell me you think he loves you? Your just his pass time." I pulled against the restraints in hopes to cover my ears, but it was useless. The restraints where too tight.

"N-No... Jack loves me! He would never use me as a pass time!" Pitch smiled at the anger in my voice.

"Don't be stupid." He growled. "Your nothing to him. He's been alive for more than 300 years. Soon, you'll be nothing but a pile of dust." My heart started hurting, like it was made of glass and I just dropped it. "He's a hormonal teen that has the desire of woman contact. He's probably been with hundreds of girls." I shook my head, trying to deny his words.

"No! I'm Jack's first girl friend - he told me so!" Pitch laughed, knowing that I started to wonder if I really was his first girlfriend.

"Really? So you think your the only girl who believes in him? That your special? You couldn't possibly think he loves you." I but my lip and turned away.

_He's just trying to upset me... Stay calm and show him no emotion._

BOOM! I jumped, scared out of my mind. I looked at pitch, who punched a large whole in the wall. He started laughing.

"Oh, how I love our visits." he purred happily. "The fear that consumes you is intoxicating." He reached his hand into my shirt and dug his nails into the side of my stomach. I winced in pain as he scratched down, causing me to whimper "I wonder - What does Jack feel when he kisses you?" Before I could react, his lips where wrapped around mine, tongue and all.

I felt my cheeks become warm as he pulled away. It wasn't happy warmth, it was a angry warmth. He chuckled upon seeing my face.

"Your a monster..." I cursed beneath my breath, praying that he would die.

"Tsk Tsk. There's no need for such hurtful words." He snapped his fingers, causing black sand to force into my mouth and work as a gag. He touched my face, smiling happily. "I can see why Jack used you as his pass time. Your very beautiful."

I felt my heart cringe at this hurtful statement.

I then felt his lips on my shoulder, making it's way over to my neck.

Jack use to do this as well... The thought of him only made this worse. All the hope I had was slowly fading away. I wonder - was he even looking for me? I then felt Pitches teeth digging into my neck. I screamed threw the gag and closed my eyes, warm tears strolling down my cheeks

"Mmph!" I tried to pull away, but it was no use.

"Oops." He pulled away and grinned with blood dripping down his chin. "I guess I got a little carried away." He wiped the blood of his face and licked his finger, tasting the blood.

I looked down and stared at his sadistic eyes that wanted this to go on forever. He came back, his hand running along waist and his lips kissing around my cheeks. I was so scared - so embarrassed. My heart is racing, ready to die from the fear the he wanted to rape me. He pulled away and grinned.

"Your heart is going a little fast. Is that a sign that your enjoying this?" He mused, digging his sharp nails into my waist and scratching down.

"Mmm!" I closed my eyes as warm blood stained my cloths.

"Such a bad girl - I can't wait to tell Jack." My eye's widened.

"Mm, mm, mm!" I was cursing, but it came out in muffled noises.

He grabbed the chain to my collar and forced me to stand on my knees. He leaned in close, his chest pressed against mine.

"How about we make this more interesting?" He purred, reaching his hand behind my back and groping my butt.

I yanked at the restraints, pulled at the chain, and screamed, but he wouldn't let me go.

_This can't be happening... Please, let me go..._

"Stay still, you might enjoy this." He pulled me up and pushed me against the wall, his tongue licking the blood from my neck.

_Jack... Please, help me! Anyone!_

"Mmm" I moaned in protest, but it only made him continue.

He slid down and started to unbutton my pants, causing my mind to become frantic.

_No... I'm wont let this happen! My ankles might be bound, but my knees aren't! _

With all the effort I had, I kneed Pitch in the jaw, causing him to pull me down by the hair. I screamed as he sat on top of me, his once lustful eyes now filled with anger. He wrapped his hand around my neck, forcing all air to stop. I bucked my hips, trying to get him off, but he was too heavy.

"You stupid peace of trash!" He growled, slapping me across the face. "I'll make you regret the day you where born!"

He stood up, glaring at me with all he had and kicking me in the ribs. My eye's widened the second he made contact. He pulled back and kicked again, this time breaking my rib.

"Mmmph!" I cried, lying on the ground and shaking from the pain.

"I'll never let you live!" He growled, coming down with a dagger made of sand.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the last of his punishment, when suddenly -

"I don't think so." Sirens hand grabbed Pitch's wrist, forcing him to stop. "If you want your revenge to work, you need her alive - and she's not your property, she's mine."

She took the dagger and threw it away. Pitch then realized how far he went and frowned in disapproval. He could barely control himself.

"My mistake." He turned around, leaving in silence, but before he was gone he looked at me and sighed. "She's suffered enough. Fix her wounds and give her water."

Siren looked down and smiled.

"Looks like you've got lucky. Pitch is showing you mercy, this is very rare." She said, picking me up and creating a bed from the fog.

I whimpered from the sudden movement, but found the bed rather relaxing. She lifted my shirt and saw the black bruise Pitch left from breaking my rib.

"Looks like you had fun." She commented, pushing at my rib, just to get a reaction.

"Nnn!" She laughed at this sound and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She got rid of the restraints and started to fix my wounds. "You know, he would usually let his prisoners suffer. He would never give them water, let alone fix them up. He must have a soft spot for you."

Soon after, I found myself falling into a deep sleep.


	20. Twisted Love

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet."

Shakespeare's

* * *

Paige slept on the cold hard ground, shivering violently from the cold and becoming rather pale. Pitch reached out with the back of his hand, touching her cheek and finding that she has a high fever.

"Pathetic..." He whispered, slightly annoyed. _Why must humans be so fragile?_

With the wave of his hand, Pitch created a large black blanket from the sand in the cell. He placed it on top of the sleeping teen, careful not to wake her up. He then noticed that she stopped shivering and snuggled the blanket tightly around her frame. Her body was curled into a ball, making her appear smaller than she already was. A smile found it's way across his lips as she cuddled the blanket.

_How cute... She's like a child - so innocent and pure._

He reached out his hand and brushed her hair, sensing a thread of fear wrapping around her heart. She was having a nightmare, and it was filling her with fear. He ginned in victory as she squirmed beneath the blanket, her shoulders tensing, and her heart racing.

_It's such a beautiful sight. _He thought as she began to toss and turned.

"P-please..." A tear found it's way down her cheek, which was quickly wiped away by the tip his thumb. "I'm scared." He grinned in amusement.

"You should be." He whispered, breathing down her neck.

She flinched and began to whimper. It was such a satisfying sight.

- X -

**Paige's P.O.V**

It was cold, dark, and silent. Nothing was as it should be. Every where I looked there was fog, sand, and thousands of yellow eyes. I could hear horses nay and stomp in anger. I couldn't see them, just hear them as they circled around me.

"Paige - " A voice echoed from the darkness, causing me to shutter in fear.

"Whose there?" I asked, stepping away from whatever called my name.

I received no answer, just a bone chilling laugh. "Paige - " I listened carefully as the voice came closer.

I was so afraid that I turned around and started running. A horse jumped from the darkness and tried to stop me, but I jumped away and fell back wards, hitting the ground with a thud. I crawled away, just to find myself bumping into a pair of legs. I looked up and froze as two yellow eyes stared into mine.

"P-Pitch." I stumbled to my feet, ready to fight.

He laughed upon seeing the fear in my eyes and my pathetic battle stance.

"Are you sure you want to fight me? You remember what happened last time, don't you?" He grinned with sadistic joy as I remembered my broken rib.

I looked up and glared. "I'm not afraid of you!" I growled as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Do you forget who I am? I can sense your fear -" He grabbed my hands and forced them to the wall, his chest pressed against mine. "Fear is what consumes you the most, and it's _very_ hypnotizing." He purred, leaning in and forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I tried to fight it, but he was too strong. Sand pulled at my wrist and forced them against the wall, forcing my stillness. His hands went down my body and stopped to rub my inner-thighs. I closed my eyes and gasped, my skin becoming incredibly warm and pink.

"P-please..." I begged, trying to escape. "I'm scared."

He grinned, kissing my neck and whispering: "You should be."

His hand made it's way to my most sensitive spot that should never be touched. He started rubbing between my legs with his hands, showing no mercy. I let out a cry of fear as he continued with his twisted fun.

- x -

My eyes shot open and my body bolted off the floor. I looked around, breathing heavily and uncontrollably _It - it was just a dream._ I sighed in relief, placing a hand on my chest, feeling my heart that raced uncontrollably.

"It - It was just a dream!" I laughed, lying back down and smiling.

I was so afraid that I was actually being raped, but now that I see it was only a dream, I cant help but feel an overwhelming amount of joy.

"You mean _this time_ it was just a dream." I froze upon hearing his voice, low and joyful.

I sat up and looked around, unable to find the King of Nightmares.

"Sh-show yourself!" I demanded, staring into the shadows.

I then felt a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders and pull me back. I gasped in surprise, thinking that he was about to beat me into a bloody pulp. Instead he began to massage my shoulders, rubbing at my neck and muscles.

"Why so tense?" He whispered before licking my cheek.

I blinked back to reality and pulled away.

"D-don't touch me!" I growled, turning around and glaring.

He got down on both knees and crawled forward, like a cat. He pounced and pinned me down, his face only inches from mine.

"Your in no position to be giveing orders." He smirked, squeezing my wrist and forcing me to yelp out.

"Get-get off!" I arched my back, when I suddenly felt my broken rib snap. "Gah!" My head fell back as I closed my eyes in pain.

He got off and lifted my shirt, staring at the bandages wrapped around my body.

"Tsk Tsk. Look what you did." He scolded, snapping his fingers and causing black sand to hold me still.

He squeezed at my rib cage, as if to pop it back into place. I screamed as it cracked, but when he released, I felt some what better. The sand pulled away and set me free. I looked at him, shocked that he even helped.

"What? You think I would let you suffer?" He asked as I nodded, causing him to laugh. "Normally, yes, I would. But your different." He grinned, placing a hand on my cheek. "When I first kidnapped you, it was to make Jack suffer, but now -" He leaned in close, his face near mine. "your melting my heart."

I blinked my eyes, realizing that he just confessed his love.

"I don't understand. Why - why me?" I asked as he grinned.

"Because: Your beautiful, your innocent, and you feed me with your fear. That's why I need you to love me, but at the same time, fear me. Can you do that?" He asked as I took in a deep breath and looked away.

"I could _never_ love you, Pitch. Not in a million years."

Pitch smiled, running a hand threw my hair. "Then I'll make you love me." He leaned in, kissed my cheek, and left the cell without another word.

I wiped away the kiss, disgusted that he would even touch me. I have a boyfriend, and Jack wont be happy...

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally updated! Things are about to get really dramatic! And I have to give a big thanks to **_Sky of__ Flames_ **who game me a wonderful idea for a future chapter!

PS: I re-posted this chapter because it had allot of grammar mistakes.


	21. Truth

**Pitch's P.O.V**

I've never understood why humans fell in love or why they would waste their time with each other. I didn't understand, until now. I never wanted this to happen, but after I saw her face and the fear in her beautiful Bambi eyes, I fell - hard. She was the perfect being, and I was tempted to win her heart, so I straitened my jacket and entered the cell. She was coughing and sneezing, two signs of sickness.

"You look terrible." I stated from behind, her eye's turning to meet my gaze.

"I wouldn't be sick if it weren't for you." She growled, shooting me a pathetic glare.

"Maybe if you weren't so fragile, I wouldn't be tempted to break you - like a vase." She took in a deep breath and held it in for a moment before letting it out, trying to calm herself down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, turning away and looking down.

"I simply want your company. Siren is out spreading Sin, so I'm slightly bored." I leaned against the cold hard wall, watching as she drew in the black sand with her index finger.

"I don't under stand why you need her help. You control darkness, fear, and nightmares. How can she assist you and what has she done so far?" She asked, looking up and waiting for my response.

"Well-" I began. "She is the Goddess of Sin. Whenever I decide, she will use the Guardians own Sins against them." Paige wiped away her drawing and started a new one.

"And, what does she get in return?" She drew a snow flake... typical.

"If she helps me with my revenge and succeeds, then I'll help her take over the underworld."

"And if she fails?" she asked, now drawing the face of a boy.

"Then the deal breaks and she is sent back to Hell, where she belongs." I sat down beside her, trying to take her hand into mind, but she pulled away the second my finger brushed against her soft skin.

"Just accept that your mind. It will staying here more comfortable." She looked at me, as if I where crazy.

"I will _never_ accept you. For as long as I live, I will never think of you as a friend, let alone a loved one. So you being here, keeping me trapped, it's useless. It's a waste of your time, and when jack finds me, which he will, then your going to be sorry."

I sighed, frustrated with her resistance. "Your absolutely right, but I would soon let you die than let you leave." Paige bit her lip and scooted far away.

"Your insane." She growled, keeping her gaze away from mine.

"Yes, I'm very insane." I stood up, brushing my hand across the butt of my coat, to remove any unwanted sand. "I'll be back in one hour. Until then, try and be a good girl."

- X -

Siren watched as I paced back and forth, eyes glued to the ground and my hands placed firmly behind my back. She was rather amused with my frustration and curious as to why I was so angry.

"Are you going to do this all day?" She asked, watching I trudged around.

"Of course not. That would be a waste of my time." I came to a stop and sighed. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" She urged, standing up and brushing her warm fingers across my chest.

"Nothing that concerns you." I stepped away, keeping a great distance from the Goddess.

"Aw, come on. I want to know!" She pleaded, taking her hand into mine and begging like a child.

"I said it was nothing." I growled, stepping yet another foot away.

"It doesn't seam like nothing." She snapped, walking around the darkness and eye's my body. "You look so tense. Maybe you could convince Paige to give you a little back rub. You are crushing on her, after all." I turned to face her mockingly bright eyes that shimmered happily. "Oh come on, Pitch. I'm not stupid. You've been sneaking into the poor girl's cell and giving her nightmares about you raping her. Your obviously under one of her love spells."

I huffed and looked away. "As true as this may be, I have no control over my feelings."

"Of course you don't. Paige was created by the moon, who knows what kind of powers she has." I turned to face Siren with a questionable look.

"What do you mean, created by the moon!?" I demanded, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close.

"Oo, I love it when you get rough." She purred.

I pulled away, nearly gagging. "Siren, your testing my patients." I growled as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine - since your so obsessed with getting the information, I'll tell you. But at a price." She grabbed the collar to my trench coat and pulled me close, her lips near mine. "I want your soul."

I pulled away and glared. "How about, if you tell me, I wont kill you!"

"Your no fun." She pouted.

"Siren!"

"Fine! The moon created her, giving her 16 years at a normal life. When she turns 16, she turns immortal. Simple as that." She explained, as if it where no big deal.

"Does Paige know?" I asked as she shook her head.

"She has no idea - not yet, any way. She's only fifteen and has two more months of being human." I sat down, shocked by all the information. I wasn't in love - I was hypnotized. The moon was known for dazing immortals, which explains everything. "So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"I get my revenge and finish this whole ordeal - tonight."

* * *

Days since Paige has been kidnapped: 4

Sorry for not updating! At first I had writers block, and afterwords My Dad dies, so I've been out of it. Please forgive my bad writing, I promise to update more frequently. My emotions are just getting in the way of everything...


	22. Evil Bunny

**Wow, you are all so sweet. Thank you a thousand times. I know I promised to update more, so here it goes. Just don't hate my terrible writing. Lolz.**

* * *

Pitchmade his way threw the darkness and back to Paige's holding cell. It hasn't been an hour, but he wanted to see her one last time before he set the rest of his plan into motion. He hid in the shadows, watching as she tried to escape. During his last visit he placed a window in the cell, so she would at least have a view of the moon, but it was so far up, she would never reach it. She jumped several times before she fell on her bum. I laughed at her pathetic attempts to escape, causing her to jump in surprise.

**Pitch's P.O.V**

"Oh no, don't stop! You where so close!" I mocked as she turned around and glared.

"Did you put the window there just to vex me?" She asked, rather annoyed.

"No, but I'm glad I did. Watching you jump up and down for your freedom was quite amusing." I chuckled.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying her best to glare.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." I said defensively. "I'm about to leave for a very important mission."

"A mission?" She asked, sounding slightly interested.

"Oh yes, _very _important." I grinned, cupping her face with my hands. "I'm going to kill your boyfriend." I smirked as her whole body went pale. Even her eye's where left open in shock. She was so scared, it was cute.

"But-but W-why? What - What did he ever do to you?!" She snapped, slapping my hands away from her face and glaring.

"Paige, do you know what it's like to be invisible?" I asked, shaking my head in knowledge of her answer. "No. Of course you don't."

She stepped away, slightly confused. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything! Because of Jack Frost, no one believes in me!" I held her shoulders with shaky hands. "I was so close to being seen! So close to being believe in! But he - HE stopped me! Now he _must_ pay!"

"Your crazy!" She screamed, trying to pull away from my grip. "Your insane!"

I dug my nails into her shoulders, causing her to wince in pain. "Yes, well - being alone attends to do that to people."

"Your not a person - your nothing but a nightmare." She hissed. I raised my hand and brought it down hard across her face. She looked at me with red eyes, refusing to cry. "And nightmare's have no place in this world."

- X -

Pitch stormed away from the cell, his eye's full of anger. She was becoming brave and he couldn't have that.

"Siren!" he called, grabbing the attention of partner. "We're leaving."

- X -

Jack flew strait threw the air, ignoring the harsh winds that tried to bring him back to the North Pole. Nightmare's where attacking Burgess and he didn't have time to wait around for Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy to arrive. It would take them at least and hour, and Jack needed to save Paige, with or without his team. North tried to make him stay, but Jack was far more pissed than anyone he had ever seen before. If Pitch was there, he'd better run...

"Pitch!" Jack called, his staff clenched tightly in his hand. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Careful what you wish for, young man." A shadow began to form into a man, none other than Pitch Black. Jack swung his staff, but Pitch merely disappeared and reappeared far away. "My my, your in a bad mood." He mocked, walking around the boy in solid circles.

"You stole my girlfriend, I'm passed a bad mood - I'm pissed off." He growled, shooting a blast of ice towards the King of Nightmares. "Now give her back!"

"Oo, I like this side of you, Jack. Your so violent and demanding." Pitched mused.

"Stop with the small talk and tell what you did with my girlfriend!" Jack ordered.

Pitch laughed and began his little taunt. "What didn't I do?" He laughed. "She's a great kisser! And did you know how soft Paige's skin is? Especially between her-"

"Enough! If I find out you actually touched her I'll-"

"You'll what?" Pitch laughed while disappearing into the darkness.

"I'll kill you! So stop hiding and fight me!" He growled.

"As you wish, Mr. Frost." Jack's eye's blinked at the sound of Sirens voice. She appeared from the fog and grinned. "Miss me?" She asked, flipping her long black hair and blinking her perfect green eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you. Leave!" Jack demanded, pointing his staff towards the women's chest. "Or else."

"Or else. I like the sound of that." She giggled. "But sadly, I'm not the one who will fight you. He is." Siren moved to the side.

Jack squinted his eye's as a shadow made way threw the fog, large and buff. Soon after, BunnyMund appeared, boomerang in hand.

"Ello, Mate." He greeted with a twisted grin, his eye's yellow and black.

Jack blinked in confusion as Bunny stood near Siren in a protective stance.

"Kangaroo? What are you-" Before Jack could even finish, Bunny sent the boomerang flying towards the teen.

He jumped out of the way, just to have egg bombs thrown at his head. Unable to dodge, he took the hit and fell to the floor, nearly knocked unconscious. Jack sat up in pain, just to have Bunny throw him across the street into a wall.

"I told ya mate, I'ma Bunny." He grabbed Jack by the collar of his jacket and forced him of the ground, his feet dangling several inches above the snow.

"Bunny - stop!" Jack begged as Bunny's fist collided with the boy's temple.

He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Bunny's hit caused his vision to blur and his brain to racket, giving him a headache with a constant ringing in the back of his brain.

"Enough." Siren said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Wh-what - what d-did-"

"He's a man, Jack. All I had to do was sprinkle his heart with a little Sin, now he thinks I'm his lover." She laughed, petting the rabbit behind his ear.

"Bun-bunny - you-you have to - fight. Fight it..." His head was spinning and his back ached from hitting the wall so hard, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Sorry Mate, but this Sheila's got me wrapped around her finger." He purred.

"Your pathetic." He whispered. "Your stronger than this, Aster. I know you are." Jack stammered to his feet, just to have Bunny kick him hard in the stomach. "GAH!" Jack fell to the ground, holding his stomach and gasping for air.

"Nah, mate. Pathetic's fighting a battle you can't win." He grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled him to his feet, just to punch him in the jaw. "Pathetic's flying around with your head in the clouds, trying to save a girl who doesn't even love you."

Jack looked up with tears in his eyes. "Please Aster, I don't want to fight you."

"Because your gonna lose." He said, kicking the staff out of Jacks hand.

"No!" He reached for the staff, but it was too late. The staff was already in the possession of Sirens greedy hands.

"Now, lets do this hand to hand, mate."

- X -

Tooth, Sandy, and North waited for Bunny's arrival, but as time seamed to pass, they where losing hope. Was he going to show up or not?

"Something wrong." Tooth said. "Bunny should have been here by now, and where's Jack?" She asked nervously.

"He flew off on his own. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't stay." North explained.

"What?!" She flew over to North and glared. "You let him leave! North, he could be in danger!" She growled.

"I know, I know. But he flew out the window so fast, I didn't have time to protest."

Sandy watched as Tooth gave North a piece of her mind. When it came to Jack, she got a little overprotected. After what seemed like hours, sandy spotted the Moon. It was creating shadows of Bunny and Jack fighting, not arguing, _fighting._ He tried getting their attention, but nothing would work. With a silent sigh, he grabbed a poor elf and started to shake it violently, causing it to Jungle. The two looked at Sandy, who pointed to the moon and frowned. Tooth and North gasped as they realized what was happening.

"I told you something was wrong!" She cried as North grabbed his friends and ran to the sleigh. Within in minutes, they made their destination.

"Bunny!" North shouted, jumping out of the sleigh and pulling him off Jack, who was badly beaten.

Bunny turned to North, swinging his fists and feat. Tooth watched, shocked that he would even fight with North. He kicked North in the stomach, just to have his body fall backwards.

"Oi! Ya dang fatty!" North blinked his eye's at the insult.

"Not fat - fluffy." He laughed, grabbing Aster's arm and pulling him up. "Now whats gotten into you?"

"Love, mate." Bunny tried punching again, but North grabbed his hand and pushed him back.

"Love? That doesn't explain why your trying to kill me!" He shouted, very confused.

"It doesn't have ta!" Bunny shouted before throwing his egg bombs, but of course, they bounced off his stomach and hit Bunny/Aster instead.

Tooth flew over to Jack, picking up his head and placing it in her lap. He was limp and unconscious.

"Jack, sweety, wake up." Tooth whispered, patting his cheek and running her hands threw his hair. "Come on Jack, we need you."

Jack opened his crystal blue eyes and moaned. "Bun-nny... Con-trolled... By Si-Siren..."

"Bunny's being controlled by Siren? But how?" She asked, rather confused.

"S-s..." He couldn't speak.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out. Just stay awake and don't fall asleep, you might have a concussion." She warned.

"In the mean, lets chat." Tooth flashed around to face Sirens evil grin.

"Back off!" Tooth gritted her teeth while holding Jack protectively in her arms.

Siren hummed in thought. "Hmm - no." She stated, waving her hand and causing fog to surround the two guardians.

The fogged jumped onto tooth, forcing her away from the teen. "No! Get away from him!" She screamed, trying to fight against the some how solid fog.

"No problem, he's none of my business any way." She said, stepping over Jack like he was nothing.

"He is, however, mine." Pitch appeared next to Jack, picking him up bridal style and laughing.

"Put him down!" She snapped, kicking and screaming. "Help! Some one! Help Jack!" But it was too late. Pitch and the boy where already.


	23. Mine

**Jack's P.O.V**

Pitch threw me onto the cold hard ground, his eye's glaring down like a burning fire. I moaned from the constant pain in my body and slowly began waking up.

"Pitch..." I groaned, staring up at the man who brought me here.

"Good morning, Jack." He grinned.

"Where - where are we?" I asked, trying my best to stand and nearly falling.

"In Paige's cell." He said, gesturing towards the sleeping girl. My eye's widened the second I saw Paige lying on the floor. "Don't worry Frost, she's not dead. She's just sleeping."Pitch turned around, about to leave.

"Pitch!" I called, reaching out to grab his arm arm. "What are you doing?" I demanded as he huffed in annoyance.

"I'm giving you your last moments with Paige before I finally kill you, so make it worth while." He growled before pulling away and disappearing into the darkness.

I ran over to Paige, my hand resting on her neck and finding a slow and steady pulse. She was alive, thank God.

"Paige?" I whispered, shaking her slightly.

Her dark brown eye's fluttered open to meet mine, and her dry lips turning into a smile.

"Jack?" She whispered before bursting into tears. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me into a loving hug. "I thought I would never see you again."

I grabbed her hands, so I could see her face, but it looked in pain. That's when I noticed that her broken wrist. Her other hand went to hold a rib, but I pulled it away and lifted her shirt. It was black and blue, and most likely broken.

"Paige, I need to ask you something." I said before helping her lean against the wall. "Did Pitch- You know?" I swallowed, unable to finish my question.

"The pervert tried, but I wouldn't let him." She grinned, cupping my face and smiling happily. "Besides, I want you, not him."

I took in a deep breath as my cheeks blushed pink.

"Paige, are you sure he didn't-"

"I'm sure Jack, I promise." She assured.

"But he did kiss you, and touch you?" She looked away in shame before nodding slowly.

I sighed in anger, but quickly pushed it aside. I didn't have allot of time and I needed the time we had left to be worth it. "I'm sorry Jack, I did try." She said.

"I know, and it's okay. He won't get away with this." She looked up, realizing I said _he won't get away with it_ instead of _he didn't get away with it_.

"Jack, your head-" She touched a large bruise I hid behind my bangs, but she finally saw it. "Your hurt."

"It's just a little bump" I smiled, trying to assure her that I was fine, but she didn't seam to buy it.

"And - wheres your staff?" She asked, looking at me with worry.

"It's - I don't know." I admitted as she came back with another hug.

"Jack, are we going to be okay?" Her voice quivered.

"Yes, your going to be fine." I said as she pulled away and glared.

"That's not what I asked!" She moped. "Are WE going to be okay?" She asked as I sighed in uncertainty.

"Paige, I really don't know." I took her hands into mine, careful not the touch her wrist and cause her pain. "But I promise, you will be safe."

"Enough." Pitch emerged from the darkness, grabbed Jack by the hoody and pulling him back.

"No!" Paige cried, gripping onto my hand for dear life. "I wont let you take him!"

"Then you wish to watch him die?" Pitch asked as he pulled me away.

"If you kill him, then you have to kill me too!" She shouted before wrapping her arms around my waist, never to let go.

"Don't make me pry you off." Pitch warned.

"You can do whatever you want, but I wont let you hurt Jack! He's _mine_ and I love him!" Pitch grabbed her broken wrist that was wrapped around me, but she wouldn't let go.

I smiled, wrapping my hands around her as well. "Paige, I love you, but I wont let you die for me."

"It's not your choice, Jack! We're in this together, no matter what." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and trying my best not to cry.

With the shape I was in, I couldn't fight back, I was too weak and would never stand a chance. I had no choice but to go.

"Paige, I love you, but you can't give up living because of me." I felt her fingers entwine with my jacket, her eye's closed and her sobs muffled by the shoulder of my coat.

"I can't live without you, Jack. Don't you understand? Death with you is better than life without you."

I brushed a finger threw her dirty brown hair and smiled. "Poetic, as always."

Paige looked up from my shoulder, her eye's becoming wide and full of fear. Before I could react, her arms forced me forward and away from Pitch. I felt a sharp metal run across the bridge of my back. If she hadn't pulled me away, I would have died. I nearly fell on top of her, but instead she let me fall. She stepped in front of me with a protective stance. This wasn't right - I'm suppose to protect her.

"Move." Pitch demanded, clenching the knife and moving forward.

"Fine!" Paige sent her foot flying between Pitch's legs, causing him to scream out in pain and drop the blade.

She snatched it from the floor and held it tight in her hands. "Back off!" She demanded, just have the blade turn into sand.

"Nice try." Pitch grinned. "Now, move, before I put you to sleep."

"Then - if you let him go, I'll love you!" She shouted as I jumped up in surprise.

"What!?"

Pitch stood their, as if in thought.

"I wont argue, I wont hesitate. I'll do anything and everything, all you have to do - is let him go." She said as Pitch grinned in amusement.

"Paige, you have a deal."

I stood up and shook my head. "No, we don't!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Jack, stop. You can't fight him. Just let him take you home." She begged, but I ignored her plea.

"Paige is _mine_ and I wont let you have her!"

Pitch laughed and rolled his eyes. "She's made her choice. Now, if you - Jack frost, come back here, then I swear, I'll kill her."

And with that, he snapped his finger. I was becoming sleepy and my vision was blurry. Soon after, I was asleep.


	24. Back to Hell

**Tooth's P.O.V**

I rolled around the floor as the fog suffocated my lungs. It was painful and above all, scary. I know she must have done this to Paige, which made me hate her more. I flew off the ground and tackled Siren, my hands wrapping around her neck and squeezing tightly, but it wasn't working. She laughed, taking my wrists and pulling them apart.

"Poor little Tooth, so weak and pathetic." She mocked. "How on Earth did you become a Guardian when you can't even protect Jack?" With little effort she flipped me over, her body on top of mine.

All though I hate violence and rarely use it, I had no choice. I closed my eyes and bucked forward, my head budding into hers. She yelped in pain, pulling back and touching the large bruise forming on her head. Soon after, I saw blood streaming down her face. She looked at me with a vicious glare and a twisted frown. In a way, it was actually demonic.

"You stupid piece of trash!" She brought her fist upon my face, nearly hitting my teeth, but luckily she was aiming for my eyes.

"CHIRP!" Suddenly, before she could land another hit, a swarm of my pixies attacked her face.

She screamed, jumping around and swatting at my baby's. Soon, she lost her focus and I was able to breath. I inhaled deeply, savoring the precious feel of air. After a few second of sweet air, I starting searching for Jack, but it was to late, he was already gone.

"Get off of me, you little vermin!" Siren screeched, grabbing one the smaller fairies and throwing her against the wall.

I gasped, running over to Baby Tooth and holding her softly. I set her down genitally before attacking siren with a punch to the jaw and successfully knocking out a tooth. I picked it up and frowned.

"This one was about to fall out any way. You wont miss it." I grinned, tossing it to the floor and resuming our fight.

I punched repeatedly - one for Jack, one for Bunny, and one for Baby Tooth. I never thought I could be this angry, but I was and I couldn't help but beat the sin out of her.

"Stop!" Fog jumped towards my face, but this time I dodged and kicked Siren in the stomach.

She let out a nasty gag before falling to the floor and heaving violently. Her fog was worse than that. By the looks of it, she's never been in a real fight, but she was still strong as Hell.

- X -

North moved to the side before Bunny could kick his face in. Honestly, North had no idea why Bunny was acting this way.

"Bunny! Stop this!" I warned before grabbing my two handed swords. "I don't want to fight you, but I will!"

"Aint no stoppin' me mate!" Bunny grabbed two eggs from his pouch and threw them.

They bounced off of North and hit the floor. Nothing happened. North looked down, confused, then back up, just to have bunny's paw knock him upside the head. The egg's where a decoy - dang it!

"Alright Aster, I didn't want to do this, but you forced my hand!" North lunged forward, tackling Bunny to the ground.

Although he had swords, he couldn't use them, not against family. Bunny grunted, thrashing under his weight and throwing all kinds of insults, the first very hurtful and degrading.

"Get off of me you fat tub of lard!" Bunny growled, causing North's eye's to widen in hurtful surprise.

"Fat?! I 'll show you fat!" North stood up before frog splashing the poor rabbit.

He yelped, his black and yellow eyes turning green. "Gah!" He whimpered What the Heck, North!" He struggled under the large red man. "Whatcha doin! Frog splashin me for no good reason!"

North blinked his eye's in confusion. "No good reason? You beat Jack to a bloody pulp and tried to go at me!"

Aster tilted his head to the side and looking at North like he was crazy. "I have no idea what your talkin' about, mate."

"Wh-what?! You can't - you just - but I - and you - AH NEVER MIND!" North got off the rabbit, dusting off his jacket and grabbing his swords.

"Where are we?" Bunny asked before standing up and looking around.

"In Burgess. When we arrived you where trying to kill Jack. He was beaten black and blue, unconscious and bleeding." North explained while eyeing the rabbit in caution.

"Wh- no, I would never! Sure, Jack gets under my skin, but I wouldn't hurt the little ankle biter!" Bunny couldn't remember anything, but North couldn't tell if her was serious or just lying, so he could attack again. "Where is he?! I have to apologize!"

"He's gone..." The two men turned to Tooth, whose eye's where full of sadness and sorry. "I tried to protect him, but Siren held me back. I'm so sorry..."

"Don't blame your self." North said. "It was an accident, and as for Aster-" He turned to Bunny and crossed his arms.

"Bunny didn't mean to hurt Jack! He was under Siren's control!" Tooth shouted before North could question the confused rabbit.

He looked over Tooth's shoulder and saw the beautiful Goddess lying weak on the floor. He walked over with his foot pressed against her chest."Evil witch!" He growled. "Turnin' me into a bloody show pony!"

Siren smiled and shrugged her shoulders, as if it where an accident. "Come on Love, calm down..."

"No! You have made me a very angry Bunny!"

North laughed at Bunny's low voice that boomed in his ears. He was pissed off. Siren, the Goddess of Sin, managed to wash sin over Bunny, turning him into her little slave.

"Oops..."

"SIREN!" An unknown voice boomed from the sky and all went silent, especially Siren, whose pale skin turned even whiter than before.

"Oh no -" She gulped, sitting up and looking around. "Dad..."

"You dare leave Hell! You dare join Pitch in hopes of defeating me!"

Everyone was stunned. The voice of Satin was scarier than they could have ever imagined.

"No Daddy - its not like that! I was just -"

"SILENCE!" He boomed. The street began to crack with the red lights of Hell. She was so scared.

Everyone backed away as a thousand skinned hands popped up from the ground and drug her back down to Hell. She clawed at the street and screamed, but it was useless. She was going to Hell, whether she liked it or not. Two minutes later and the street's returned to normal, leaving everyone standing there in shock. Fire burst in front of them, just to have a man walk out from the flames. SATIN!

"Hello." He grinned. "Thank you for putting my daughter in her place, and I am _very_ sorry for wasting your time." He bowed.

Okay... That was unexpected...

"Er - no problem..." North said while looking at him with a questionable look. Who knew the devil would be so - polite?

* * *

**I KNOW! It's the worst chapter ever! This and the last chapter SUCKED! Please forgive me! But I'm trying my best - I'm just - you know, upset. First Christmas Eve without my dad. Christmas is bound to be worse though. Everything's happening too fast... But I must be strong - for my sister. She needs me and so does my Mom. Now it's just us. I've never felt so alone...**


	25. Manny

**Paige's P.O.V**

Pitch smiled down at Jack, who lay silent and still. Only seconds ago I made a deal with Pitch - If he let Jack live, then I would gladly stay behind and be Pitches_ 'girlfriend'_ or as he puts it_ 'lover'_. I got down on both knees and kissed Jack before I finally let him go. I had no choice - Jack was wounded and badly beaten, if he fought Pitch then he would surly die, and I wouldn't let that happen.

"I love you." I whispered before black sand took him away.

"You've made the right decision my dear." Pitch took my hand and smiled happily. It wasn't a fake smile with fake happiness - it was a real smile with real happiness. How could he find joy in this? "Come, I will show you to your room."

"My room?" I asked as he led me out of the cell.

"Of course. Your mine now and as your Husband I must take care of you." I bit my lip as he announced that I was not his girlfriend but his wife.

This relationship just got crazier than I ever thought possible. I was only 15, why would he want me as a wife?

"That's very kind of you Pitch." I said, trying my best to sound happy, but my voice wavered.

"You're lies aren't needed, my dear. I know you hate me, but within time you will change your mind. Until then, just be honest." He said.

"Honest? If I'm honest you'll just punish me." I said as he chuckled beneath his breath.

"True - but I can't have you lying to me either." I sighed at his attempt to make small talk.

"What is it that you like about me anyway? I'm not attractive, I have no talent or athletic abilities, and I'm too young. There's nothing about me that say's I'm your type." I explained as he laughed heartily.

"And how would you know my type?" He questioned.

"Well, I just assumed you would like a girl with more curves, strong willed and talented. I'm way too thin and have nothing to offer, so why me?" I asked.

"Your so cruel to yourself." He tsked. "You are very attractive, and although I haven't told you, I find your Bambi eye's the most attractive aspect of your body." I blushed at his surprisingly kind words. "Your not very curvy because your still young. In due time you may find yourself growing. And your personality - well, that's what intrigues me the most."

"My personality?" I slurred.

"Especially your personality!" He boomed. "With the little time I was with you, I could tell right away that you where special. Your whole soul just gleamed with child like innocence. Something very rare to find, especially at your age."

"Oh - So, I'm just a kid stuck in a teenager's body." I huffed. "You sound just like my -" I stopped in mid sentence. "My parents." I whispered, thinking of how worried they must be.

Moments went by and everything was silent. We started walking down a long hallway with a very large window. At the very end was a door. He turned on the light and showed me around. Everything was black, even the bed, and the light barely made a difference.

"You may change from those cloths and never where them again." He said before pulling out a long black dress from one of the dresser drawer's. "From now on you will where dresses." He grinned before throwing the fabric into my arms. "Put it on and meet me in the Kitchen. If you don't arrive in ten minutes, I _will_ come and get you."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

Why did he have these dresses in the first place? They where even my size - creepy.

- X -

I walked down the hall and searched for the kitchen. I remembered seeing it on the way here, but there where too many rooms. I opened each and every door, but none of them led to the kitchen. I wondered around for what seamed to be fifteen minutes, which means Pitch is probably looking for me. I turned around and realized that I was lost. I sighed in disbelief. This place was like a maze! Well, at least there's a balcony. I walked into the cold night air and shivered. It wasn't very cold, but it was cold enough to make me leave. I turned back around, ready to walk away, but before I could step through the door, I heard a voice.

_'Paige'_ I snapped around, expecting to see Pitch, but no one was there._ 'Paige'_ the voice echoed threw out the wind and whispered in my ear.

I trembled forward and looked around. "H-hello?" I stuttered.

_'Hello Paige.'_

I flinched as the voice became louder. "Who - whose there?"

_'Don't be afraid. My name is Manny. I'm here to help.'_

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. But - where are you?" I asked as he chuckled silently.

_' Look up and you shall see me. I am Man in Moon.'_

My heart thumped as I looked up at the large rock in the sky. It was so beautiful.

"Your the moon?" I whispered in disbelief. "But how? It's impossible."

'Your boyfriends Jack Frost, your friends with fairy tale legends, and you think I'm impossible?'

I shook my head and apologized. "Sorry, I should have known that nothings impossible. I'm just - confused."

_'I know, but you need to be brave, especially if your going to escape.'_

I let out a unsure groan. "I can't leave. I made a deal with Pitch and I have to keep it, or he'll kill Jack." I explained.

_'Jack is safe with the other Guardians. Pitch won't have the chance to hurt him, that's why you need to fight him."_

My hands gripped the railing in surprise. He wants _me_ to fight Pitch Black!? The Nightmare King?!

"Are you crazy, I can't do that! I can't even go a day without falling over my own two feet - what makes you think I could stand a chance in a fight against Pitch?" I questioned.

_'Your special Paige. Your different from the other humans.'_

"What are you talking about? There's nothing special about me." I stepped away from the railing and leaned against the cold black wall.

_'Or so you think.'_ He mused. _'Trust me when I say that you'r special.'_

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you."

_'Not yet, you don't.'_

The moon began to glow, which caused my whole body to tingle. My legs wobbled, but I managed to hold myself against the railing.

"What - what are you..." I collapsed to my knees as my vision began to blur.

_'You and I are one in the same, Paige. For years I have been keeping you safe, but I failed. I wanted you to have a normal life for as long as possible, but that must come to an end."_

I could feel my body going numb, but I couldn't tell how or why.

_'Paige, do you know who your are?'_ the question left me quite confused.

"What are you talking about?" I slurred.

_'Many years ago, I created a human in my image, a little girl who would one day possess the same powers as I_. _She was adopted into a family, living out her life as a normal teenage girl, until today.'_ I closed my eye's and began to slowly fall asleep, even though I desperately tried to stay awake._ 'Paige, you are my creation.' _He said as I finally black out.

- X -

I opened my eye's and looked around. I was back in bed, lying beneath heavy black covers. Does that mean it was it all just a dream?

"Good morning, love." I flinched when I felt Pitch's hand on my shoulder. I looked down and saw him lying next to me with that way to creepy grin. "I found you passed out on the balcony. Prey tell, what where you doing out there?"

So it wasn't a dream.

"I was lost, so I found the Balcony and sat down. I must have fallen asleep." It wasn't a complete lie. I mean - it could have been a dream, right?

"That explains why you weren't at dinner. I have to admit, I was slightly frustrated with your absence." He said.

"Oh - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frustrate you." I apologized.

"No need for sorry's. You where lost, it's no big deal." He pulled me back down and cuddled my arm.

He ran a hand across my chest and purred. His hands where warm as he made his way threw my dress.

I squeaked before stammering out of bed and nearly falling over my own to feet. He looked at me with a hysterical grin and chuckled lightly.

"Where's the bathroom?" I faster than necessary.

"Down the hall, last door on the left."

Without another word I ran outside the bedroom and into the bathroom, quickly locked the door and freaking out.

"Oh my God..." I breathed. "Pitch wants to - but I can't! I'm just a kid!" I inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm, but some how, breathing frantically only made things worse.

"Paige? Is everything okay?" Pitch asked as I stepped away from the door.

"Uh, y-yeah! I'm fine! I"m just" I looked around for an excuse. "Preparing!" I could practically feel his excitement. I paced around for a good minute before gazing out the window. I could and see the large glowing moon shining down like a giant fire fly. I opened the small glass window and waved.

"Hey." No response. "I know you hear me! So stop ignoring me and tell me what to do!" I whispered angrily. The wind blew threw my hair, causing me to shiver and close the window. "So much for help." I moped.

What do I do now? I can't go back out there with Pitch. He want's to rape me!

I ran a hand threw my long brown hair and sighed in frustration. I remember the moon was talking, glowing, and trying to kill me - or did I already die? No, that can't be it. I'm still here, aren't I? Ugh! This doesn't make any since! Think Paige, think!

I stomped my foot in frustration, which somehow caused the sink to explode. I screamed and jumped back, nearly falling over my own to feet. The water sprayed out from the pipes and into the air, causing a great mess.

I reached out my hand and touched the cold water that sprayed out from the pipes. "How did I do that?" I asked to no one in particular.

_Molecular Combustion doesn't happen for no good reason, unless -_ I looked at the moon and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. _Unless the Moon gave me this power._

I looked around for a small towel and shoved it into the broken pipes, forcing the water to come to a stop. I started mopping the floor with large towels and at the same time, thinking.

_Molecular Combustion is caused by chemical reactions, not the hormones of a teenage girl. How did that sink explode? I'm sure it wasn't me - was it?_ I sat on the toilet with my eye's glued to the bathtub._ I was upset which caused the miniature explosion, so_ -

I started to think of all the terrible things Pitch would do to me if I left the bathroom, which was just enough to scare the Hell out of me. Without much warning the shower cap exploded and started spraying water.

A large grin played it's way across my lips as I realized that I had just discovered my powers.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**Paige is not immortal *yet* and she is not a Guardian.**

**Her powers come from the moon, so she is greatly connected to it's power, more connected than any of the other Guardians.**


	26. Paige VS Pitch

**If you don't want to read this chapter, then I will tell you what happens:** Paige kicks Pitch's butt. She and Jack escape. The end.

* * *

**Paige's P.O.V**

_'Many years ago, I created a human in my image, a little girl who would one day possess the same powers as I_. _She was adopted into a family, living out her life as a normal teenage girl._

"Until now." I sighed.

_I can't believe it. How is this even possible? My whole life has been a lie, and after fifteen years, I've finally learned the truth._ _But I can't focus on that right now. I need to focus on my escape._

After a few moments I learned that Molecular Combustion can also cause fire to certain properties, such as toilet paper and towels. Everything else just explodes.

_Even with my powers, do I stand a chance?_

I looked out the window and carefully scanned the Moon. "Why couldn't you choose some one else?" I pouted. "My whole life I've avoided violence and unnecessary conflict, so fighting the Nightmare King is just impossible. Besides, Pitch has had years to practice his powers and I've only had five minutes. There's no way I'm getting out of this alive."

- X -

I opened the door and peaked around the corner. Pitch must be waiting in the bed room, because he was no where to be seen. I stepped out of the safety of the bathroom and walked down the hall. I opened the bedroom door and saw Pitch sitting on the bed. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Dearest." He greeted happily.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I needed to be brave. "I'm not your dearest." I growled.

He chuckled at my sudden act of bravery. "My my, aren't you fearless."

"Truth be told, I'm terrified, but things have changed - I've changed, and I wont let you keep me here!"

He stood up and stepped forward, his bright yellow eyes tinged with red. "We've had a deal." He growled. "Your staying here, whether you like it or not."

I stepped away as he grabbed my broken wrist and squeezed harshly. From the stinging sensation in my wrist I accidentally caused a fire on his sleeve. He pulled away and looked at the warming flames.

"Well - this is new." He simply brushed away the fire, like it was nothing. "And unsuspected." He added with a tone of annoyance.

"Nothing say's unsuspected like being kidnapped by the King of Nightmares and his crazy side kick!" I snapped as he chuckled heartily.

"I suppose I - " Before he could finish his sentence I waved my hand and caused his whole jacket to implode.

I grabbed the mirror hanging on the wall and bashed it upside his head. I took this chance to turn around and run - and I mean _RUN_! I could hear his angered screams as I dashed around the corner.

_I'm dead - I'm SO dead_

I ran around like a headless chicken, running threw random rooms and slamming doors in hope to get away. After running for a few minutes I felt that it was safe to stop and breath, but sadly, to my dismay, I was only running around in circled.

"There you are." Pitch emerged from the shadows and grabbed my arm.

I jumped in surprise but was quick to fight back.

"Let me go!" I demanded as I slapped him across the face.

His head turned to the side, relieving a large red mark in the shape of a hand. Although I hated doing this, I kicked him in the balls and ran. He fell over with his hands between his legs and his head hung low. I ran across the room in hopes to keep great distance between us.

"Your going to pay for that." He growled.

"And your going to pay for everyday that you kept me here!" I flicked my fingers and caused a large bookshelf to explode.

I watched as the heavy material of wood and books fell upon his body. He moaned in discomfort, but wasn't about to give up.

"Foolish child." He groaned. "I was going to be nice, but you've forced my hand."

Black sand jumped from the shadows and engulfed around my limbs. They forced me to the wall and held me still, giving me no chance to escape. Pitch stood up and dusted off his cloths before approaching me with that same hateful, yet lustful, stare.

"Get away from me!" I demanded as he reached out his hand caressed my face.

"Your so cute." He cooed. "Did you really think that having powers would help you out of this whole ordeal? Your mine now. I _own_ you." I tried to spit in his face, but he simply moved to the side. "You won't give up, will you?" With one swift movement he punched me in my already broken rib.

By reaction I exploded every piece of furniture in the area. It was an accident, but still kind of cool. The punch was painful and uncalled for. I started to heave while trying desperately to breath.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this, but you won't learn if I don't." He reached over and grabbed my waist with his greedy hands. He felt my curves threw the thin black dress and smiled. "Your quite the woman." I squirmed around in hopes to get away, but there was no where to turn.

"Stop it, you pervert!" My eyes flashed red and to my surprise he pulled away, hissing like a cat.

His hands where burned, like my very touch was a flame to his flesh. He looked at me and scowled.

"Your just full of surprises, aren't you?" He stepped away, as if in thought. "This has become quite frustrating. How am I to have my way with you if you don't behave?" A spark lit up in his eyes as he looked at me with a sadistic grin. "I suppose I'll just have to beat the power of you."

I cringed. _Was he really about to beat me, just so he could rape me? That pervert! _

"I don't think so!" I focused on the restraints that held me to the wall. It was harder to use my powers on the sand, but they soon exploded and set me free.

"If you want to make things harder, then fighting back will surly do the trick_._" He stated.

"What's wrong Pitch? I thought you liked a girl with a little fight." I walked around him with my hands clenched in fists.

"Your not going to win, so give up." He urged.

I shook my head and stared at him like he was crazy. "I'm not about to give up, not after all that I've been threw."

"I've been more than nice to you, Paige. Now you can be a good girl, or a bad girl. It's your choice." He waited for my response.

"I'm not a bad girl-" I said before exploding the molecules around him. He fell backwards and landed on his head. "but I can be."

He sat up and growled/ He literally mean_ growled_! Like a dog with rabies. His shoulders tightened and his hands curled into fists.

"Why so tense?" I asked with a grin.

That's exactly what he told me not so long ago, when he tried to give me a back rub.

"Stop this!_ Or else_!" He shouted with a low and raspy voice.

"Or else what?!" I shouted back in a much louder voice. "The Moon told me that Jack is safe with the other Guardians, so you can't touch him. Besides- " I strolled forward. "your in no position to be giving orders."

Yet another one of his line's that he used against mr - oh the irony!

I've never felt so in control. I wasn't scared or helpless, I was different, and it felt amazing! However, Pitch wasn't happy.

Using his powers, he drew sand from the ground and created a whip. I managed to dodge the first attack, but he was too fast. The long black whip scratched against my skin and left a long red mark.

_Why a whip? Why not a dagger? It's less humiliating._

"Stop it!" I tried to protect my body with my arms, but they only got scratched up as well.

"Why would I do that? You've been a bad girl, now I have to punish you." He went back to treating me like a dog - great.

"I said - Back off!" My eye's went from brown to a glowing red.

Pitch's whip exploded into dust and the walls around us where crumbling, even the roof was tumbling down. He looked at me, as if in shock, but quickly pulled himself together.

"This isn't over." He said before trying to disappear into the darkness.

I reached out and grabbed the scruff of his jacket and pulled him back. "Your right! This only the beginning!" My hand caught fire and I was suddenly beating him to a bloody pulp. "It's about time you feel the pain I've felt!"

My hand wrapped around his throat and I lifted him in the air. I became stronger, but I also became darker. Was I - changing? All I wanted was revenge.

"S-stop!" He choked out.

"Why would I do that? So you can crawl away? I don't think so. I have a better plan." I started to dif my nails into the tender flesh of his neck. He let out a cry of pain, but I didn't stop. "Whats wrong, Pitch? You look scared." I grinned sadistically, similar to the one he used against me not so long ago. "Does it hurt to get what you deserve?"

"Yo-your insane!"

I chuckled softly. "Yes, well - being kidnapped does that to a person." I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Now, then. Lets play a game, shall me?" I bent it back and broke the bone. "It's called: doing to one - what has been done to the other." I then kicked him in the rib, breaking not one, but two ribs. He yelped out in pain as I laughed. "Oops."

"STOP!"

I rolled my eyes and dropped him to the floor. "Pathetic." Nightmares began to circle us, but it wasn't me they where after. "I would leave you here to wallow in your own despair, but wheres the fun in that? I might as well kill you."

I destroyed the nightmares and turned back to Pitch. "You-you can't."

"But I can." I walked forward with a fire ball in my hand. "And I will."

_'No_!' I stopped and looked around before I realized that it was Manny. '_Paige, stop!'_

"Why? If we let him go He'll just come back for revenge. So shouldn't killing him be a good thing?" I smirked down at the weakling before me, his once evil eyes filled with fear. He was even crawling away.

_'No. Your being clouded by revenge and hatred. You have to stop!'_

"And if I said no?" I threw the ball of fire at Pitch's feet, purposely missing and scaring the Hell out of him.

_'Then your letting Siren win. She was defeated, but the tattoo on your hand remains. She's controlling you. Don't let her win.'_

I nearly forgot. She used a dagger of black magic to carve an S on my hand. "But it was made to hurt me, not control me."

_'It does more than that. It can turn you into a demon as well. All you have to do is kill Pitch. If you leave now, then the spell will break.'_

I sighed in frustration. "Then it looks like I'm a demon." I raised my hand for the final attack, but before I could kill Pitch, someone tackled me. I struggled beneath the wait and growled. "Get off of me!"

"Paige, stop! It's me!" My red eyes looked up to see two blue orbs of ice. "It's Jack! You have to stop!"

I blinked my eyes, going from red to brown. "Jack?"

"Paige -" He leaned in and hugged me tightly, causing me to whimper in pain.

Now my rib hurt worse than before.

"Oops - sorry." I looked up and frowned.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked as he smiled happily.

"I came to save you - but then Manny told me you went kind of crazy. Now I'm here to save him." He pointed at Pitch, who was now curled into a corner.

"Oh my God - did I -"

"Oh yeah. You want all kinds of crazy." He laughed.

I was shocked. "But - the last thing I remember was being attack with a whip. When did all this happen?"

Jack shrugged before helping me stand. "Remind me to _never_ get on your bad side."

He tried being funny, but I was still scared. Pitch felt this and sighed. He stood up and quickly disappeared.

- X -

**BEFORE PAIGE WENT CRAZY**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I opened my eye's to face the darkness that slowly consumed me. I've never felt so worthless. When Paige needed me the most I was there, but I couldn't save her. I was too weak. _How could I let this happen?_ I fought against the darkness with all the energy I had left. _I need to go back._ _I need to save Paige!_

The darkness crawled around my body and started to squeeze my body, like the worlds largest cobra.

_'Jack.'_

"Manny?" I struggled for air and the strength to speak.

_'Paige - she needs you.'_

"I know. But i can't... I'm too weak." I closed my eyes, but I couldn't see the difference from when they where opened. Everything was black - Pitch Black.

_'Jack, you need you to escape. Focus all of your energy on the darkness - imagine a light and use it."_

I took in a deep shaky breath and I nodded. I imagined a candle, but it soon disappeared. "I-I can't."

_'Yes, you can. You have to try. Imagine the sun - imagine Paige.'_

Paige? I imagined her heart shaped face, her long brown hair that fell into chocolate curls, her Bambi brown eyes, and her perfect sun kissed skin.

I opened my eyes and saw the Moon. I was free!

"I-I did it!" I breath heavily before falling back.

I landed on the floor with a thud and sighed in relief. I was so tired.

_'Jack, I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Paige. Do you understand?'_

I looked at the moon and nodded.

"Sure - but why?"

_'Many years ago, I created a human in my image, a little girl who would one day possess the same powers as I. She was adopted into a family, living out her life as a normal teenage girl. __I planned on letting her live a normal life until the age of sixteen, but -" _he sighed._ 'Things changed and Pitch kidnapped her.'_

I took in a deep and shaky breath. "Paige - she's your -"

_'creation -' _he snapped. I guess daughter isn't the word to use._ "now, here's the part you can't tell Paige.' _I took in a shaky breath and nodded. '_She was also created by the sun. Her powers consist of Fire and Molecular Combustion. From me, I gave her immortality. When she she turns 16 she will be taken away from her parents and away from the real world.'_

My heart cringed. "Your going to take her away from this life? But why? She's happy the way things are."

_'I know it seams harsh, but I need you to understand. In three months there will be a new threat and Paige is the only one who can stop it.'_

"Stop what?"

'I can't say. But I need you to give her the best of these last months. If you tell her, she will surly try to run from her destiny, which will only make things worse.'

Although I hated the idea of lying to my girlfriend, I didn't have a choice. "Fine - what do I do?"

_'For now, you need to save Paige. Siren put her under a spell. It's turning her evil and she's about to kill Pitch. You need to stop her, before it's too late.'_

* * *

**I KNOW! I KIND OF RUSHED AT THE END! BUT GUESS WHAT! LOTS OF ROMANCE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! ^_^**

This chapter was written specifically for****** storygirl99210**. I hope you like it!


	27. Heal

**Paige's P.O.V**

Jack and I leaned against each other for support. He was beaten black and blue, and I was was walking around with a broken rib. Jack managed to get us out of the cave, and the first thing I saw was the beautiful lake with beautiful trees. I felt the wind and the scent of fresh air. I smiled in happiness. I was finally free! After being trapped for so long, I was finally free! Jack and I wobbled our way to a far off tree. We both collapsed and yawned.

"Paige..." Jack looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes that where shimmering with tears and guilt. He took my hand and began to speak in a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry for letting you down. I tried to protect you, but I couldn't. I was too weak, and you nearly became evil because of it."

I leaned in and hugged him tightly, my chin wresting in between his neck and shoulder.

"Things happen for a reason Jack, and I don't blame you, not one bit." He ran his fingers threw my hair and smiled.

I almost forgot what it was like. When Pitch played with my hair, it was almost threatening, but this - this was relaxing. He combed out all the tangles and hummed in my ear.

"Jack-" I whispered, holding him tighter in my arms. "I love you so much."

He stopped to kiss the side of my cheeks, his lips freezing cold against my warm skin. "And I love you so much more."

More? The very word sent chills down my spine.

"Liar." I said as he looked at me with slight confusion. "You could never love me as much as I love you."

Jack smiled weakly before leaning in the kiss me. My heart pounded with happiness. We leaned in close, when -

"Jack! Paige!" The two of us pulled apart when Tooth came flying towards us. "Your okay!" She tackled Jack and smiled.

"More or less." He groaned, still in pain.

"Here! I brought your staff!" She pulled out the staff and grinned.

He looked at it and nearly cried. _It was so cute!_ He reached out and took the soft wood into his hand.

"Tooth - " he breathed. "Thank you." he hugged the wood like it was his long lost teddy bear.

"Well -" She giggled. "It's no big deal! I just had to pry it from Sirens evil little fingers. Totally worth it!" ^_^

Jack laughed, which caused him to wince in pain.

"Frost Bite!" Bunny came hopping around a tree and strait to my boyfriend, along with North and Sandy.

Jack looked at him and glared. "Back off!" He grabbed the staff and pointed it angrily at the rabbit. He stopped with his paws in the air.

"Hold on, mate. Lets just talk." He said.

Jack forced himself to stand, even though he was badly beaten and nearly fell over, but he used the tree to balance himself.

"Yeah right!" He growled. Tooth flew over to Bunny and protected him, which caused Jack's staff to glow. "Tooth, get away from him! He's evil!"

Tooth shook her head. "No, Jack. He was being controlled by Siren, he's better now!"

"Indeed he is." A tall man with black hair, red eyes, and a fancy black suit stepped out from the shadows. "But you -" He pointed. "aren't."

Jack suddenly fell to the floor, coughing up blood and spit. I gasped out in both disgust and worry. I helped him sit up as blood dripped from his chin.

"Jack!? Are you okay?" He nodded weakly, but I knew that he wasn't.

"It seams that Aster kicked you in the chest, which caused eternal bleeding." the man glared at Bunny who slumped his shoulders in sadness. "Move aside." The man walked past Aster and strait towards Jack.

"Satin, what are you -" Tooth looked at the man as he came towards us.

The second I heard his name I clung onto Jack. "No! Get away from him!" I warned.

The man looked at me and smiled happily. "Don't worry, your friend is safe with me. Besides, I only wish to heal his wounds." He assured. I held onto Jack as he got down on one knee. "Please? I wont hurt him, I promise."

I looked into his eyes that where red, yet calming. It wasn't like Pitches evil eyes, these where nice and reassuring I bit my lip in uncertainty, but nodded all the same.

"Fine, just - be careful with him, okay?" The man nodded before taking Jack into his arms.

"I will. No worries." He leaned Jack against the tree and began to chant in an unknown language.

It wasn't long before Jack was healed and sleeping silently. I smiled at the very sight. _He's so cute - he's always cute._

"Ahum." I turned my head to look at Satin, who caught me staring at Jack. I blushed and looked away. "Your turn." He offered me a hand, which I looked at in confusion. He laughed. "I want to heal you." He said.

"Oh..." I took his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"All boy's, turn around." He said to Bunny, North, and Sandy. He lifted my shirt and observed my body. "It seams you have a broken rib, a broken wrist, and lots of claw marks." He looked at me with two sad eyes that showed sympathy. "You must have been threw allot."

I nodded. "Yes, but it's over now. So I'm happy."

He looked at my smile. I was being truthful, but it might have seamed like a lie. I was just too weak to show how happy I really was.

"Okay, this is going to hurt, so take a deep breath." He said, placing a hand on my rib.

I nodded as he pushed down on my rib. "Aahh!" My eyes flashed red, which caused a tree next to Bunny to both explode and catch on fire.

They all screamed before turning to look at me me shock.

"Geez, Sheila! How'd ya do that!" Bunny boomed. Satin then shot them a glare for looking at my naked body. "Oh my - sorry!"

They all turned red before quickly looking away. Satin turned to me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, did it hurt too much?" He asked while rubbing at my rib, which was still heeling.

"A little-" I lied. It actually hurt - ALLOT.

"You're such a brave women." He pulled away before taken my wrist into his hand. "This should hurt allot less, but still, try not to blow me up." I could hear the sarcasm in voice. It was very amusing.

He popped my bone back into place, which caused me to set fire to a stray leaf that fell from the tree. I quickly turned to ash and disappeared.

"Their. All done." He announced. All the guys turned around, but I still wasn't dressed.

"Eak!" I covered my body and blushed.

They all started shouting their apologies before finally turning around. "Idiots..." Satin growled.

"Okay, I'm done." The guys slowly peaked around before sighing in relief.

"Alright, now you need to tell us how the tree caught fire." North gestured to the still burning wood.

"Oh - It turns out that the moon created me and I have special powers." I said, as if it weren't that big of deal.

They all gawked at me, like I was a shiny new toy.

"Powers? What powers?!" North asked excitedly.

I jumped at booming words. I've been stuck in silence for so long that I nearly forgot how loud he was.

"Um - I can control fire and blow things up. I thinks it's called Molecular Combustion." I said.

"Wow-" North was speechless. "And what about Pitch?"

I bit my lip, contemplating over if I should tell them or not. "No more questions." Satin informed. "She's been threw Hell and back. I think it would be best to let her rest."

I smiled. He knew exactly what to say. "Very well, but we want answers sooner or later."

"It has to be later - I'm going home." I smiled.

Mom. Dad. What am I going to tell them? "If you need an excuse," Satin whispered. "Then leave it to me." He stood up and walked away. "When you arrive home, everything will be fine." And with that, he was gone.

"Do you want us to walk you home?!" North asked excitedly.

I looked down at Jack who was sleeping in the snow. "Sure. I would like that very much. But Jack-"

"Don't worry about it. Sandy, would yo take him to the poll?" He asked to the shorter man.

He nodded happily before lifting Jack off the ground with his magical sand.


	28. Satin

**Paige's P.O.V**

I said goodbye to my friends before proceeding to the front door. I took a deep breath and hesitated. _Satin said he would take care of everything - but I have no idea what he meant._ I shook my head before knocking loudly. The door flung open, and their, right before my eyes, was my Mom. Her eye's where red from crying, wrinkles from the lack of sleep, and pale from the worry. She quickly pulled me into a hug and started crying into my shoulder.

"Oh, my baby! My baby!" She kissed me over and over again until my Dad came into the room.

"Paige! Oh God, sweety!" He joined in, hugging and kissing as well. "Your okay!"

"Mommy - Daddy." I hugged them with both of arms. "I've missed you so much!" I cried.

"Oh, you must'v been so scared!" Mom pulled me to the living room and sat me down. "Detective Satin-lee told us everything?"

I blinked my eyes. _Detective Satin... Lee..?_

"He - he did?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Of course I did." I turned to see Satin standing in the door way. "The whole ordeal of being kidnapped by a mad man and his wife. How I saved you and brought you home." He hinted with that genius grin. "I'm sorry they got away. But the FBI won't give up until we find your kidnappers, and we will inform you the second we have any information." He bowed politely before turning around to leave.

I smiled happily at his polite gesture. _Who knew Satin was so - angelic?_

"Wait!" I jumped up and hugged him from behind. "Thank you, Satin - lee."

He smiled down and pat my head. "Don't mention it."

* * *

**We have to have two funerals for my father. His side of the family couldn't gather for the one back in Huston, so we're going to Dallas with his ashes... Wow, my life really sucks...**


	29. Change of Heart

That night I stared out the window, hoping for a surprise visit from Jack, but it was highly unlikely since he passed out in the forest. Maybe he'll come and see me before school tomorrow - if my parents let me go, that is. Apparently, being kidnapped by two lunatics means that I deserve a few days out of school.

_Maybe I should stay home - take it easy and just relax. Then again, I've been stuck in darkness with no human contact for nearly a week._

I leaned against the window and smiled. It was so beautiful - so heavenly. I opened the window and reached out my hand, feeling the cold wind and soft snow sink into my skin. I then remembered how amazing it felt the first time I touched it. It was like a dream come true. Sure, I missed Texas, but Burgess was the best thing to ever happen to me.

I pulled the window back down and ran outside. I completely ignored the basics of a jacket, shoes, and gloves. All I wanted was to run around and be free. I stepped outside and shivered. It was so cold - yet so lovely - just like Jack. I stepped off the porch and into the snow, feeling the white slush turn into liquid beneath me feet.

I stood their with the silliest grin, closing my eyes and letting the snow fall into my hair, when out of no where, a pale hand reached out and pinched my nose. I was startled by the sudden action, but relaxed once I saw that it was Jack.

"Nipped your nose!" He giggled playfully.

I sighed before slapping him playfully across the arm.

"Jack!" I pouted. "That really hurt."

He leaned down and kissed my nose, causing me to turn pink in the cheeks.

"Better?" He asked with a grin.

I touched my nose with the tips of my fingers and smiled.

"A little - but not much. Do it again?" I asked as he laughed.

He leaned down, making his way down to kiss my nose, but I couldn't stand how slow he was, so I quickly surprised him with a kiss to the lips. His eye's widened as I slipped my tongue past the entrance his mouth. He was shocked, but soon found himself kissing back. His fingers ran threw my hair and his tongue danced around with mine.

I was so happy that I almost forgot to breath. His hand slid down my back and onto my waist, which caused my whole body to become warm. I pulled away and blushed.

"Okay, I'm better now." I said while looking down at my feet and avoiding eye contact.

I then felt his icy breath brush against my neck. "Are you sure? Because I could always do more."

I shivered as his lips met the tender flesh of my neck and trailed along freely with sweet kisses. I let out a gasp of surprise when his teeth nibbled at my skin. It didn't hurt, but it sure took my breath away.

"You know - I've been dying to get you alone, and now that I have you, I will never let you go." He ran a thumb over my bottom lip and grinned. "Even if I tried to leave you, I couldn't. Your too addicting, like a drug that I could never live without."

"Jack -" I tried to speak out, but it came out in a pathetic whisper. With him in my presence, I could barely even think, let alone talk.

"Paige, I want you to know how much I love you -" Jack pulled me into a hug and squeezed tightly, as if to protect me from the world. "I never want to leave you - I never want to let you go."

I placed my head between his neck and shoulder, one hand in his hair and the other on his back. "Then don't." I whispered, as if it where that simple.

"Then I won't." Jack leaned down and kissed my cheek. His thumb brushed the bridge of my lips as he proceeded to kiss my face, and soon after, my lips.

- X -

Siren sat angrily in her cell. None of the demons would fall for her tricks and this made her angry. They where too smart, too strong willed, and creepy as Hell, but this would not keep her from seeing her pet. Oh no, Paige was her's, and she would not let a stupid boy have her. Yes, she was aware of Paige's sudden transformation, but that didn't change her feelings for the girl. Siren was in love, and she was determined to have her prize, one way - or another.

One by one, the demons began to disappear. They would hear a _cling_ and walk towards it, then never return. Soon after, she saw him.

"Captured so early?" Siren's eye's shot up to glare at Reaper.

She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Shut up..." She growled.

"Did everything go as planned?" He asked, circling the women with slow and steady steps.

Siren stood up and nodded. "Of course. I tricked Pitch into kidnapping Paige, which gave the moon no choice but to turn her into a half mortal. As for Pitch - well, he's in the middle of a slow and painful process that will soon turn him into demon."

Reaper grinned in satisfaction. "Congratulations, you have served me well." He pet her behind the ears, like one would do to a cat.

"Thank you master, but I've been meaning to ask - why did you need Paige to lose half of her mortality?" She asked.

"Oh, that's a very easy question to answer-" He grinned widely, showing his sharpened teeth and rotting bones. "Mortals where never meant to wield the powers of the moon, let alone the sun." He leaned against a tree, which caused the whole thing to whither and die. "In a matter of time she will lose control of her powers and become a nuclear bomb, killing thousands of innocent children. If I can cause a large amount of deaths in one night, then I can finally show the Grim reaper that I can work at his side!" He sounded exited, but Siren, however, was not.

_'Kill her?'_ She bit her lip and looked away._ 'He can't do that! Paige is my pet, i can't let him hurt her!'_

"That is where you come in. You need to corrupt her heart with the darkest sin there is - lust." He grinned happily. "That should do the trick. You have two days to complete the task. If you fail-" He ran his finger along her cheek and smiled. "Then I'll kill you." He waved his hand and set Siren free.

She disappeared into a blinding light and reappeared in Burgess. She looked around and frowned. There where houses everywhere, each one two stories high and covered in snow.

_Great - where to hell am I? _She thought with great frustration.

She turned to see an old man sitting on a porch. He looked at her and smiled lustfully. She made a disgusted face before running away. Sadly, unlike the other legends, she wasn't invisible. She was a devil, a Goddess, not some spirit like Jack Frost. She quickly ran away from the house and to some random park. She leaned against a tree and began to think.

_Turning Paige into a tramp would be easy, after all, she is a human, but I can't do that to the one I've grown to love, could I? She is my pet, after all._

"Jack!" A giggle was sounding from beyond the tree's.

There, right before her eyes, was Jack Frost and Paige playing on the swings. He would push her and she would laugh. It was so cute the way they played together, like children.

"Come on, don't tell me your scared of heights!" He laughed.

"I - I'm not!" She closed her eyes when she got really high. "EAK!"

"Haha! Yeah right! Your totally scared! Come on, admit it!" He urged with a grin of happiness.

It was so romantic, yet at the same time, angering. Paige was her pet, after all. _Who does Jack think he is? Playing with MY girlfriend!_ Siren quickly ran behind a bush and hid. She watched as they went on with their little game.

Jack pushed her one last time, which sent her past the metal. She let out a scream as she nearly fell. He flew into the air and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her off the seat and holding her tight. "Don't worry, I gotcha!"

She looked up and smiled. "Or-" She hugged. "I got you."

Siren smiled. _I guess they are kind of cute together._

Siren sighed in sadness. _If I want Paige to me my girlfriend, then I will win her fairly! As for her safety_ - She thought _I'm going to need help..._

- X -

North and Bunny sat in the living room, sipping at hot chocolate and talking about Paige's new found powers. "She set a bloody tree on fire! How's that even possible!" Bunny questioned in a frantic tone.

"Maybe she's immortal!" Tooth squealed. She always wanted a sister, and she already has Jack as a brother.

"She's not invisible, Tooth. Her parents saw her, remember?" North reminded.

She sighed before fitting next to sandy. "Then what is she?"

"A creation of the Moon and Sun." Everyone snapped their heads towards Siren, who stood near and open window.

"Siren!" Bunny growled before pulling out his boomerangs.

"Chill Bunny-Boy, I'm not here to fight." She strolled over to a coach and sat down.

"Aren't ya suppose to be in Hell ya Bloody demon! Watcha doin here!" Bunny demanded.

Siren smiled before grabbing a cookie.

"I escaped - duh." She made it sound like no big deal.

"You- you what?! It hasn't been a full day and you've already escaped!" You could obviously hear the anger in Bunny's voice.

"What are you doing here, Siren?" Tooth demanded, stepping forward and glaring. She kicked her butt once, she could do it again.

"I'm here to warn you." She threw cookie back on the plate.

"Warn US?! I don't think so, Sheila! Get out!" Bunny pointed to the window.

"I promise, I wont cause any more trouble." She raised her hands in the air to show that she wasn't crossing her fingers. "I just want to help - you need me." She urged.

"We need you?" North looked confused.

"There's so much happening that you don't know about. For example - Paige isn't human." Everyone looked at her and glared.

"You have five minutes to explain." North pushed her back into the coach. He crossed his arms and waited. "Well?" He urged.

Within those five minutes, Siren explained everything. "That doesn't explain whya want ta help us! If your so called _master_ told you to do something, then why aren't you doing it? Why not kill her?" Bunny questioned.

"Because-" Siren turned to look out the window. "I love her."


	30. Change of Heart 2

The next morning Jack served me breakfast in bed. He cut my pancakes and fed me with the fork. I told him I could do it myself, but he insisted that I let him feed me. Soon after, the syrup missed my mouth and smudged my lips. I was about to wipe it away, but Jack stopped me.

"Here." He leaned in and licked at the syrup, his cold tongue brushing against my lips and causing me to blush. He pulled away and grinned. "Who knew you could taste so sweet."

Jack took the trey of empty plates and left the room. When he shut the door I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. _Best - Breakfast - Ever!_

I went to the closet and started looking for cloths to where. I then came across the red dress I wore on my first date with Jack. I took it out of the closet and pressed it against my chest. It was so pretty -

"You should where it." I jumped when I heard Jack's voice.

I turned around and saw him sitting on my bed. "Jack!" I scowled. "I thought you went down stares!"

He grinned before lying down. "I did, but I wanted to scare you, so I snuck in threw the window. Then I saw that dress-" he looked away, like he was remembering our first date. "You looked so - beautiful."

I smiled before putting it away. "I have nothing to wear!" I whined.

Jack looked at my closet full of cloths and laughed. "So what are those?" He asked sarcastically. "Here." He went over to my closet and starting looking at all the things I had. I sat on the bed and smiled. "Here." he handed me a white skirt, blue tank top, white socks, and blue boots. It looked amazing - I never wore those cloths together. It's shocking how good he is with cloths, considering he wears the same thing every day.

"Wow - this is perfect!" I took the cloths and was about to get dressed when I noticed that Jack wasn't turning around. "Uh - Jack."

"Oh - sorry!" He turned around and tried his best not to look, but I caught him peeking.

I blushed as he turned away to laugh. "You have a small butt."

I turned to him and glared. "Do not!" I was still in my bra and under wear when he turned back around to point at my butt.

"Do to! See!" I turned bright red before running toward the closet.

I could hear him laughing as I slammed the door. "Jerk!" I tried to sound angry, but I was actually flattered. When I came back out he looked me over.

"Hmm - It's cute, but I prefer you naked." He was being sarcastic.

I hit him in the arm and laughed. "You are such a perv."

He looked at me and grinned. "Perv?" He shook his head. "Oh no, this is a perv." He pulled me back, forcing me onto the bed and pinning me down.

He leaned down and kissed my lips before trailing down to my collar bone. His hand slipping into my shirt, his hand grabbing at my waist and his other running along my leg.

"J-" He stopped me with a kiss.

He went from my mouth to my neck, kissing and biting.

"Frostbite?!" Jack and I jumped when Bunny Mund called his name.

I thought he was in my room, but he was no where to be seen. Jack looked outside the window and saw him in my yard. "Dang it, Bunny..." He was very frustrated, but I, however, felt a wave of relief.

"We should go see what he wants." I said.

Jack looked at me and smiled. "Don't think we wont continue this later." He said with a very alluring tone.

I was actually looking forward to it - but at the same, I was freaking out. Jack helped me off the bed and opened my door like a gentlemen. I smiled before walking out the door and down the stares. I could sense him staring at my butt. He whistled before chasing after me. We walked outside and I shivered.

"Here, let me get your jacket." He offered before flying back up stares.

"Hey Aster!" I greeted the tall rabbit with a proper wave.

"Heya little Sheila. Where'd Frost Bite go?" He asked.

"To get me a jacket. It's really cold." I shivered.

"Well it's about to get a whole lot colder." He said. "The both of ya are needed at the North Pole."

Jack opened my window and called my name. "Hey Paige! Which jacket do you want!?" He held out a blue jacket that went to my rib cage and the other went to my thighs.

"The second one, please!" He threw it down and I caught it in my arms. After wards he jumped out of the window and flew next to me.

"So whats up?" Jack asked.

"Your both needed at the pole - right now." He made it sound urgent.

"Can it wait? I was gonna-" Jack didn't have a chance to finish.

A yeti grabbed him by the hoodie and threw him into a bag. I turned around to stare at Phil, who was already reaching towards me with that giant paw. I ran behind bunny and hid.

"Come on Sheila." He picked me up and put me in the bag. "Ya need ta go."

"But I don't like the bag..." I whined.

"It's just a bag, it won't bite." He let go and I landed right on top of Jack.

He made an 'Oof' noise before I smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

- X -

Siren stood in the globe room, Sandy on one side and North on the other. "This is so boring - why can't I take a look around?" She pleaded.

"Because your evil and we have no idea what you might do." North turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Can I at least-"

"No."

She crossed her arms and huffed. "You'r no fun!" She whined. "Where are they?" She asked for the tenth time.

"On their way." North said with that annoyed tone people used when they where impatient with their kids.

The portal finally opened and the yeti's appeared with a bag. Jack crawled out before moaning in discomfort.

"Geez, is the portal really - " He stopped in mid sentence when his eye's fell upon Siren. When I tried to crawl out of the bag, he stopped me with his hand. "Don't come out." He warned.

I was confused, but nodded all the same. "Hiya, Frosty."

My body froze. _I know that voice. _

"What the Hell are you doing here!?" Jack demanded.

"I'm here to see my love!" She grinned happily. "Where is she? Is she In the bag?" She stepped forward, but Jack stopped her with his staff.

"Your not touching her." He growled.

"Aw, come on! I just want to see her!" She pleaded.

"Back. Off." Jack's staff began to glow vibrantly, which caused Siren to back away in fear.

"Jack, put down the staff." North said seriously. _Was he crazy!?_

"Yeah Frosty, put down the staff." She repeated with that sassy attitude.

"What the Hell, North! She's evil!" His staff glowed, ready to blast her into space, but once again, North budded in.

"She's here to help us." He pulled Siren behind his back, almost protectively.

Jack then remembered that she could control others. The last time one of his friends where under Siren's control, Bunny Mund beat him to a bloody pulp.

I peeked out of the bag and saw Siren standing behind North. _Are they helping her!?_

"Jack?" He looked down at me before stepping in front of the bag, so I couldn't see.

"We're leaving." He said.

I could feel my body lift off the ground, but once again, North objected. "Bunny-" He called.

I suddenly hit the floor with a thud - or the wall, I couldn't tell. "Ouch!"

"Paige!?" Jack turned to face Bunny with a deadly glare.

"Let us talk, mate!" Bunny said quickly, before Jack could attack. "Siren wants to save help us but you have to calm down, or Paige could die!"

My eye's widened. _Hello - She wants to kill me! Of course I could die!_

Jack held is ground, ready to freeze anyone who came near me, but all the same, he let them explain. "You have two minutes."


	31. Shoosh

**Jack's P.O.V**

I stared at Siren in disbelief. This whole entire time she was only using Pitch so he would kidnap Paige, which gave the moon no choice but to give Paige her powers earlier than expected. She was working for a grim reaper, who wants Paige to lose control of her powers and kill all of Burgess, which will happen if I get my own girlfriend aroused.

_This really sucks!_ I thought. _What if I kiss her and she burns my face off!?_

After Siren finished explaining the reapers plan, I finally let Paige out of the bag. She was very confused, scared, and distant from the Goddess of Sin. She often hid behind my back and stayed quiet. It was offal seeing Paige this way, in so much fear.

Even though she kicked Pitch's butt, she was afraid of Siren. Then again, Paige was evil and not herself. If Pitch where to come back, she would probably be afraid again.

"Jack." She pulled on my sleeve and whispered in my ear. "I want to go home."

"Don't worry. We'll leave soon." I assured.

"Or not." North said. I looked at him with a from that said '_why not?_'. "Paige is in danger, Jack. She could die, and we can't have that. It would be in our best interest if she stayed here for a couple of days."

"No-" I crossed my arms and glared. North was very confused. " Because of me she was kidnapped by Pitch and the crazy demon." I pointed to Siren, who was tempted to bite my finger off. "I wont let any of this get in the way of Paige's life, she's going back home and having a normal day, end of discussion."

I felt more than guilty for Paige's early transformation, guilty that I brought her into this mess. If she never met me, then none of this would be happening.

"I don't understand you, Jack." Siren stepped forward with her arms crossed against her chest. "In three months, her normal life's not going to matter because she wont have it."

My heart skipped when she mentioned this. Manny didn't want Paige to know:_ I need you to give her the best of these last months. If you tell her, she will surly try to run from her destiny_

All Paige knows is that she has powers given from the moon, nothing else. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You don't know? In three months your going to-" I jumped at Siren and covered her mouth.

"Shoosh!" Everyone looked at me like I was some kind of crazy man that belonged in the insane asylum. "Sandy, take Paige to another room." The little golden man looked up at me with a question mark above his head. "Just do it, okay."

Sandy nodded before taking Paige by the hand and leading her out of the room. She looked back at me with a look of curiosity. She wanted to know what will happen in three months, but I can't let her know or she'll try to run away.

"What is the meaning of this!" Siren growled.

"You nearly blew it, that's what!" Siren tilted her head, very confused. "Geez, your such a ditz." Siren opened her mouth to protest, but North quickly cut her off.

"Jack, what aren't you telling us?" He asked with that wondering look his eyes.

I took a deep breath, prepared to spill out everything that I knew. "Well - Paige was created by the moon."

"We know." North said, like it was no big deal, but he didn't let me finish.

"And the sun." I added as his eye's grew wide.

"The sun?" He sounded shocked.

"It can't be-" Tooth was breathless.

"Impossible." Even Bunny was speechless.

"Sunny can only create one being, and it's her? Do you know what this means?" North looked at his fellow guardians, who nodded, except for Jack.

"What does what mean?" It was silent, and there came no answer, so I asked again. "What. Does. It. Mean." This time I was more forceful with my words.

"It means -" North growled. "that end is near."

"That's what Manny said, but who would try to end the world?" I asked.

"We don't know, but we do know that this isn't good. What else do you know about Paige?" North asked.

"Paige's powers consist of fire and molecular combustion, those are gifts from the sun. The moon, however, created her. In three months, Manny wants to turn her immortal, but he fears that if she knows ahead of time, she'd try to stop it."

"You can't stop Destiny." North panned.

"Of course you can." Siren laughed. "There are times when you go down a path without ever knowing whats on the other end, however, if you know whats there, you can choose a new one." She made it sound simple. "Listen, there are many way's she could avoid becoming immortal, but it wouldn't be a good thing since we need her to save the world."

"We need ta know exactly whats comin', cuz I aint running onto a battle blind, even if it's three months from now." Bunny hopped toward Jack. "We need more information. What else did ya gather?"

"That she wasn't suppose to have these powers before immortality. She doesn't need me to help her lose control. If what Siren said is true, then she's completely unstable and will lose control over her powers, even if I don't touch her." I sighed in frustration.

_Why did all this have to happen now? She just got back home. I wan't is her life to be normal, but she can't even have that._

Paige returned only seconds after the conversation. I smiled happily, even though it was only a mask to hide the truth. "Ready to go?"

Paige seamed to hesitate before nodding. "Yeah, but you have to explain what's going on sooner or later."

_And that's the subject I'll have to avoid - I can't tell her, no matter what._

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Lets just get you home."

* * *

**ROMANCE! Lots of romance in the next chapter! I swears! I know I haven't updated for over a week, but I got really busy at work and didn't have the time. So, as an apology, I will treat you all to extra fluff in the next chapter! ^_^**


	32. Home sweet Cave

**Paige's P.O.V**

I've always loved Texas, but after moving to Burgess, I never want to go back. Sure, I miss all of my old friends and all of the farm animals, but it's nice to finally relax. My life seamed easier without worrying about all of the cows, chickens, and horses. When Jack and I finally returned home, we went back to the bed room, his hand entangled with mine.

"Come on Jack, please tell me!" I sounded like a three year old begging for ice cream.

"As cute as your puppy eye's are," He laughed. "I can't. The meeting is a secret." He looked mockingly happy as I pouted my lip.

"I hate when you keep secrets." I squeezed his hand and pouted a little bit more. What can I say - I really want to know. "Please Jackie, please?"

He looked down at and was about to speak, but stopped with wide blue eyes. He was staring at me - like I was a cute little kitten.

"That's not fair..." He pulled me close and grinned. "Do I need to punish you again?"

I smiled. "Only if I deserve it." I grabbed his hood and pulled it over his face before running to the closet and holding it shut.

"Oh, now your getting it!" He tugged at the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge, so he happily yanked it open.

"Eak!" He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out.

"Gotcha!" He reached inside of my shirt and sent chills all over my body. "Now, are you going to apologize, or are we gonne be naughty?"

I let out a shaky breath as white puffs of air escaped my mouth.

"Jack-" Before I could actually apologize, he leaned in and surprised me with a kiss. "Mm?!"

He pulled away and grinned. "Apology accepted."

I touched the bridge of my lips and smiled. "I should be bad more often."

He let out a child like laughter that caused my bedroom mirror to freeze over. He leaned back in and started to kiss at my full pink lips.

_Why does he make me feel so weak?_ I kissed him back. _He's so perfect._

His hand slid into my shirt and his freezing cold hands started rubbing my back. I could feel my whole body become warmer and warmer as he brushed his fingers over my ticklish side. I never wanted this to end, but sadly, to my dismay, he pulled away. He yelped out in pain before stammering backwards. His lips where red and swelled.

"Ouch!" His hand flew up to cover his mouth, but I already saw what had happened - I nearly burned his lips off.

"Jack..." I could feel the guilt like a hammer to the chest. "Oh God - I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Jack watched as I babbled on. "God, why am I such an idiot!" He put a finger to my lips and silenced my constant chatter.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Besides -" He pulled away with painful grin. "I'm a fast healer."

I just burned his face, how could he be so calm? I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't have it.

"Really Paige, it's no big deal." He assured before giggling playfully. "But you should know - this totally proves that I got you aroused." He laughed.

My cheeks became red and my bed caught on fire. His eyes darted at the sudden combustion, but I didn't notice.

"I was not!" I yelled. "I was just - your lips where so cold that I had to warm up, that's all!" Jack rolled his eyes before pointing to the fire. I looked at it and gasped. "Oh God - my bed!" I started to panic with a total look of horror on my face. "No, no, no!" I grabbed my leather jacket and started to slap the flames. "Die dang it, DIE!"

Jack looked at me with that O_O look before finally deciding to help. He waved his staff and destroyed the flames with frost and wind. "Okay, lets not do that again."

He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. I was slightly confused as he started drawing me a bath. He felt the water. He walked over to me with a playful grin and started to lift my shirt.

I suddenly felt my cheeks turn red, so I grabbed his wrist and stopped him from continuing. He chucked before taking off the rest of my shirt. Although I was still in my bra, I covered my chest.

"Don't be so shy, it's not like you have anything to show."

I pouted my lip._ Did he just call me flat chested?! _"Jerk."

He laughed again. "Baby." He pulled me into a hug, which trapped my arms between his chest and mine. He kissed the top of my head before turning around to leave. "Take your time."

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

My lips where killing me - they stung like bee's and where very dry. I need to think of a way to help Paige control her powers. I want to kiss her, but I can't do that if it causes her to lose control over her powers. I froze my lips with a layer of frost, which seamed to help.

I closed the door before going strait to Paige's bed. I grabbed her burnt sheets and threw them away before making her bed with new ones. All I could think of was Paige.

_When her face turned red while I was taking off her shirt was priceless. I couldn't help but to laugh. She was so cute - so shy and innocent. Just like a child._

I started looking threw her closet. Most of her cloths where old and well warn. I grabbed her blue tank top, white skinny jeans, and fuzzy blue boots. I love finding her cloths to wear. She's like my personal barbie doll.

_She's so perfect - Maybe I should show her my house, no one has ever seen it before._

While Paige was in the bathroom, I wrote her a note. ~ Meet me at the Park. I have something to show you. ~

And with that, I opened the window and flew away.

* * *

**Paige's P.O.V**

I stepped into the bath and sat down. I was actually surprised. I thought Jack would make the water freezing cold, but it was actually very warm. I slid down into the water, so my mouth was covered with h20 and my nose was free to breath. I closed my eyes and started to hum an unknown tune.

_I wonder why Jack decided to draw me a bath? He's up to something, I just know it._

I sat there for twenty minutes before stepping out of the water and covering my body with a towel. I opened the door and stepped outside, where the air was cool and steam-free. I walked over to the bed, where a pair of cloths where lain out for me. Blue tank top, white skinny jeans, and blue boots. I put it on and read the note.

~ Meet me at the Park. I have something to show you. ~

I smiled happily before running down stare's and out the door. I Then realized I had no jacket and the air out here was at least below twenty degrees. I went back inside and grabbed my white blue jeans jacket that went perfectly with my white skinny jeans. Soon after, I was at the park.

"Jack?" I called his name, but I received no reply. "Jackie?"

"Paige!" I looked up and saw Jack flying around. "Your here!?" He flew down and smiled happily. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I tilted my head. "Ready for what?" He grabbed my hand and led me into the forest. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked past the lake.

"I want to show you something, but it's a secret, okay. You can't show anybody." He made it sound so interesting.

We walked further and further into forest until I saw a cave in the far off distance. There was cloth covering the entrance, as if to be a door. "Where are we?" He laughed at my question, as if I should already know the answer.

"Home." I looked him with a very confused looked. "What, you think I'm homeless?"

I didn't say a word. Honestly, I never even thought about where he lived. He grabbed my hand and led me inside, and what I saw wasn't what I expected. The walls where covered in frost designs and ice. I've never seen such a beautiful cave. It made my room look pathetic. Snow covered the ground and everything was white.

We started walking further into the cave. There was a large whole in the roof, where I could see the sun. It provided allot of light, and across the way there was a mattress on a bed frame made of ice. Next to that was a bookshelf made of ice, and on the shelves where books. And lastly, there was a small pond frozen over with ice. It was beautiful.

"Jack, this is amazing! I can't believe you live here!" He smiled happily.

"Yup. I've lived here for - three hundred and seventy two years." My eye's widened.

"Wow... Your so old!" I laughed. "Old man!"

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. "Hey, respect your elders young lady."

I stuck out my tongue in a playful manor. "Make me." I taunted, but it wasn't the best words to say, especially to Jack.

"Gladly." He grinned mischievously before picking me up and flying out the roof whole.

"Aah! Jaack! Slow down!" I closed my eye's as the wind hit my face and blew my hair to the side.

"Haha, no way! You can't disrespect your elders and get away with it!" He was such a cocky jerk.

"Respect this, old man!" I grabbed his hood and pulled it over his face.

We crash landed in the snow, which nearly got out of hand, but was still really fun. We where both laughing hysterically and giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I stared at Paige, who lye happily in the snow. Her smile was bright and wide, just like her eyes. "I can't believe you did that!" She giggled.

"You started it. Besides, you can't mess with the best."

We played for hours: ice skating, building snow men, and hide n' seek. It was the best day ever! Once the sun was gone, I flew her back home. I set her gently on the bed. She was so worn out and tired.

"Goodnight, Jack." She whispered before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Paige." I flew out the window and went back home.

It was the perfect night, just like every other night with Paige. Nothing could take away the happiness I felt deep inside, and nothing could ruin this night.


	33. Fluff N Stuff

This chapter was written for** xxx I'm A Rebel xxx **who is so dang awesome that she gets a whole chapter dedicated to her!

* * *

**Paige's P.O.V**

Today was a whole new experience for Jack. Today, I was showing him the wonders of Walt Disney and television.

"I thought this was all drawn out. How on Earth did the cartoons get into the box? And how do they talk?" Jack questioned with a raised eye brow. He grabbed his staff and started poking the screen.

"Well -" I began to think about it. "I don't know, magic I guess." Jack looked at me and laugh.

"Don't you mean science?" He smirked. "Or did you finally realized that it's fake?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Oh please. I use to believe in science, but after meeting you, I finally realized it's fake."

"Mortals and their science." He sat down and grinned playfully.

"I guess science was a little too awesome for us to understand. But I'm the lucky one who gets to know the truth." " I leaned against Jack and smiled.

"That you are." He reached out and pinched my nose, which caused me to wince.

When he pulled away there was frost on my nose. I crossed my eyes in attempt to look at it, but sadly it didn't work, so I reached out with my finger, trying to scratch it away. Apparently it was cute, because Jack started laughing. I looked at him and glared.

"It's not funny..." I moped.

"Of course it is!" He pinched my nose again, adding another lair of frost.

I quickly turned my attention back to my nose. I rubbed it away, but Jack blew in my face and adding even more frost. "Knock it off!" I growled.

"Make me." He leaned back with a mocking grin.

"You asked for it." I pounced on top of him and pinned him down. I'm sure he could easily reverse the situation, but he seamed to like this more. "Now what, Mr. Frost? I got you pinned."

"Do you, now?" Before I could react, Jack was on top of me with a mischievous grin. "Or is it the other way around?" I tried to break free, but he was way too strong. Sure, most girls could beat him in arm wrestling, but I'm weaker than most girls. I can't do much. "Now that I have you -" His tongue slipped into my mouth and we started making out. It was passionate, but that wonderful feeling was short lived. The second he pulled away I moaned in dissatisfied. "Oh no, this isn't for your enjoyment." He chuckled happily. "This is punishment."

"For what?" I frowned.

"For trying to make me stop." He flicked his tongue over my lips, but only for a second. "Don't do what you don't have the strength to finish. Besides, it wouldn't be a very good punishment if I gave you everything you wanted, now would it?"

His hand slid into my shirt, leaving goosebumps in it's trail. He lifted my shirt to where he could see my belly. He chuckled before moving down and kissing my stomach. I began to squirm against the wonderful feeling of his lips.

"Jack, I-" He covered my mouth and continued to kiss my belly.

My train of thought was suddenly lost. I felt my body getting hot and my mind was going wild. _Oh yeah, I was going to remind him of my powers._

But it was too late. I was giving off enough energy to melt the tires of a bike. Instead of pulling away, Jack countered my powers with his. I couldn't help but gasp when his powers overwhelmed mine. It was a whole new feeling that left my body utterly confused. Hot, cold, hot, cold. I whimpered. This was driving me crazy - but I didn't want it to stop. In a way, I kind of liked it.

"J-jack." He was leaving frost in the shape of lips all over my body.

He growled like dog before nipping at my skin. "Mine." He licked my belly with his freezing cold tongue before trailing down.

"Talking about getting your game on." Jack jumped off the coach when Siren appeared behind us.

"Siren!?" I pulled down my shirt in embarrassment.

"Dang it, Siren! Can't you see we're busy?!" Now he was pissed off, but Siren found this amusing and continued to smile.

"Oh come on, I've been watching the whole time." She looked at me and Jack with one of those lustful smiles. "You can continue if you want, I'll just be here." She sat down and watched, as if expecting us to continue. "Well?"

Jack face palmed before glaring angrily at Siren. "Get out."

* * *

There ya go guyz! Fluff for my lovely fans! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT ABOUT QUIETING THIS STORY! I'm such an idiot! This is probably the best damn story I've ever written!

PS: Obviously, I've decided to continue writing. Hope you all liked it! ^_^


	34. ROTG

**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER, I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS: **Paige goes to the Warren with Bunnymund to hide from the Reaper while Jack and the others prepare to fight him at the North Pole, however, he doesn't come alone. The Reaper saved Pitch from turning into one of Sirens demons and now their working together.

* * *

**Paige's P.O.V**

It's been two days since Siren warned us about the reaper and his evil plan. I was a little on edge and worried for my life. The reaper sent Siren to kill me and everyone in the city, but she found it deep within her heart to let us all live. Now that her time is up, Jack was getting over protective.

"Bunny should be here soon. The first place Reaper will look is the North Pole, so it's safer if you go to the Warren." He wasn't asking me to go, he was telling me. "When you get there, I need you to hide. Answer to no one unless you hear the password: Cinderella, Cinderella, come out Cinderella."

"Cinderella." I smiled happily. "That's my favorite movie."

"I know - we've watched it twice." He chuckled happily. "You and your Disney movies."

"Hey, Disney rocks!" I pouted playfully.

Jack's never seen a movie before me, and I got him into Peter Pan, Tarzan, and other Disney movies. His expression on the television was priceless.

Jack and I sat on the bed. He was trying his best to hide the worry he felt for me, but I could see it in his eyes. He was scared, not for him, but for me. While sitting down Jack heard a bump from behind us and completely freaked out. He quickly took his staff and jumped into the air, flipping around and shooting a blast of ice at Bunny, who quickly dodged it. His eye's where wide from the sudden attack, but quickly turned from surprised to angry.

"Dang it, Frost Bite!" He looked at the ice that nearly impaled him.

"Oops..." Jack hid the staff behind his back and smiled innocently. "Sorry Bunny, you kind of scared me." He chuckled guiltily.

"Ya bloody gumby!" Bunny was peeved, but quickly let it go. _Wait a minute - whats a gumby?_ "Ready to go, Sheila?"

I looked up at the taller being and nodded. "I guess, but -" I turned to Jack. "What about you?" he looked down at me and smiled.

"We'll all be at the North Pole, fighting Reaper. All you have to do is stay alive. Can you do that?" He asked.

I looked up at him and frowned. "Not if you die."

It was silent and nothing was said for several seconds, but it felt more like minutes.

He finally spoke. "I wont die, I promise."

"That promise means nothing if I'm not with you. How will I know if your okay?"

Jack reached out his hand and pat my head, like I was a dog. "Because Cinderella always get's her happy ever after."

* * *

The Warren, as usual, was perfectly warm and full of spring flowers. It was beautiful and reminded me of Texas.

"Okay Sheila," Bunny walked over to a large bolder and pushed it aside. Under the bolder was a whole and he gestured for me to get inside. "You'll be hiding here."

"In a whole? What about bugs?" He looked at me and laughed.

"Bugs? In my warren? I don't think so." He jumped into the whole and called my name. "Ya commen Paige?!"

I took in a deep breath before jumping into the large creepy whole. It was dark and I could barely see. Bunny took my hand and led me threw several tunnels until we arrived at a new destination. It was a bright cheery room. There was a bed made of straw and grass every where. It was different from the rest of his warren, it was - homey.

"Where are we?" I asked.

He leaned against the wall with a grin. "I don't sleep in random wholes, Sheila." He started to play with his boomerang. "This is my room. No one know's where it is, accept for you and I."

"Wow." The walls where decorated with beautiful designs. "Even your room is a piece of art."

Bunny looked around and laughed. "Nah - those are just doodles."

"Doodles." I giggled. "That's a funny word." I continued to look around.

That's when I saw it. A large mural of the guardians. North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and even Jack. It was amazing!

"You know," Bunny stood next to me with a grin. "This wall is a painting of all the people I love." He grabbed art supplies and started painting a new person in the bunch. "It's of all the people I care about, so it's about time I add our newest member."

"Your newest member?" My head tilted in confusion.

"You." He said with a playful grin.

It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen! I wanted to jump up and down, but decided to hold it in. Bunny was a great host. He made me laugh at all of his jokes and even taught me how to paint, More or Less, so it wasn't long before I was asleep in the hey. Bunny leaned against the wall and yawned. His eye's eye's where watching me, but slowly closing. He quickly shook his head and groaned. He needed to stay awake - to protect me.

* * *

Jack sat on the top of his staff with ease. He was staring at the door, waiting for some one - or something, to walk in. It was quiet and not a word was spoken. Even Sandy thought the silence was weird, but everyone was one edge, so it was expected. They where just sitting and waiting for the reaper. Siren was looming in the shadows, playing with her fog and sighing every now and then.

"Okay, this is pathetic." She panned. "Sitting here won't do us any good. Maybe we should surprise the Reaper by searching for him instead?"

"No." Jack jumped down, taking his staff into his hand and glaring at Siren. "We're not rushing toward reaper. It would be a stupid plan. Besides, we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you."

"Wait a minute. What about me?" She raised her brow.

"Most of this is _your_ fault! If you never joined reaper, if you never told Pitch about Paige, if you-"

"Okay! I get it! For shame on me! But at least I'm trying to make amends." Siren huffed and Jack rolled his eyes.

"My my, look at Jack, so quick to point fingers." Everyone froze upon hearing Pitch's voice.

From the shadows, a man appeared. "Pitch!" Jack pointed his staff toward the man of fear, ready to attack.

"You know Jack, you are right. Most of this happened because of Sirens selfish acts, but either way, all the fault is yours." Pitch circled the group of beings with a soft grin. "Even if Siren never did the things she did, Paige would still be in the trouble she's in now, because you where to selfish to let her go."

"Shut up!" Jack shot a blast of ice towards the man, but he quickly vanished and re-appeared across the room.

Mean while, Siren was standing in the corner with a confused look on her face. "How is this possible - you shouldn't be here. Your suppose to be-"

"A demon?" Pitch growled. "Your evil magic nearly turned me into one of your slaves of Hell, but luckily, I met a new friend."

He moved to the side to reveal Reaper. "Hello, Siren." His greeting was full of hate, anger, and sarcasm. "How's my little trader?"

"Screw off, you old sack of bones." She rolled her eye's in disgust. "I can't believe I was ever on your side."

"Neither can I." The man looked around with the single eye he had left. "Where's the girl." He growled.

"None of your freaking business!" She scoffed. "How about you go rape your boss instead of a poor innocent girl."

Jack stared at Siren with disbelief. _She trash talks like a teenage girl..._

"Or-" Reaper appeared behind Siren and stabbed her in the back. "I could kill you all and find her on my own."

Siren yelped in pain, but quickly recovered. Being a half demon has it's charms, for example - excelerated healing. She quickly turned to face Reaper with bright red eyes.

"Back . off!" Without much warning, or none at all, Sirens fog started to push at Reaper. "You will never win, Reaper!"

"Is that so?" He waved his hand and the fog disappeared, leaving Siren shocked and confused. _How did he do that? _"Do you forget who I am, Siren?"

She glared darkly. "Your nobody."


	35. Bunny Blood

**THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOME! I can't help but feel this one is good, unlike my last chapter. Lolz.**

* * *

Siren moved from side to side, dodging hits from Reapers glowing hands and sharpened nails. Her Mobility was impressive and well formed. By the way she moved, she thought she was doing great, but Reaper was merely toying with her.

As for Jack - well, he's been busy fighting Pitch. Upon repair, Pitch learned of a new ability. He could create shadow clones of himself, each one equally as strong with their own unique weapons. Bow and Arrow, sword, Scythe, and whip. He also learned how to create small bombs from little black rocks, just like Bunny's egg bombs. He was stronger, faster, and much more powerful.

_How did this happen?_ Jack stood before Pitch with a look of fear. _It was only a few days ago that he had his butt handed to him by Paige, how on Earth did he get this strong so quickly?_

"Surprised?" Pitch grinned. "You should be. This is a whole new level for me, Jack. Because of Reaper's magic, nothing can stop me from getting my revenge."

Pitch didn't need a weapon. All he needed was his strength, which was more than enough to beat Jack to a bloody pulp. Tooth went against the bow and arrows, Sandy against the whip, and North against both the sword and Scythe. Each Clone was winning and no one understood why. Each one of Pitch's shadows managed to get all of the Guardians trapped in a corner, while Jack was in the out field, fighting the real Pitch.

"You know-" Pitch grabbed Jack by the neck and lifted him several feet off the ground. "Seeing you so weak and damaged like this makes me think of when I had Paige chained to the wall, doing whatever I please."

Jack winced upon his words. "And in the end, she won."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Oh please." He squeezed tighter around Jacks neck, making it impossible for him to breath. "Paige is nothing but a trapped little girl in this game of checkers. She had her move, now it's mine." Pitch dug his nails into the flesh of Jack's neck, drawing blood and little whimpers from his throat. "By the way, you should have checked the shadows of Paige's bedroom. I heard everything." Jack's eye's widened. "What was the password? Cinderella, Cinderella, come out Cinderella?" He chuckled darkly.

"Nuh-no..." Jack tried to pry the hands away from his neck, but it was useless. He was too weak and was already losing consciousness.

"Oh yes. And soon, very soon, Paige will be at my mercy. Then, when I've had my way with her precious body, I'll end her life."

Jack swung his limbs at the man in failed attempts to kick him. "Y-you wont-"

"Of course I will. That little brat caused me so much pain, now it's time I get revenge. She was lucky Jack, but all of that's about to change."

Pitch threw him into the corner, where he was trapped with the other guardians, even Siren has lost against the Reaper. What could possibly stop them now?

- X -

Pitch scanned the warren with a frown. It was too bright and cheery. All it needed was a little darkness, but he couldn't stay for long. He had a job to do, and he was determined to carry it out.

"Pitch." The man turned to face Bunny with an all too happy grin.

"Ah, Aster. Nice to see you again." He leaned against one of the tree's and turned it into a black hallow shell.

"Whatcha doin here, ya bloody wanker!" Bunnymund grabbed his weapon and prepared for battle.

"Oh yes, you where here, protecting Paige. You missed out on all of the fun." He paced forward. "Your little friends have lost and I'm here to take whats mine." He looked around. "Speaking of mine, wheres Paige?"

"Not here." Bunny growled threw clenched teeth, but Pitch wasn't stupid. He know's better, after all. "So you can just leave."

Pitch rolled his eye's before having his shadows, nightmares, and black sand attack Bunny.

"I'm not a fool, Aster. I know she's here." He left the bunny to defend himself against his minions while he searched for Paige in the forest.

It would take time to find her, but he wasn't willing to wait. Seconds turned to minutes and Pitch was growing irritated.

"Cinderella, Cinderella, come out Cinderella!" He waited but received no response.

Maybe she heard him but knew it wasn't Jack. Maybe she recognized his voice? Ten minutes past and one of his shadows appeared with a beaten bunny. He looked down and grinned.

"Having fun?" He sneered before taking hold of Bunny's face and forcing him to make eye contact. "I know I am." He Pitch-slapped bunny, slapping him on the right cheek and coming back to strike his left. *Lolz, get it, Pitch-slapped, Bitch-slapped. Lolz.*

Bunny looked up at him and growled. "I ain'y tellin you nothin!"

"Why not? We both know I'll find her, you telling me will only speed up the process. Either way, I win." He turned to leave, but Bunny wasn't about to let that happen.

He head butted the shadow clone and pounced at Pitch, who suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him. "You shouldn't have done that." He growled before sending a knife his his back.

Bunny let out a scream of pain and agony. His legs where trembling and threatening to collapse, but he wasn't about to fall to the ground, that would show his defeat, and he would not be defeated. Although it pained him to move at all, he quickly flashed around and punched Pitch square in the jaw.

"Gah!" He held his jaw in pain before spitting out blood and two teeth. He looked up at bunny and glared, his eye's going from yellow to red in under a second.

Against his will, Bunny fell to the floor, his eye's rolling to the back of his head and falling unconscious. Now he'd lost, but that one hit - it was worth it. His body began to shake and his breathing was heavy, labored, and raged.

"I was going to let you live, but you obviously don't deserve it!" Pitch raised the blade and brought it down, stabbing his gut at lest twice before he slit the poor bunny's chest. He was still alive, but not for long. Hi breaths where now shallow, small, and rare. "Now, suffer!"

He stood, leaving the Bunny in pain. "No!" Pitch turned to see Tooth, Jack, and Sandy, all of them staring at their dying friend.

Before he could react to their presence he was on the ground with North, his two large hands squeezing the life source from his body. "You - you!"

Tooth flew over to Bunny, tears in her eyes and her body shaking. "A-aster?" her voice was quiet and sad. "Oh God, no... No." She took his paw into her hand and held it tightly. "Aster, please - please."

Jack ran over to the bunny and froze his wounds. "This should help, but not for long." Sandy threw his gold at Bunnymund, giving him peaceful dreams and momentary bliss.

Pitch began to chuckle beneath the rough hands that held him down. "So, you've actually beat my clones? How-" He coughed. "Disproving."

"Reaper wasn't much of a fight either." North began to squeeze a little harder. "If he dies, so will you."

Pitch could feel his powers fading, the powers that Reaper gave him. Since Reaper lost, so did he. It won't be long now. He'll be back in that weakened state that reaper found him in days ago.

"This isn't over." And so, he disappeared.

"North!" The Russian turned to face his fellow guardians.

They where all surrounding Aster in worry, and so was he. Lifting the limp body from the ground he carried him off. "Hurry, find Paige and bring her to the Pole. We'll be waiting."

- X -

**Paige's P.O.V**

Warmth. That's all I felt. It was so comforting that I fell into a deep sleep, but I was soon awakened by the sound of Jack's voice.

"Cinderella, Cinderella, come out Cinderella!"

I yawned before running to the entrance. "Jack!" He looked threw the whole, his eye's red and watery. "Jack?"


	36. Bite Me

Jack took my hand into his. "Thank God your okay!" He pulled me into a hug with such force that I thought I would break. "We have to get out of here!"

"Why? What's going on?" He pulled me threw the forest with cautious eyes.

"It's Pitch and Reaper, their working together and are here, at the Warren! The other Guardians are fighting them off, but we have to get you out of here!" His voice was spoken with such fast pace that I could barely understand him.

"Jack! Stop!" We where running so fast that I was running out of breath. "Please! Slow down!"

"We don't have time." His hand moved from the sleeve of my jacket to my hand, and that's when I noticed it. His hand wasn't cold, it was - warm.

I came to a quick halt before pulling away from his grip.

"Paige, what are you doing? We don't have time for this!" He reached out to grab my hand, but I quickly stepped away.

"I'm sorry, but - I forgot something back in the hide out!" God, I'm such a terrible liar.

"It'll have to wait. For now we have to get you out of here and back to safety." He offered his hand, but I couldn't just take it.

I don't think this is my Jack - what do I do? I have to fight back, it's the only way. I reached out my hand to grab his, and the second he thought I fell for his trick, I burned his hand. He pulled away and yelped. His eye's went from blue to red within a second. It was only a shimmer, but I saw it.

"Why is it," He growled. "That when I try to make things easy, you have to turn around and make them hard!"

The skin of Jack's face began to slowly melt away, reviling cartilage and bone. His left eye began to slowly sink away and the other went from blue to lifeless grey.

"R-re-" I was so scared that I couldn't even speak.

"Hello, Dear." Reaper rubbed his rotting fingers onto his bony hand and grinned. "Nice to see you again."

"I'd say the same, but that would be a lie." every step that he would take, I would move away.

"Mm, what a fiery spirit. I can't wait to destroy it." He ran his hand over a very beautiful tree until it died beneath it's touch.

"When Jack finds out that your here, he's going to kick your ass!" I warned.

Reaper chuckled at my sudden cursing. "Stick's and stones, my Dear. Sticks and stones." Reaper reached into his jacket and pulled out one of North's snow globes. "I hope you know how much trouble I went threw to get this. Luckily, they all think I'm dead."

He then whispered something into the glass sphere and threw it at my chest. I didn't know what to do. The orb was moving so fast that I barely saw it, but I sure as hell felt it's pressure against my chest.

"Ahhhhh!" I let out a scream of pain as a portal opened up around me and literally engulfed me into it's bright light.

The next thing I'm know I'm standing in the middle of Burgess.

"What a beautiful scream." Reaper sneered before stepping out of darkness. "Even when your in pain, your such a beauty."

"Bite me." reaper grinned at the sudden insult, but he took it as an actual offer.

"Gladly." And before I knew it, his long sharp teeth where berried into my neck and adding pressure by the second.

I then felt my whole body become warm with pain and everything around me was caught on fire. I tried to make it stop, but it didn't work. As blood trickled down my neck I noticed it's color. It wasn't red, but black. He pulled away and grinned before letting me go, causing me to lose my balance and stumble forward.

I shakily reached out my hand and touched the large wound growing on my neck. It wouldn't stop, it would do nothing but grow. My body began to spasm, even though I urged it to stay still.

"Oh, did I mention that my bite can kill?" He chuckled darkly as everything around me became nothing but ashes. "You see, the experience is slow and painful, but don't worry, your Death will be well worth the sacrifice."

* * *

I know what your thinking. WHAT ABOUT BUNNY!? IS HE ALIVE!? Well, wait and find out! Lolz.


	37. Tears to shed

**Here's my attempt to have people comment like crazy. Lolz.**

* * *

Paige's P.O.V

Jack searched the Warren for what felt like hours and couldn't seam to find Paige, no matter what he did. He called for Cinderella, he called for Paige, and still he received no answer. Not only was he worried about Paige, but he was worried for Asters life. The last time he saw Aster, he was lying in a pool of his own blood.

_God, I hope he's okay..._

Jack wondered into the forest, his eye's searching each whole in turn. Just as he was about to call for Cinderella, he heard some one scream from a far off distance. He ran towards the noise just to see the Reaper walking into a portal. He looked back and grinned.

"Your too late Frost. Paige is mine." And with that, he was gone.

- X -

Fire. That's all I could see, all I could breath, all I could feel. _Why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to deserve this?_

"Don't worry, the pain will only last for a few minutes." Reaper hovered over me with an all too happy grin. "Besides, your doing me a favor. Because of you, I'll be the next Grim Reaper."

Soon after, I heard the screams. I was in the middle Burgess and the houses around me where catching fire.

"No!" I put both hands to my ears in attempt to drown out the blood curtailing screams. "Stop! You'll kill them!"

"Me? My dear, this is all because of you. I'm merely enjoying the show." He circled around, watching as flames burned houses and caused screams.

I opened my tear filled eye's just to see the rising moon.

_I guess this is it. This is the end of my life, the end of Burgess, and it's all my fault. I wonder if this fire reached my house yet?_ The pain began to slowly fade away into a numbing state of mind. _I hope their okay._

_* Paige *_

I let out a shaky breath as an unfamiliar voice called my name. I parted my lips in attempt to speak, but it was in dry failure.

_* Paige * _he spoke again, but this time I quickly recognized him as Manny. Man in Moon._ * It's time to come home. * _

And so, everything went black.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Jack sat on top of a snowy Hill, the first place he took Paige upon meeting her, just to prove that he was indeed Jack Frost. Tears streamed down his pale white cheeks and into the snow, quickly freezing and turning into small cubes of ice, almost like diamonds. Everything was gone. No more Burgess, no more Paige, no more Bunny. They where dead, and he was alone.

_Why did this happen? Paige was suppose to become a Guardian and Bunny_ - Jack covered his eye's with his arm as loud and painful sobs escaped his lips. He looked up at the moon and quickly started yelling: "This is all your fault! If you never created Paige then none of this would have happened!"

He didn't mean it. He loved Paige and treasured every moment he had with her, but on the other hand, Bunny would still be alive.

"Jack?" He quickly turned around to see Tooth's worried eyes. "The danger, it's here."

The danger. The reason why Paige was ever created. "And?" He quickly looked away, his eye's going back to the ashes of Burgess.

"And? Jack, we have to stop it!" She tried to remain calm, but it was obvious that she was angry.

"What's the point? Without Paige or Bunny, we'll all die." Without any warning, Tooth sent a hand across his cheek.

"Your not the only one who lost their loved ones, Jack! We're all grieving! But it's time we do out jobs and save the children of the world! Now stand up!"

Jack, to say the least, was shocked. Tooth never yelled, let alone hit, but it was well worth it.

"Tooth, I - I'm sorry. I just - I..." Jack ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. "God Tooth, I feel so alone!"

"I know, we all do." She hugged him back, her eye's burning with the threat of tears, but she couldn't cry now - she needed to be strong, for Jack.

- X -

North stared hopelessly at the globe. Even he thought it was a waist of time, but he would never say it. The children of the world needed him - all of them. But how? How could they win without Bunny or Paige? The only reason she was created was to save the children of the Earth, so what would happen?

Jack, Tooth, and Sandy entered the workshop close to the same time, Sandy first, Tooth Second, and Jack last. Normally he would welcome his friends with arm's wide open, but he didn't. He merely looked their way and sighed.

"It's here." He said, not really speaking as loud as he usually did. "My friends, we have grieved and we have lost, and now it's time we look up to the name of being guardians and fight! The evil is none other than Storm, the Goddess of ran, hail, wind, thunder, and lightning."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Holly crap, what will happen?! D: O_ O . Well, read and find out!

SPOILER ALERT *DONT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS*

Don't worry, you will see Bunny and Paige again. Very soon. ^_^


	38. Roo

**Hey guyz! I know my last chapter ended with a few tears and then I stopped updating, but I'm making up for it now! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

Jack stood before the other guardians, his eyes red from his past tears and his skin paler from the lack of sleep.

"Three months ago," Noth began. "We lost two people we held dear, that we loved and cherished, but evil took them away, and now it's time! Time to right this wrong!" Yeti's were standing behind North, weapons in hand and ready for batter. "The threat is of three beings, each one more powerful than the last." He turned to a yeti, who had drawn a professional picture of the threat.

Seti: The Egyptian God of Chaos.

Sobek: god of the Nile, a man half human, half crocodile.

And Kali, the Goddess of time and change.

Jack curled his fingers into a fist. Seti, Sobek, and Kali, the reasons why Paige was created.

- X -

**PAIGE**

Light. That was the first thing I noticed while dieing. A bright light that warmed my body and saved my soul. I don't know how I died or why, but dieing was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I awoke, just to find myself lying in in a forest. I arose, looking around and scratching my head.

Where was I? But most importantly - who was I?

_'Paige'_ i blinked my eyes and looked around._ 'Paige'_

"Eak!" I jumped up and ran behind a tree, peeking around the corner and looking around.

"H-Hello?" No answer. "I-is s-someone there?"

No answer. Wait - my name, it must be Paige. Or at least, thats what the voice said. I stepped away from the tree, breathing in fresh air and letting it out. "Please, if someone can help me-"

_'Follow the light.'_

Lights? What lights? I sighed in annoyance. "That wasn't very helpful ya know!" I looked to the sky. It was beautiful, but - something was different. Something I couldn't quite place my finger on. Moments past and no more voices came to my head, so I decided to take a look around. This place was amazing and I wanted to see more of it. Soon I noticed strange little rocks walking around. No - wait a minute, they weren't rocks, they were - eggs. Walking eggs!?

I jumped up onto a bolder and screamed, just to find myself falling off. I fell over, my body landing on something soft and furry. It groaned in pain, so I looked down, just to see a - uh - "Mah - mah mah - MONSTER!"

I jumped up and started running, but quickly fell over and landing in a river - of paint?

"Ugh." The monster / kangaroo stood up and scratched its head. "Geez, ya gotta be so loud." Australian? He looked at me and glared. "Who are you?" His eyes widened. "Wa-Wait a minute- who - who am I!? His glare hardened. "You! Girl!" He pointed to me and scowled, which caused me to shrink down in fear. "Mind tellin' me where I am?"

"I-I" ah great, now I'm speechless. "I don't - were - um, I just- You don't live here?"

"I don't think so, can you at least tell me your name."

"My - my what?" He sighed, obviously vexed with my stupid question.

"Your name, what's your name." I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I think that it might be Paige, but I'm not sure."He looked at me and tilted his head.

"So you don't know your name?" I shook my head. "Ah great, just great." He sat up and stretched. "Well, I guess that makes two of us." He started walking toward me and I screamed. He stopped and looked at me like I were crazy. "Geez. Whatcha screamin' for?"

"Y-you! Your uh - a monster!"

"What? No I'm not, I'm a... - oh." He looked at his reflection in the painted river. "Well - thats weird. But I don't think I'm a monster, I think I may be a Kangaroo..."

"A Kangaroo?" I stood up, slowly but surely. "Actually-" I smiled. "Your right! Hehe, your not a monster at all! You're WAY too cute to be a monster! ^_^" He looked at me, probably blushing behind his fur. "Youre definitely a kangaroo! No doubt about it!"

- X -

**Kangaroo's P.O.V**

"You're a little weird, ya know that." She giggled.

"So are you, Mr. Roo." I sweat dropped.

"Mr. What!?"

"Well, you're a kangaroo, right? And you need a name, so I thought Roo would bperfect!" ^_^ She smiled heartily, her eyes sparkling and her smile gleaming.

"Whatever, lets just-" Before I could finish my sentence, little white eggs walked past me, causing me to freeze in confusion. "Uuhhh-" She looked at me and I looked at her, but she was just as confused as I was.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea." She admitted before falling backwards and lying in the grass. "Maybe if we just lay here someone will find us!"

I rolled my eyes. I don't know how, but I can smell EVERYTHING. Even her scent, the eggs scent, but nothing else. No other humans. "I have a feeling were the only ones here."

"Oh -" She sat up, a little disappointed. "Then what do we do? We cant stay here forever."

I looked up and began to think. "Maybe those lights can lead us some where?"

"Lights?" she looked around and sighed. "What lights?"

"Those lights." I pointed to the sky and Paige smiled.

"Lights! Thats what the voice was talking about!" She grinned and jumped up, grabbing my paw and dragging me forward. "The voice said to fallow the lights!"

"Yeeeah, isn't that what I just said?"

"No, not you! The other voice, the one who told me my name!" Ah great, she's a nut case. Just what I need.

"Alright Shela, if we're fallowing the lights we're doing it my way." I croached down and pointed to my back with my thumb. "Hop on."


End file.
